Merlin & Arthur In Love
by blackForestGirl
Summary: Merthur One Shots/Drabbles (SOME STORIES CONTAIN EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT)
1. No! He Can't Be Dead

_**This is actually my first Merthur Fanfiction. I just re-watch the show and since I write other Fanfiction stories I thought why not writing about Merthur. Here it goes and maybe tell me what you think.**_

Arthur stands at the window of his flat, watching the night falls over Camelot. The Dinner party was already in full swing; Gwen was busy in the kitchen while Lancelot and his sister Morgana were chatting in the living room. A secret smile played around Arthur's lips, thinking of the one person who was a little bit late to join them – Merlin.

The sound of his phone brings Arthur back from his thoughts, "Arthur Pendragon?", the voice over the phone asked when he picked up.

"Yes that's me. Who is this?" Arthur asked confused.

"It's Police Sergeant Percival. I'm a few streets away from your address and I'm sorry to inform you but Mr. Emrys was in an accident-"

"What?" Arthur cut him off. "No, no, no. Where is he?" His voice rose and the pain in it were clearly noticeable. "Is he-," his voice broke. He couldn't even imagine his life without him in it. "Is he alive?"

"I don't know Mr. Pendragon, I saw him only for a moment but if he is alive, he won't be for long. I'm sorry Mr. Pendragon."

"NO!"

Arthur screamed and threw his phone against the wall and time seemed to stop at that moment. Everything was in slow motion and he was unable to move, unable to do anything. He could hear nervous muttering, and Gwen, Morgana and Lancelot looking worried and afraid at him. Despite the heaviness in the air and paralyzed muscles, Arthur pushed himself to move. If Merlin was still alive but dying slowly the last he could do is say goodbye to him, but if he's dead already he could say goodbye to his lifeless body, wishing his soul would find peace and happiness wherever it was going to. Arthur never believed in God and Heaven but he prayed that Merlin would be in a happier place.

"_Don't bury him yet. He's not dead, Merlin can't be dead."_

Time finally started ticking again and Arthur was able to move. He jumped up and ran off to Merlin, leaving a worried Gwen, Morgana and Lancelot behind.

He got there faster than he expected, which was probably because he ran faster than ever in his life, and there was quite the scene unfolding. Arthur saw two cabs, one its front side smashed and the other flipped over, windows crushed, metal was bent and it was almost unrecognizable. Arthur's heart broke; he knew Merlin's cab must have turned a couple of times before stopping and he knew he was fragile and even if he was strong, he wasn't that strong. Arthur also saw a stretcher with a black bag being pulled to the mortuary van. But it wasn't until he saw a raven black hair strand in that body bag that he completely lost it.

"No! Please No!" Arthur pushed past the police but they caught him and tried to stop him from going to the mortuary van.

"Sir you are not allowed back here-"

"Let go of me! I have to-, let me say goodbye to him! Please just-, " Arthur yelled, his voice feral.

"Please I need to see him. I have to tell him something." But the hands holding him back, didn't release him.

"MERLIN. I LOVE YOU!"

He realized the policemen aren't going to let go of him, so he just screamed to him, for him. He hoped Merlin would hear him.

"_He is dead,"_ he thought, "_of course he can't hear you." _

Tears rolled down Arthur's cheeks. "I love you so much; I will always love you, Merlin. I will never forget you, never." Arthur whispered and brushed off the police men's hands and walked away.

Arthur's vision was blurred because of the tears in his eyes and he almost had an accident himself as he walked home. When he finally were at his flat, Arthur fell on the floor, not caring that Gwen, Morgana and Lancelot were still worried what has happened. He started crying again, this time the screams were present.

"Arthur-," Morgana crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone. I couldn't save him. Merlin's gone. I have so much to say to him. I need him. I can't take this pain, I just can't."

"Arthur, what are you talking about?" Just as Morgana asked him, there was a knock and the door opened.

Gwaine rushed over to Arthur when he saw him on the floor screaming and crying. "Hey man, are you okay? I was just there." Gwaine helped him up and Arthur heavily breathes in.

"I couldn't save him, when I came there it was already too late. I couldn't save him, I'm sorry. I should have told him how I felt about him."

"What are you talking about?" Gwaine stepped back and looked at Arthur confused. "Merlin's not dead. He is pretty banged up, and he was dead for a few seconds, but now he's alive and in hospital."

"Wha- What? Don't mess with me Gwaine. He's dead. I saw him, I saw him in a freaking body bag!"

"No Arthur, Merlin is alive. You most likely saw the passenger of the other cab, he's the only one dead. Merlin is alive! I would never joke about something like this."

Arthur felt the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders and he let out the breath he was probably holding since he saw the raven black hair strand in a body bag. He was never as grateful for anything in his life as he was grateful now, that the love of his life was alive.

"Now that you are finally ready to accept your feelings, go and tell Merlin how you feel. Tell Merlin how you felt when you thought he was dead. Tell him everything." His sister Morgana suggested with a nod towards Arthur.

"I will, trust me. I will." Arthur smiled wiped away the tears and made his way to the hospital.

Merlin was there, lying in the hospital bed with bruises and cuts on his face. A small and weak smile playing on his lips as he saw Arthur enter the room. He was there, hurt and bruised but he was alive. That's all that mattered.

"Never do this to me again Merlin!" Arthur walked over and nuzzles his head in the crook of his neck, "Never!" Arthur held him close while he told Merlin everything he was feeling towards him.

"I love you. I truly love you, Merlin."

"I love you too, Arthur."


	2. Sweet Morning

They didn't have many mornings like this; Merlin listened as the rain slightly hit their bedroom window, sighing softly as sleep started to draw him again. No they hardly ever slept in, but it was sunday and they had just gotten back home from the adoption agency.

He doesn't know when he got up or how long he had been sleeping again, all he knew was that his two favourite people were sleeping, softly snoring beside him. Merlin watched as Arthur's chest steadily rose and fell with each breath, causing their newborn daughter, Rose Emrys-Pendragon, to rise and fall with him as she was curled into his chest. Her skin was still pink and she still had that newborn smell. Some unruly soft blond curls peeked out of the small cap she had on her head, moving slightly which each of Arthur's breath. Her little hands were curled and clutching Arthur's shirt as his hand engulfed her back, keeping her safely tucked into his chest.

Merlin smiled lazily as he took in the scene, they definitely didn't get many days like this in the future. He let his finger lightly run across his daughter's knuckles, a ball of emotions forming in his throat as her little fist unfurled and wrapped around his fingertip. He still couldn't believe it; that they both got the chance to raise a child together.

Watching Arthur hold her for the first time would forever be one of his favourite moments in life. The awe and wonderment on his face, the knowledge that 'their little princess' (as he teasingly call her) would be a part of their future, it had been one of the best things ever. The smile on his face outdid all other smiles Merlin had ever seen and he only hoped that he would see more of those smiles as the years went on.

Moving closer to them, Merlin curved into Arthur's side. He felt his hand slide up his back and settle on his waist before he drew even closer. Arthur buried his nose into his hair before kissing Merlin softly on his lips. He mumbled sleepily, "Sleep."

Merlin settled his head on his shoulder, letting his eyes finally slide shut. He felt Arthur's warmth surround him as he whispered, "I love you."

As he finally gave way to sleep, he felt Arthur squeeze his hip and tell him, "I love you too."


	3. Crime & Love

Detective Arthur Pendragon checked his bulletproof vest, before taking his gun out from his holster and flickering off the safety. His partner Detective Merlin Emrys looked at him and checked his vest and gun too.

"OK let's go." He said and Arthur sighs frustrated.

"No Emrys. You're staying here." He replied and when Merlin tried to interrupt to say he was going to follow him, he added, "And that's an order!"

The guy they were chasing was ruthless, a serial killer with a taste for magical blood. Arthur shivers at the thought what this man could do to his partner.

"But…," Merlin began but Arthur shook his head. He was not letting Emrys come in on this one.

"No Emrys. You're staying here! Is that clear?"

"Fine," he mutters and rolled his eyes.

Arthur checked his gun once again before turning to enter the warehouse. "And when I say run. Run! For god's sake Emrys run."

Merlin stared after him as he entered the warehouse. He hoped he would be alright. He heard him shout, "Scotland Yard! Put your hands up!" Merlin waited with his leg muscles tensed, ready to run. Although it wasn't to run away. He wasn't about to leave him in there with that man. No way in hell. "Just put the weapon down." Merlin heard his calmly voice, but he knew he was nervous. Not that he ever would admit it. Detective Arthur Pendragon didn't get nervous. He was strong, always ready to chase a suspect and risk his life every day to bring justice.

Merlin's head snapped around as he heard two shots. He swore, glanced around and run in.

"Damn Emrys! What the hell are you doing in here?" Arthur exploded, when he came running in.

"I came in here because I thought you might be hurt." Merlin countered, and Arthur glared at him.

"For god's sake Emrys!" Arthur yelled. "I told you to stay outside. What if he was the one unhurt?

You could have been killed."

"So could you!" Merlin shouted back, angry that he thought he cared so little. "I worry about you every single time we go to get these people." He sighed heavily. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Arthur fumed.

"I love-" Merlin stopped suddenly and froze.

"Love what?" Arthur asked, slightly confused.

Merlin took a small step towards his partner. "I...I love you," he said. _I do...I do love him...I actually do…_

Arthur stared at him, absolutely flummoxed at his words.

" What? Do you really mean that?" He said finally.

"I...I do," Merlin replied and then more confidently, "Yes I do, I love you Detective Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur leaned forward, and their lips touched, all previous anger forgotten. And the only witness was the dead form of the suspect, two bullet holes gaping in his chest, bullets from Arthur's gun. Unseeing. Uncaring.


	4. The Morning After

Arthur moans softly before stretching out on the length of his bed. His eyes snap open as he recalls the events from the previous night and smiles contentedly. Still half asleep, he reaches his arms backwards, searching for his bedmate. The tips of his fingers gently brushes what assumes is his chest and smiles when he feels him chuckle softly.

"Morning sleepy-head," Merlin whispers softly before flipping Arthur over so he faces him. Merlin blushes at his unruly state and he moves so he hovers over Arthur. Smiling sweetly, he's never seen him anymore beautiful. Merlin slowly reaches down and crashes his lips to his. Arthur attempts but fails to suppress the man he emits from him. He passionately kisses him back, feeling that similar ache within him.

Merlin moves so he is fully covering Arthur's body with his. His mind is clouded with Merlin, his body responding to all his soft touches. Merlin gently takes Arthur's wrists in his palms and pushes his arms above his head, relinquishing whatever control he had left. Merlin moves to plant wet kisses along his neck and Arthur closes his eyes as his head shifts sideways, granting Merlin more acces. Merlin stops his ministrations completely and moves his head higher, his lips gently brushing Arthur's ear. Merlin's warm breath fans across his cheek as he whispers, "I love you," in his ear. Arthur's head remains tilted to the side, away from his face. His eyes remains close as a loving smile spreads across his lips.

He gasps as Merlin continues with his kisses and soft touches to his thigh. Merlin moves his lips to Arthur's and devours his mouth, his hands work on his nipples and Arthur arches into his palms. He smiles before moving his lips down Arthur's throat before entering him softly. Arthur is still surprised and Merlin covers his mouth with his. Merlin moves in him painstakingly slow before he hears him groan in frustration and picks up the pace. His lips never leave Arthur's as he let go and a few seconds later so does he. Arthur cries out against him and Merlin wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him to the side.

Arthur finally opens his eyes and what Merlin sees causes his breath to catch in his throat. Love, need and want are all poured out to him, for him, through Arthur's eyes. He kisses him softly before pulling him closer as they drift off into satisfying sleep.


	5. Surprises

_**So this story contains lots of family fluff and magical pregnancy.**_

"I wanna do it!"

"I asked first."

"Shh."

Liv and Jamie Emrys-Pendragon quickly got quiet. They looked up at their father, waiting for his instructions. Jamie shuffled closer to Liv and she glanced at him. Arthur watched in amusement. Liv, being the older, stood tall with her arms crossed. She looked almost exactly like her father in that stance. Jamie also had his arms cross but he was more relaxed.

"I know you both want to help, but you can't both take the tray. I'll carry it."

Liv and Jamie began to protest, but Arthur interrupted them.

"Liv, you'll carry the vase of flowers and Jamie, you the presents. Does that sounds fair?"

Both nodded, going to grab their tasks. Arthur smiled as they walked off, grabbing the tray.

It was Merlin's birthday and despite his husbands protest against it, breakfast in bed was organized. Arthur had picked up his favorite flowers (at Liv's request) and each child had made cards and small gifts.

Jamie and Liv leave the kitchen, each smiling. Arthur smiled at them, stifling a laugh as Jamie yawned. He jerked his head and both children followed him to Merlin's and his bedroom. Liv went ahead of her father, as she had a free hand to open the door. Arthur could hear his husband object already and started to plan the perfect speech. Although, he was sure any puppy dog eyes from him and their kids and Merlin give up.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" Liv said as she opened the door and walked in. Jamie went after her and Arthur followed slowly.

"Wow, breakfast, flowers and presents." Merlin smiled at them.

Jamie laughed, climbing up onto the bed so he could be closer to his father, handing him the cards and gifts.

"C'mere my prince," Merlin said, wrapping an arm around him and moving them both to the center of the bed. Liv crawled up on the other side, snuggling into her father's side.

"Thanks my sweethearts," Merlin smiled at both children.

He looked up at Arthur, glaring at him. He smirked, walking over and placing the tray over Merlin's lap. He sat down near his legs, touching gently his knee through the blankets.

"You know these two," he began, "they were as stubborn as could be and wouldn't give up on making you breakfast."

"Mmhh, wonder where they got that from," Merlin teases him.

Merlin picked up the fork on the tray and looked at his breakfast. It consisted of pancakes with the topping in the shape of a heart, and tea. He smiled as he stuck his finger in the whip cream and ate some.

"Daddy! You're supposed to eat it all together. Now the heart is messed up." Jamie said, obviously distraught that his masterpiece was ruined. Merlin smiled at him, offering him some whip cream. Jamie, with the new proposition of whip cream, forgot about his fuss. Before Liv could fuss, Merlin offered her some as well. Arthur smiled at his family, watching as they licked the sugary substance off their fingers.

Merlin stuck his finger another time in the whip cream, offering it to Arthur. Slowly he licked the cream off his husband's finger.

"Ew!" Liv and Jamie said simultaneously.

Arthur chuckled, watching as Merlin smirked and started to cut his pancakes. Liv fell back against the pillows, her yawning becoming more frequent. Jamie was watching his father, leaning his head against Merlin's arm. Merlin gently smiled down at him, kissing his hair.

"Good Daddy?" he asked sleepily, his eyes starting to close.

"It's delicious," he said, taking another bite of food. He took a sip from the tea, leaning back against the pillows.

A warm feeling spread from Arthur's fingers to toes. Another smile forced it's way onto his face as he watched his children and husband lay in bed. Liv was curled up in a ball on the pillows, and Jamie was right next to Merlin. Arthur reached up and squeezed softly his leg. Merlin looked at him.

"Yes?" he said with a mischievously glint in his eyes.

"Nothing."

He's offering Arthur some of his pancakes and he took a bite of food. After finish eating, Arthur took the tray, putting it on the chest at the end of the bed. He handed Moerlin the cards and presents, and he grinned shyly.

He opened each card slowly, smiling at the wobbly written sentences. He traced his fingers over the small scene that Jamie had drawn, flowers, a sun, a dragon and knights

_Yes, he definitely is his father's son_, he thought and chuckled.

He placed the cards on his nightstand, opening the card Arthur had gotten him. Arthur watched as he blushed reading it.

"Thanks." Merlin said, leaning forward. Arthur met him halfway and kissed him.

"Only the best for you." Arthur said, making Merlin blush.

He hit his arm. leaning back against the pillows, wrapping his arms around both children and Arthur moved the blanket up to cover them.

He crawled up the bed, kissing his children's forehead. He then kissed Merlin, touching his cheek softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur."

Arthur laid out at the end of the bed. He listened as his family fell back asleep, as it was still early. He felt the bed move, and he turned his head towards the movement. Merlin was looking at him.

"How would you feel about a third child curled up in this bed?"

Arthur sat up straight, as did Liv and Jamie, both suddenly awake.

"We're going to have a baby?" All three said at the same time, and Merlin smiled. He watched as Arthur smiled brightly, and he moved up to kiss his husband. Liv and Jamie cheered, and Merlin absorbed the moment.

It was probably the best birthday he'd ever had.


	6. Admit It

"C'mon Arthur this is not funny!" Agent Merlin Emrys glared at the man, his partner, who was holding up a key and grinning. He tried to move but he was well and truly attached to the chair. With his own handcuffs.

"Damn Arthur. Unlock me. Now!" Merlin ordered, but Arthur simply sat on the edge of his desk, surveying him.

"No." Arthur said simply, ignoring the death glare his partner sent his way.

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, C'mon. Why?" he asked and Arthur smirked.

"I won't unlock the handcuffs until you admit." He told him, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Admit what?"

"That you...well like me." Arthur tilted his head, looking at him interestedly.

"Fine, I like you. I also think that you are a pain in the ass, and a prat." Merlin answered. "Will you unlock them now?"

"Nope, because you weren't serious." Arthur walked over and waved the key in his face, smirking.

"Oh fine!" I like you." Merlin repeated, and Arthur grinned.

"Admit that you are attracted to my looks and my personality, however much you are irritated by me." Arthur said grinning smugly.

"Why? I would be lying." Merlin replied and Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, ah you're lying. Tell the truth. C'mon you know you want to admit it to me. You know you do. Go on. Admit it." Arthur said, his voice teasingly.

"Arthur, I...Oh fine. I admit it." Merlin rolled his eyes, irritated at the way Arthur played him so easily.

"Hah, I knew it!" Arthur grinned widely.

"Now will you please unlock these handcuffs?" Merlin asked.

Arthur headed for the door. "See you later, partner." The door closed, and Merlin groaned.

"ARTHUR YOU PRAT!"


	7. What If?

_**(contains magical pregnancy)**_

Merlin brushed his fingers gently over Arthur's naked chest.

"What if I am?"

He looked up at Arthur, at the same time he looked down at him.

"I would be the happiest man alive."

Merlin smiled softly and settled down again.

They remained quiet for a while, just taking pleasure out of being this close, touching each other the way they want, not holding anything back.

"I think the two minutes have passed," Arthur whispered as he turned around, grabbing the little stick from the nightstand with his hand.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Merlin whispered. Arthur squeezed his upper arm gently and made Merlin look at the stick. When he did, Merlin softly cried out in surprise and got tears in his eyes.

He looked up at Arthur and before he was able to stop himself, he was kissing him deeply. He was returning it with equal fervour, melting into Merlin.

"We're going to be a family," Arthur whispered against Merlin's lips and he chuckled through his tears, "I love you, Merlin."

Merlin softly brushed his cheek, "I love you too, Arthur."


	8. Hot In Here

_**Detective Arthur Pendragon and his partner Detective Merlin Emrys are on a case. **__**But what will happen when Arthur and Merlin stuck together in a telephone booth?**_

"This was the worst idea you ever had!" Merlin shouted breathlessly to be louder than the heavy drumming rain he and Arthur were currently running through.

"Come on, Merlin, how is this my fault?" Arthur dared to ask while he hurried after him.

He sent him a death glare over his shoulder. "Are you kidding me? It was _your _stupid plan to observe the suspect and come here. And now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, while it's raining like hell, because that damn bloody suspect STOLE OUR CAR!"

Arthur ignored some promising threats of pain Merlin muttered under his breath and he said, "I think we should look for protection against the rain. It's getting worse."

"No kidding?!" Merlin snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That thought never occurred to me! I actually like swimming through mud and rain with my clothes still on!"

"You could simply get rid of your clothes if that's what is bothering you." Arthur suggested and glanced around in hope to find a shelter.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't- AHA! Found something! Come on!"

"Wha- Arthur!"

He gave Merlin no time to object. Instead he simply grabbed his hand and pulled Merlin with him. They had run a few more meters when Merlin realized what they were heading towards.

"That's a telephone booth, Arthur."

"Do you have a better idea? That's what I thought."

They arrived at the telephone booth and Arthur wrenched it open before he ushered Merlin in. Following him inside he let the door fall shut with a loud thud. It was just then that he realized how _small_ that booth actually was.

"Arthur…," Merlin started, still trying to catch his breath, "we can't stay here. There's no space for both of us."

He couldn't help admitting to himself that Merlin was right. Merlin's back was intimately pressed against his front so that he was able to feel every breath he took. Swallowing hard he let his eyes wander over his frame. Despite the rain it had been a hot day, so Merlin had left his jacket in the car just like he had done with his. The white - and now wet - shirt Merlin was wearing had become translucent, and allowed Arthur to see Merlin's upper body.

"Uhm…" Arthur cleared his throat, "you're probably right, I'll just wait outside. You can stay here and I try to..." he trailed off. During his suggestion he had pushed the door with his back, but nothing had happened. No matter how hard he pressed his weight against it, it didn't move an inch.

"Oh oh…"

"What's wrong?" Merlin was alarmed immediately, obviously well aware of the dread in his voice.

"You're not going to like it…"

"You don't say."

"I can't open it."

"What?"

"The door. I can't open it. It's stuck."

Merlin groaned in desperation. "Please Arthur, tell me you're making a joke!"

"Sorry to disappoint you…"

"Not the first time today."

Arthur simply ignored his comment.

"Do you have your mobile phone on you? Mine is lying in our car."

"_Great!_ Yes, I do. It's in my back pocket."

Despite this helpful news Merlin made no move to get it. Arthur furrowed his brows. "Merlin?"

"It's in my _back pocket_, Arthur! he sounded annoyed and a bit embarrassed, and it took a moment for Arthur to understand what the problem was.

When he finally did, he could help grinning smugly. His fierce partner didn't dare reaching between their touching bodies. _How sweet_, he thought with a chuckle, only to earn a grumble from Merlin.

"Hold still," Arthur said amused, taking the matter literally in his own hands.

Touching his butt hadn't been Arthur's intention at all, but when he accidently did, Merlin startled so badly that he fought with every power he had to turn around in that very tight booth. Arthur winced in pain, when Merlin repeatedly stepped on his feet and rammed his elbow in his gut.

"What the hell, Arthur?" he gasped as soon he was facing him.

His response was a whining. "I didn't do it deliberately, Merlin! Besides, I already got your phone!"

Merlin murmured something under his breath and grabbed it from Arthur's hold, completely ignoring his sulking partner for a moment.

"It's not working. I think it might be wet," Merlin sighed.

"What's with that phone?" Arthur nodded to the telephone of the booth behind Merlin. "Wait, don't move!" He interjected reproachfully when Merlin was about to turn around again. "I get this!"

"Fine," Merlin rolled his eyes and let Arthur reach around him. "Try to call Lancelot."

There was a moment of silence while Arthur did as told. "I can't, it's dead."

"What do you mean it's dead."

Arthur shrugged. "I guess no one needs telephone booths anymore."

"Well, apparently we do. Okay, let me get this straight. We're stuck - not only in the middle of nowhere but also in a telephone booth with a not-working telephone. Our car has been stolen, my mobile is wet and nobody knows where we are. We have a cloudburst outside and something that feels like a sauna oven in here. Was that it?"

"Pretty much."

"_Great!_" Merlin groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. The thought that it was a beautiful sight flashed through Arthur's mind, even though Merlin's hair was wet. Or maybe even _because _of this fact.

"Relax Merlin. We'll get out of here somehow. You'll see! Besides it could be worse, right?"

Merlin took a deep breath and was about to say something agreeing, when he glanced outside. Or more precisely, he _tried _to glance outside. The glass of the telephone booth was fogged. Completely. It was impossible to see anything of the cloudy, rainy afternoon. Merlin frowned at Arthur and he raised his hands in defense.

"That's _really_ not my fault!"

"You're breathing, aren't you?" Merlin stated dryly.

"Don't make jokes Merlin!"

"Oh shut up, Arthur!"

ooOooOooOooo

They had been stuck in that booth for almost an hour and slowly but surely it was getting uncomfortable. Just out of sheer frustration Merlin wrote 'Help' in the steam on the window.

"Now don't be ridiculous, Merlin. That's a little bit over-dramatic, don't you think?" Arthur shook his head, still able to find a certain amusement in this situation.

Merlin rolled his eyes at him. He tried to distance himself from Arthur, but there simply was no room for that. The huge phone device bumped into his back and made him jerking forwards, actually bringing him even closer to Arthur.

"Careful Merlin," Arthur warned right into his ear, with his voice still amused and also low all of a sudden. As his arms sneaked around Merlin's middle to pull him away from the pain causing danger, he thought he felt Merlin shivering slightly.

"Arthur…" Merlin's breath got caught in his throat, but he had no idea what to say, his brain probably suffering the sudden loss of reasonable thoughts.

"Yes, Merlin?" This time it was just a hoarse whisper that reached Merlin's sensitive ear, while Arthur's hot hands were burning his skin on the small of his back, right through his wet shirt. This time Arthur made him trembling violently.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you from hurting yourself."

"Uhm... well then."

Arthur smirked at his irritation, but that grin vanished suddenly while he was watching how Merlin's gaze wandered downwards. A flash of heat floated his body as he realized what Merlin was staring at. He had tried to ignore it - actually he had pushed it far, _very far_, into the most distant corner of his mind - but now he couldn't escape the fact any longer, that Merlin was enticingly pressed against his body. He was feeling him, every single piece of his senses. Merlin's chest were pressed against his, there were only their drenched shirts between them. All of it hiding practically nothing.

Arthur almost groaned. Once started he wasn't able to stop his mind from taking in everything else about Merlin. How the centers of their bodies were touching intimately. How one of his legs was caught between his. That was bad, really bad. _And yet it felt so good._

Just when he decided that they had to bring some distance between them - _no matter how_ \- Merlin lifted his head slowly and let their eyes met. Arthur felt his knees getting weak on an instant. Merlin's eyes were gleaming, his cheeks were painted in a soft pink and his lips just had been wetted by his tongue. The breath escaped Merlin's mouth in chopped, hot puffs. An in addition to all that, he brought his palms to his chest

"Arthur…" He sighed, and Arthur was pretty sure, that Merlin was trying to stop what-ever-was-happening. However it sounded so sensual, that it kicked the last rational thought out of his mind.

"God, Merlin!" he groaned for real this time, his voice hoarse with desperation and desire. His hands on Merlin's lower back pulled him closer.

The air was thick and hot, and they were covered with a film of rain and sweat. Yet it seemed that both of them needed the proximity of each other more than ever. Arthur let his hands trail over Merlin's back upwards over his shoulder and neck, until he could cup his cheek gently. Merlin's eyes were swimming with affection, longing and lust, so he closed them to as a desperate attempt to hide his feelings.

Compensating the loss of his eyes on him, Arthur bent down in slow motion and allowed his lips to whisper over the skin right below Merlin's ear. Merlin tilted his head to both, nestle his cheek further into Arthur's hand and give his lips more space. While pressing a warm kiss on his neck he caressed Merlin's cheek with his thumb before he moved his hand a bit to bury it in his wet hair. When Arthur teasingly nibbled at his earlobe, Merlin gasped his name again and lifted one hand around Arthur's neck while the other is clutching his shirt. Arthur shuddered as Merlin's fingernails were scratching his skin on both places. Encouraged he left open-mouthed kisses on his skin, kissing a way from his ear down to his collarbone. Merlin threw his head back and his lower body arched against Arthur's. Still holding Merlin close he only hesitated a second before his lips placed longing kisses on his sternum. He was about to move even lower when a throaty moan escaped Merlin's mouth.

"Arthur…", he breathed helplessly and carefully grabbed his head to pull him upwards. With a sensual sigh he pressed their lips together for their very first kiss. Finally getting what he had been longing for some time now, it felt as if his senses were exploding. He responded to Merlin's kiss in an instant, his mind and body inflamed with the need to never let him go again.

Their kiss was a back and forth between _fast and fervent_ and _heated and slow_. They completely forgot about the time and their surroundings.

"Oh god, Arthur, please stop…" Merlin whispered desperately, but kissed him again almost at the same time.

"You first," he breathed into his mouth and deepened the kiss passionately.

Merlin whimpered but wasn't able to break it either.

oooOoooOoooOooo

They were so caught in each other's presence that neither of them heard the thud.

"Arthur?" There was the sound again. "Arthur, Merlin you in there?"

Merlin tore his eyes open and pulled away as far as he could without hurting himself. (Therefore not very far). Arthur merely blinked, not even moving his hands a single inch. Both of them struggled for air while staring at each other dumbfounded.

"Lancelot!" It was Arthur who recovered his voice first.

"Got them," both heard Lancelot say, probably to someone on the phone. "You're both okay?"

"Yes...uhm...we...we're stuck. The door jammed."

There was a short pause on the other side of the door and Merlin pressed his eyelids shut in embarrassment and annoyance. Arthur chuckled. Merlin opened his eyes again and glared at Arthur, but with his face flushed like this, Merlin looked simply adorable.

"Okay, hold on. I'll get you out of there."

"Thanks Lancelot."

They heard Lancelot's footsteps fading away and Merlin glanced at Arthur.

"We, uhm should probably try to pull ourselves together. Quickly."

"That's not an...uhm...easy thing," Arthur replied dryly and got the chance to enjoy Merlin's blushing all over again. "I think we were equally involved in...that."

"Should I…?" Merlin started to move away. However, he didn't get very far. Arthur was still holding him in his embrace and made no effort to let him go.

"No, don't move." He shook his head. "Experience has shown that it won't work like this anyway."

"You're probably right. How do I look? Decent enough?"

Arthur took his time to gaze at Merlin, noticing his swollen lips, the red cheeks surrounded by disheveled hair, and his white shirt which he had pushed out of his way earlier. He groaned from the bottom of his heart and answered, "Definitely not!"

Merlin looked at Arthur with a mixture of annoyance, pride and amusement. "You're not any better, you know, Arthur!? Especially since I can actually _feel_ it."

Arthur chuckled, "I can _feel_ you too, Merlin."

They could hear Lancelot return, soon working on the door to free them. In the meantime Arthur and Merlin tried everything possible to gain back the control over their bodies.

It was just when they were looking nearly decent enough - at least considering their situation - that there was the loud sound of yowling metal audible. A few seconds later the door of the booth sprang open and Arthur almost lost his balance, keeping himself (and Merlin for that matter) from falling just at the very last moment. Both stumbled outside and exhaled with relief to fill to fill their lungs with cool and fresh air.

"Don't say anything wrong!" Arthur warned Lancelot.

The corners of Lancelot's mouth twitched. "I wouldn't dare."

"How did you find us?"

"Uther, you know he has his _eyes_ everywhere." he stated. "And what happened?"

Not willing to share _anything _that had happened, Arthur simply stared at Lancelot for a moment. Merlin quickly walked over to Lancelot's car, as soon he was out of earshot, Arthur grinned like a Cheshire cat, "A gentleman never tells," was all he said, before he strolled past Lancelot to follow Merlin.

Looking back at the telephone booth, Lancelot realized that it was really small in there. Especially for two men.

_A gentleman never tells_, Arthur had said.

'Well', Lancelot thought with a smirk, 'I hope he sticks with that, because I really don't want to know _that story_.'


	9. We're Going To Have A Baby

Arthur stood in the doorframe to the bedroom, staring adoringly at his husband in their bed. Merlin was reading on his side of the bed propped up against the headboard, knees tucked to his chest and the book lying in his lap. His hair was a adorable mess and his face show a soft glow. Arthur's heart soften at the sight and he found that look on Merlin irresistible. Merlin's eyes speed back and forth across the pages, obviously engrossed in whatever novel he was reading.

_God he's beautiful! _Arthur thought.

Finally Merlin felt Arthur's eyes searing into his and he looked up. He hitched one eyebrow up, tilting his head slightly sending his husband a questioning look; Arthur only smiles.

"Arthur," he started.

"Mmm," he answered.

"Do you think you would still love me if I was bigger?"

_Oh, oh_. Arthur and his limited knowledge about such questions tells him that he was just thrown into shark infested waters and that the next words out of his mouth would either send him a life raft or make him sleep on the sofa for the next few days. He stared at Merlin, completely puzzled at his random and totally ludicrous question.

When Merlin's face didn't give anything away, Arthur strode over to his side of the bed. He swatted Merlin's right knee in order for him to open his legs so that he could slip in and lay between them. Merlin shut his book, placed it on his bedside table and slid down the headboard that Arthur could lay comfortably on his stomach between his legs. Arthurs hands spread themselves over the bare skin of Merlin's abdomen where his shirt that Merlin had stolen on their first night spent together had ridden up, his chin coming to rest on his fingers.

"Merlin," he slowly began, "I would and will love you no matter what you look like because you," he stopped to move his hands and peck the warm skin of Merlin's stomach, "are the light to my darkness." Another peck. "And you are the love of my life."

Merlin's lips twitched up in a smile and he said, "Oh you're good Mr. Pendragon."

Arthur chuckled and rubbed his face over Merlin's stomach. He giggled that angelic sound that had become Arthur's favorite sound while Merlin thrashed around begging him to stop.

"Why would you ask such a random and ridiculous question?" Arthur asked when he finally decided to have mercy and let his husband breath.

"Well, I am getting bigger."

Arthur stared at him again completely befuddled, searching for the right words. "Merlin," he began, grabbing one of Merlin's hands, pulling it to his mouth to graze a kiss upon his knuckles, "you are not by any means getting uhm...fat."

"You say that now…" Merlin chuckled, finally telling him what he means. "I...am...pregnant.!

His eyes searched for any sign of reaction in Arthur's face, but he just laid there completely rigid. After a few seconds Merlin even realized Arthur had stopped breathing.

"Arthur, breath!" he tried to jolt him out of his shock by cupping either sides of his face.

Finally, when Merlin thought he was about to combust due to nerves; a huge toothy, unique, only reserved for Merlin type smile spread across Arthur's face.

"We're going to have a baby?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled back just as wide and nodded. Arthur started to pepper Merlin's stomach again with feather light kisses all around his belly button. Merlin began giggling softly. Arthur stopped suddenly, stared at down at his husbands tummy and started to talk.

"Hello in there, my little sunshine. I'm your papa."

Merlin smiled widely and stifled a chuckle. Arthur looked up after murmuring what had to be a short story into Merlin's stomach, stared into his eyes and said, "I love you so much Merlin."

Merlin ran a hand through Arthur's blond hair and whispered, "We love you too, Papa Pendragon."


	10. We've Missed You, Daddy

_**A little conversation between Arthur, Merlin and their daughter Maddie**_

**Maddie: ***snuggling with Arthur in bed* Papa?

**Arthur: ***gently rubbing his daughter's back* Mmm…

**Maddie: **I miss Daddy.

**Arthur: ***sighing* I know...me too my little princess.

**Merlin: ***smilingly standing in the door frame*

**Maddie: ***looks up* Daddy!

**Merlin: ***walks over, joining both of them in bed*

**Maddie: ***whispering* We've missed you Daddy!

**Merlin: ***chuckles, kissing both* Oh my... I've been away for only five minutes.


	11. You Could Have Died

Raindrops fell on the window frame continuously. It was midnight and all was quiet, Arthur sat down the bed, looking straight at the bathroom door, waiting. Thinking and fighting his demons.

It had been a messy evening, everything happened really fast, so fast he was watching it slowly now. Merlin, _his Merlin_, had been injured. It had been just a graze shot but it could have been worse.

Their team found a lead on a kidnapping case, they had left the office in a rush; only Lance, Percy, Gwen and Arthur himself had managed to get their vests on, but Merlin didn't. Arthur didn't notice until they were in the car. When they reached their destination and the team got off the car, he didn't miss the chance.

"Merlin, be careful, you don't have your vest on."

"It's okay Arthur, I will be fine."

They had been dating for a while now but they managed to keep their relationship a secret. They saw each other at work every day but they didn't show affection at all, not even when they were alone, there were only some gently lingering touches. They spent time in Merlin's or Arthur's flat on fridays and some weekends, also they had lazy days, watching movies, staying in bed embraced to each other. They defined themselves as two broken souls that matched perfectly, giving love, filling empty spaces sometimes just with each others presence.

That is why he cared so much, Merlin was his soulmate, without him - Arthur Pendragon didn't exist. That is why he almost begged him to be careful.

"I will be fine, really." Merlin insisted for the second time.

He squeezed Arthur's shoulder before the team heading out to break into the house where the kidnappers were. Just after a few minutes Arthur heard gunshots in one of the rooms in the back of the house and Lance screaming orders. He waited, then he saw Percy heading out the room with one of the kidnappers handcuffed.

"Merlin is injured."

Arthur stood there, his gun trembled in his hand and he put it back in the holster, _injured_, that couldn't be, he run into the room and saw Lance and Gwen helping Merlin to get up.

"Merlin, Merlin!" He yelled.

"I am okay, it's just a graze shot. That's all."

Arthur saw his shirt covered in blood. "Just a graze shot? You are bleeding!"

"I am fine, it doesn't hurt much."

Of course Merlin was minimizing it, Arthur could tell by Merlin's gaze that he was fighting against the pain. "Medics are on their way, okay. Let's get you out of here."

They helped Merlin walk in the ambulance, Arthur held him in his arms nearly crying, repeating the same phrase one time and another,

"You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

Merlin just held him tighter, whispering, "I am okay Arthur, it's nothing."

Merlin kept saying it was alright, Arthur kept saying that he could have died.

And now there he was, with a lot of stitches. They gave him pain meds, which he refused to take because they made him feel groggy. Arthur didn't insist, he was there to comfort Merlin and he was alive, that was the important thing.

Merlin came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, drying his hair in the process, (or trying to, it was pretty difficult with that kind of wound in his abdomen).

"Come here, sit. down. I will do it."

Merlin didn't argue, he was tired and weak and also because Arthur's whole body always felt warm and loving to his.

"Thanks."

Arthur dried his partners hair, placing kisses on it every now and then. It was relaxing. Merlin loved him that was a statement. Arthur knew exactly what he needed and he was taking care of him like he had done it for ages.

"Arthur."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Would you mind to stay tonight?"

"Merlin, I almost lost you today, the last thing I would do is leave you alone. I am not going anywhere, not today nor tomorrow, I will take care of you."

Merlin turned to meet Arthur's gaze and cupped his partners face with his hands. Merlin couldn't hide his feelings anymore.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin. You are my rock, you are my life. I will always be there for you." Arthur kissed Merlin softly on the lips. "And now I'm ordering some food and you take your pain meds."

Merlin chuckled slightly, "Okay I am not fighting that one this time."

After eating and taking his medication, Arthur started bandaging Merlin's wound as it had to be kept clean.

"It still hurts?"

"Not much now."

Arthur placed a kiss on Merlin's bandage, another on his stomach and the last one on his lips, bringing Merlin's body slowly down to the mattress. They just couldn't stop, the recent event were so intense and they kissed in what felt like hours.

"Sleep now my sweetheart, I will be here. I prepare you a hell of a breakfast tomorrow." Arthur whispered.

"Mh...sounds good to me." Merlin replied sleepily.

Arthur smiled and he pulled Merlin closer to his chest and he snuggled deeper on his non injured side. Happy to be alive and with the man he love.


	12. Betrayed

The dungeon was dark, cold and damp.

Merlin couldn't see anything, could barely stand in the small space he'd been shoved into. His head aches, his face was slick with a mix of tears, blood from a deep cut on his forehead and other cuts on his face. He was trembling and his whole body was slick with sweat. But that was nothing compared to how he felt.

_He had betrayed him - Arthur._

Even in his drug addled state Merlin could remember the taste of the poison they forced him to swallow and only minutes later he betrayed him. Arthur's secrets flying easily from his lips. The worst part was that he hadn't even been answering their questions; he had started babbling about anything other than Arthur. But then they hit him, again and again, so he'd called out for him, telling his torturers everything without thinking.

He remembered their laughter as they hauled him away, and a snide comment about, "Never trusting a damn servant."

Collapsing against the filthy ground, Merlin gasped for breath, the poison prevents that he can use his magic. His stomach roiled and his whole body is shaking whether from the knowledge of what he's done or from the poison in his system. Arthur had trusted him with his life and he, Merlin had betrayed him.

He didn't know how long he's been here. A flash of light from a torch filled the small space around him. He heard frantic voices calling his name, but he couldn't bring himself to answer them. He belonged in the shadows.

"Merlin!"

He recoiled from the sound of Arthur's voice, pulling back into the darkness. Arthur's hands were on his shoulders, his forehead touches his.

"It's me, Merlin. It's me." Arthur whispered gently again and again.

The words came out of him in a ghostly whisper. "I told them. I told them all."

Arthur let out a growl, and then there was a gentle shake on Merlin's shoulders. "Dammit Merlin, look at me!"

Merlin opened his eyes, blinked against the light. Arthur's face came into focus, only inches away from his own. Arthur's eyes showed no anger or disappointment, only relief and concern.

"Are you okay?"

Unable to answer him, Merlin felt wholly undeserving as Arthur carefully picked him up from the dirty floor. He buried his head in the crook of Arthur's neck, breathing in his scent. He's wondering if he ever be this close to him again once Arthur realized what he had done.

A sob escaped his mouth as he said, "Arthur, I told them your secrets."

His arms closed more tightly around Merlin, and his voice was a low murmur against his hair. "You didn't have a choice, my love. It's alright. We handle that later."

The endearment startled him, Merlin pulled back to look at Arthur's face. "W...What?"

Merlin saw a momentary flicker of confusion roll across Arthur's features, and then the corners of his mouth jerked up into a small smile.

An insistent voice broke into the space between them. "Is he okay?" Gwaine asked.

"He will be," Arthur replied. Merlin felt Arthur's lips brush gently against his forehead. "I take care of him."

And Arthur carried Merlin out of the dungeon, whispering words of comfort and love in his ear.


	13. His Worst Mistake

The case had gone so well, they knew who the murderer was, just needing the last proof to put him behind bars for a very long time. But Arthur had messed up, he'd been boasting because he'd solved the case as quick as he had, and Merlin had truthfully pointed out that it technically wasn't solved yet, not until Cenred Kingston was locked up, and that technically he had been the one to find the final clue. Arthur had been mean, he'd humiliated Merlin, and he'd left, he'd given Arthur a sad disappointed look, and he'd left. Arthur hadn't followed. That was the worst mistake he'd ever made.

Arthur was standing in front of Mr. Cenred Kingston now, the man they'd been after, suspected of laundering money, and shipping off drugs. "So Mr. Pendragon, you figured it out did you," said the man in question with a smile plastered on his face, somehow it unnerved Arthur, but he couldn't think why. Arthur knew Mr. Kingston would be arrested in say fifteen minutes, Lance, Gwaine and half of NSY were on their way, and even though Mr. Kingston had a gun pointed at him, Arthur knew he would have no trouble getting out of the way when the police stormed through the doors.

"So tell me Mr. Pendragon, was it you or your partner who figured it out?" the man asked, laughing hauntingly at the confused expression quickly fading from Arthur's face.

"He's very insightful your partner," he said the word with so much disdain, his hiss sending a shiver down Arthur's spine. They were in Mr. Kingston's office, and the man moved to his desk, pressing a button on his keyboard, revealing a big screen TV.

The scream of pain that erupted from the speakers sent chills through Arthur's blood. "He's much cleverer than I thought him to be you know, and much more loyal as well, he never gave anything up, no matter what I did to him, it's a shame really, that smooth skin, ruined forever." Arthur took a deep breath, watching Mr. Kingston cutting into the skin of his partner Merlin Emrys. He was on a table, bound on hands and feet, facing down, and his back already bloody and so full of scars they seemed to never end. "He did turn out to be boring after a while, his screams stopped, then there was only crying, I threw him out, threw him out like a piece of garbage." As Mr. Kingston spoke he'd turned off the screen, and before Arthur could respond Lance and Gwaine came running through the door, guns pointing at Mr. Kingston.

Arthur was out the room before either could ask what was going on, and Arthur could hear Mr. Kingston's cold empty laugh following him out of the building. He didn't know where to go, he had no clue as to where Merlin could be, other than the words – thrown out like garbage – running through his head and mind like a poison. Arthur ran, he ran through alleys, ran as far and as hard as he could. He almost collapsed, stopping and leaning against a wall, he called his father, and Arthur knew he needed help, he needed to find Merlin. "I'm already on it, I have men coming for you," Uther hung up, and not five seconds later a slim black car parked on the street in front of Arthur.

He slipped in, staring into the face of Lance and Gwaine, he groaned, having no interest in explaining what had happened when he had no idea if Merlin was dead or alive. To Arthur's surprise neither of them spoke, they just sat in silence as the car started driving, obviously bringing them to his father's office. Arthur slumped down into a chair and closed his eyes, pictures flashing through his mind, Merlin's goofy smile, his blue eyes and the way they saw through him, his messy black hair and his big ears.

But the pictures changed, Merlin's scream spread, the look of disappointment he'd given him the last time he'd seen Merlin, and the horrible picture of him lying dead and broken somewhere in London, and he was absolutely unable to do anything. Arthur didn't know how long he was sitting in his father's office, as a voice cut through the door, "We found him." His eyes snapped open, watching as Lance, Gwaine and Uther got up from their seats, following close behind as they all left the office. The car sped through London; as the driver most likely knew that there would be no ticket, not when it came to today.

Arthur stormed out as the first, pushing his way through the police. Merlin was on his stomach like he'd been in the video, Arthur could hear Merlin's faint breathing, but his eyes were a horror Arthur wished he'd never seen, they were dead, cold, and broken.

Merlin was moved to a private hospital, and Arthur was informed by Lance, and basically everyone that he was healing, the life slowly returning to Merlin's eyes. Arthur hadn't gone to see him. He refused to admit it was because he was scared, he even refused to admit it to himself, stubborn as he was.

It had been over a month since he'd been found, and Arthur knew Merlin was coming home, he also knew he would be mad at him, disappointed, and that he'd most likely never see him ever again, he understood. Arthur found himself stunned when he walked out from his bedroom, scratching his head, a yawn threatening to emerge. Merlin was sitting silently in his chair, patiently waiting for him, and Arthur found himself wondering for just how long he'd been there.

"I know why you didn't come to see me Arthur, and I just wanted to tell you that this is not your fault, I don't blame you, I never will." Merlin gotten up from his spot in the chair, and was halfway to the door. "I heard there's an interesting new case…," Merlin didn't get to finish his sentence, he was silenced by Arthur crashing his lips to his. Arthur had chosen not to think, chosen to simply act, act on his feelings, and do what he truly wanted to do, what he'd wanted to do for far longer than he'd like to admit.

He knew Merlin could see him in a way none other could, but it always surprised Arthur just how insightful he was, and the fact that Merlin didn't linger, that he didn't expect a response from him, was enough for him to finally admit it, to finally admit that he loved Merlin Emrys, to finally admit that he had been scared.

"I'm not happy to admit I have feelings Merlin, you know this; you also know you're the only one I've ever done so to. Move in with me, I've been an ass to you I know that, and you have no idea how much I regret for letting you go that day, you see me Merlin, and you might think I'm asking you to move in with me because I'm scared of letting you go, which is partly true. But it's mostly because I simply can't keep denying myself, denying that I do love you, that I want a life with you."

Arthur had been looking to the floor, worrying his hands, but when he raised his sight to Merlin, he was met with a smile. Merlin knew, he extended his hand to Arthur, allowing him to make his own choice, Arthur took it, and he pulled Merlin to him.

The kiss was slow, experimental almost, and Arthur catalogued every little piece of it, revelling in the fact of knowing that he could now do this whenever he wanted, to just pull him into his arms and kiss him, his Merlin.


	14. Sleeping Trouble & Baby Names

_**A big Thank you to all who read my little stories. A special Thanks to merisan123 for your lovely comments. :)**_

__ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Arthur wasn't sure what woke him from his dreamless slumber, but he laid there in bed on his side listening for anything that might be out of ordinary. After a few moments, Arthur sighed deeply before rolling onto his back. He didn't want to look at the spot where Merlin normally sleeps, he was visiting his mother Hunith in Ealdor and Arthur missed him terribly. Stretching out his arm, Arthur went to pull Merlin's pillow to him, but he encountered a small body instead.

"Papa?" a little voice whispered into the darkness.

"Arwenn, what are you doing in here?" he replied softly as he turned on his side to face his four-year-old daughter.

He'd tucked her into bed hours ago and she'd been sound asleep when he left her chamber. Her sneaking into his and Merlin's chamber must have been what awoke him.

"I miss Daddy." She whispered as she shifted closer to his side.

Arthur gently pulled her into his warmth and wrapped his arms around her little body. She'd been a cuddler since the day she was born, three of her favourite 'victims' besides himself and Merlin, were Gwaine, Percival and Gaius. They'd all fallen under spell the very first moment they'd laid eyes on her.

"I miss Daddy too, 'my little princess'. He'll be home hopefully in a few days." Arthur reassured his little girl as she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her little arm around his chest. Her small finger danced a pattern across his back and Arthur laid his lips against the crown of her head.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?" Arthur hummed against her head.

"What is the baby's name going to be?" she asked.

"Well Daddy and I haven't exactly decided what to name him." Arthur answered.

Arwenn was a very astute little girl and she'd overheard several of Merlin's and his debates over what to name the baby boy he now carried.

"But he has to have a name, Papa!" Arwenn protested before letting out a loud yawn.

Arthur pulled her closer and placed a kiss to her temple which was covered with soft blonde hair.

"I know, sweet 'princess'. Daddy and I will pick a name really soon. I promise." Arthur whispered.

"Okay. Sleep fine, Papa." She whispered before drifting off to sleep. Arthur just smiled and closed his eyes.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

A weight settling on the mattress woke Arthur the next morning. He was on his back with Arwenn sprawled across his chest. Her head was pillowed in the curve of his right arm and her body rested across his chest and abdomen. Arthur looked to his right to see his six-month pregnant husband smiling down at both of them.

"Found a new bed partner, huh?" Merlin whispered before slipping off his boots and curling up against Arthur's side.

"She wandered in here in the middle of the night. She said she missed her Daddy, how could I say no to her?" Arthur said before leaning down to kiss Merlin's lips he missed so much.

"Awww, my baby; I missed her too!" Merlin sighed as he leaned down to press a kiss to Arwenn's hand that was resting on Arthur's arm.

"She was grilling me in the middle of the night why her baby brother didn't have a name yet." Arthur said with a light chuckle. "So any ideas come to you?"

"You know, I was thinking about that all the way home. I think we should name him Elouan, that means 'storm'," Merlin said as he watched his husband's face for a reaction.

"I like Elouan," Arthur answered after a few moments of silence.

"Me too," a little voice added. Arthur and Merlin looked down to see their daughter's piercing blue eyes staring at them.

"You do?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Arwenn replied, before climbing over Arthur to move into Merlin's arms.

She settled into the space between Arthur and Merlin. Arthur repositioned himself so he was facing Merlin, Arwenn pressed her back against Arthur's chest, her head laid on Merlin's chest and her little hands rested on the bump that held her little brother.

"Do you like the name Elouan?" she whispered to the bump, causing both of her parents to grin.

The baby gave a kick that had them all laughing.

"Elouan Emrys-Pendragon, it is," Arthur said.

"Perfect," Arwenn whispered.


	15. I Can't Lose You

It was early on a Thursday morning; they were in Arthur's bed, sheets somewhat covering them as Merlin lay on his stomach facing the King, his chin propped on one hand the other lazily stroking over Arthur's chest. Merlin's hair was a mess, but Arthur liked it that way. Liked how when Merlin looked up at him through his lashes with a soft smile on his face and he can see golden sparkles in his blue eyes.

_It was early on a Thursday morning and they were in Arthur's bed because Merlin almost died twelve hours earlier._

He'd found Merlin with only seconds to spare, much too close for his ragged heart to accept. The man slowly choking the life out of him was dead before he hit the ground and Arthur didn't spare him another thought. Merlin had a pulse, barely but wasn't breathing and his mind threatened to shut down, his throat clogging with tears. Arthur took one more look at the man who lay still before him and knew he'd do anything to save him because he'd be dead without him too.

As his lips covered Merlin's for the first time, breathing life into still lungs, every stupid wall he'd erected, every ridiculous rule he'd created to keep Merlin away from him under the guise of keeping him safe crumbled into dust. Arthur forgot to count the breaths he was giving him, forgot how to do everything properly because the only thought whirling through his static filled mind was that Merlin could not die.

Arthur tried to keep him out and failed, Merlin was light seeping through every small crack and crevice, the tiny structural weaknesses in his walls no match for Merlin's cheerfully brightness because he'd started a slow process of erosion from the moment they first met. This entire time Arthur thought the walls still stood strong, thought being Merlin's friend had been enough but what he hadn't realized was how it had become so much more than friendship. There was trust, loyalty and love and Merlin wasn't outside his walls anymore, he was standing right next to him.

When the first puff of air emerged from Merlin's lips, Arthur felt light headed by the wave of elation that washed over him. He pulled back only far enough to cradle Merlin's face in his hands and wait for him to do it again. Arthur whispered pleas for him to breath, to be alive, to not leave him. Merlin coughed and choked and sputtered, his face going red and tears seeping from the corner of his eyes, but he was breathing and alive and nothing else mattered. Arthur hauled him to his chest, one hand cupping the back of Merlin's head, the other wrapped around his back, palm spread as wide as possible so he could feel each breath Merlin drew into his lungs.

Overwhelmed, Arthur didn't notice that he kept muttering "Thank you," over and over into Merlin's ear. When Merlin's cool fingers landed on his face and brushed away some tears he hadn't known he shed, Arthur let out a jagged exhale and held him even tighter. Merlin stroked a hand over the Kings head, slightly brushing his soft blonde hair; he tugged Arthur down until his forehead pressed into the hollow of his neck to the spot where angry red marks were already beginning to bloom. Merlin's soft sounds of comfort as he held him eased the ache of Arthur's soul.

When Arthur finally lifted his head up to find Merlin's eyes, there was no need to say a word. It was all there, everything that had been there since the beginning, only strong as steel now and unbreakable. Merlin gave his King a small wobbly smile and half a shrug as his hand came up to touch Arthur's cheek. His lips covered Merlin's, that time desperate and hard because he'd almost died and it was all too close and he couldn't longer deny everything that had happened.

By the time Gwaine and the other Knights caught up with them they were standing, Arthur wrapped protectively an arm around Merlin's waist. Gwaine caught the red eyes and the way Arthur couldn't seem to bring himself to stop touching Merlin but he didn't say a word.

Arthur tried to act normal when they returned to Camelot, taking Merlin directly into his chamber; he busied himself with changing his clothes while Gaius checked Merlin out and gave him some potion for the swelling and pain. But Arthur couldn't go longer than a few seconds without looking in Merlin's direction and all it took was one small flash of Merlin's eyes to get him to his side again. Gaius shook his head and muttered how it was about damn time while leaving the two alone in the chamber.

Merlin's eyes starting to droop and Arthur scooped him from the chair and headed towards his bed, leaving Merlin for the night was not something he'd even considered. He slid of Merlin's shoes and tucked him between the sheets, he was asleep the time his head hit the pillow. Arthur lay awake for hours just watching Merlin breath, counting the rise and fall of his chest as if he needed to keep watching or he might stop again.

When Merlin woke up from a nightmare, Arthur calmed him down and then held his sobbing, shaking body as Merlin relived the terror. Haltingly and with a raspy, pained voice he told Arthur it had burned and that the last thing he had seen through his rapidly greying vision was him. Arthur curled around Merlin, burying his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent and both fell asleep.

The light touch on his ribs is what woke Arthur up, not the bright morning light or the fact that he'd actually slept for six hours straight. Merlin's finger teasingly softly his skin sending shivers down his spine. When he noticed his stares Merlin looked up and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

_It was early on a Thursday morning Arthur could see his future and he liked what he saw._


	16. The Scent Of Strawberries

A sweet and fruity scent filled Arthur's nostrils - strawberries.

Merlin picked them up on his way to Camelot from a farm outside the town. He often tells him about the small farm run by an elderly couple. It's the same farm who makes that honey he likes and Merlin often brings him a glass and every time he thanks him, a small smile plays around Merlin's lips.

He likes that, a little too much. It's domestic, and Arthur Pendragon doesn't do domestic, especially when it comes to servants. Except when it comes to _his manservant _ Merlin, apparently.

It's his favorite time of the day, morning. So it's only Merlin and him at his chambers, just the way he likes it.

Arthur looks up from his daily papers as Merlin stands in front of him, explaining his schedule for the day. He's desperately trying to follow what he's saying, but all he can focus on is that sweet scent from the strawberries and...Merlin's lips.

Arthur hold tight these moment, because in a few minutes Merlin would go and doing the chores he has instructed to do. Merlin would lingering a bit as he waits for his King to finally wise up and ask him not to go. Arthur won't and he'll go.

But the truth is, Arthur's tired of holding back, putting the needs of Camelot and crises above the desires of his heart. He used to think he couldn't have Merlin and often thought he shouldn't, that his manservant deserves better than him. Now when Merlin's near, he can barely think at all. All he can do is smile and wish that the time would move slower.

He must be staring at Merlin, because he stops what he's saying and smiles at him. Oh god he's so beautiful when he smiles, and the corners of his lips turn up, Arthur can't help himself.

"Do you want one?" Merlin holds up a berry, balancing the top between his fingertips.

Arthur nods. He want so much more from Merlin, he can't even begin to put it all into words. But he'll start with a strawberry.

Arthur stands up, his feet moving in time with the thundering sound of his heartbeat that's pounding in his ears. Merlin's eyes are wide, kind of amused, and Arthur wants to spend the rest of his life making Merlin look just like this.

The tips of Arthur's boots touch the tips of Merlin's, and he can hear the way his breath catches, can feel it against his chest as his manservant slowly exhales. Arthur plucks the berry from between Merlin's fingers, then brings it up to his mouth. Merlin only hesitates for a second, then wraps his lips around it and takes a bite. Arthur tosses the stem to the side, then licks away the juice it left behind on his hand.

Merlin breathes his name, and it's the first time he's ever felt like it really _belonged _to him. It's never sounded like it meant so much. He cups Merlin's face in his hands, letting the pads of his thumbs skim across his cheeks. The warmth and softness of Merlin's skin makes his knees feel like jelly, he takes a deep breath as he moves a little closer.

Their lips touched for the first time. Slowly, so slowly, until Arthur can't tell where he ends and Merlin begins.


	17. Unresolved Feelings

_**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**_

_**In this One-Shot Merlin is a defending lawyer and Arthur is a Detective at Scotland Yard. Merlin has enough of his unresolved feelings for Arthur and will start a new life in New York. Can Arthur make him stay?**_

Merlin was seated in one of the vacant seats at the airport terminal. _How could he have been so stupid? _He mentally scolded himself. He had once again tried to get through to Arthur; he had tried to make him see just how much he cared for him without actually telling him that he loved him. The arrogant prat. For such an observant person, Arthur really was ignorant to his feelings towards him.

Merlin flashed back to the conversation he had with him in the hospital after he'd almost gotten himself killed just for the sake of finding Mordred. _Can't you see there are people who care about you? Who need you? _He'd use Gwen, Morgana, Lancelot, Gwaine , and even Uther to cover the true meaning of his words.

Sometimes he even wondered if maybe Arthur knew and just kept up his arrogance because he didn't feel the same and didn't want to hurt him.

Blinking his eyes in an attempt to drive away some tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, he thought back to when it all began. _When did he fall for this man? _Merlin sighed heavily, he couldn't think straight when Arthur was around him.

Merlin couldn't take it anymore, he had enough. He had been offered a job promotion in New York and he was going to take it. Merlin had only moments ago delivered his letter of resignation to his boss.

Merlin had said goodbye to all but one. One he wasn't willing to face, because he knew without a doubt Arthur could get him to stay. All he had to do was smile, touch him innocently or just ask and he would give in.

The woman's voice on the speaker overhead brought Merlin out of his daze and alerted him of the boarding of his flight. Sighing heavily, he reached down to grab his luggage when someone came to stand beside him. Turning his head slightly, his eyes came into contact with that all too familiar shoes. Groaning as he straightened up, he grabbed his bags in a hurry to get away from him. He jumped forward and blocked his path.

"What do you want Arthur?" Merlin asked, simultaneously rolling his eyes.

"You're leaving," he simply stated.

"Very good, now let me leave." He tried moving past him but Arthur grabbed his bags away from him.

"You're leaving," he started, "and you didn't even let me know." His eyes were searching Merlin's, but he was desperately trying to avoid his.

"I didn't think you'd care," he shot bitterly and immediately after he regretted it. Arthur looked hurt as if he were stung.

"You think I wouldn't? I had to hear it from your boss. Why are you leaving?"

"I don't know, Arthur. Do you care about anybody but yourself? And I'm leaving because I want to, there's something out there better for me than anything London has to offer."

Arthur looked at Merlin; both knew he wasn't talking about his job.

"Fine. Leave if you want to. But don't run because you're scared." Arthur's face was passive, displaying no emotion but maybe slight hurt.

Merlin laughed dryly, "Oh I'm running, am I?"

Arthur remained motionless, penetrating Merlin with his eyes.

"And what exactly am I running from Arthur? What I scared of?"

"You're scared of falling for me. You have feelings for me but you're scared of acting on them. You're scared of getting hurt." His eyes remained fixated on Merlin's and only when he saw his facial expression shift from shock to anger, he did realize what he just said.

Merlin's hand trembles as he tried to restrain his emotions. It was a lost cause. What upsetted him most was the fact that it was true, but how could Arthur say that to his face. He snapped.

"You're right Arthur, you always are. Why did you even come here? To throw my feelings for you to my face? I do love you, you arrogant prat!"

Merlin turned swiftly giving Arthur no time to explain. He snatched his bags from the ground where he'd left them and started to walk away. It only took a second for him to realize that he wasn't moving anywhere, mainly due to the hand firmly grasping his. Merlin turned, every intend on slapping him but Arthur promptly pulled him into a kiss.

Arthur's hand remained on Merlin's and his other was gently cupping his cheek. His lips were eager and persistent against Merlin's and after the initial shock wore off, Merlin found himself responding. Arthur's fingers at his cheeks, gently brushed away the tears that lingered at Merlin's eyes.

Arthur pulled back slightly. "Does that say it or should I still say it? he whispered against Merlin's lips and was rewarded with a shiver.

Merlin smirked, "Say it."

"I love you Merlin Emrys. And I'm such a idiot for not noticing it earlier."

"Yes, you are," Merlin smiled, "but you're my idiot now."

Arthur grinned before closing the distance between them once more.


	18. I'm Safe

_**Arthur survived Camlann, Mordred didn't had his chance to kill the King because Merlin killed him first. But Merlin still has nightmares about Morgana's and Mordred's betrayal. Now it's Arthur's turn to help his lover.**_

"NO!

Merlin screamed as he suddenly bolted upright in their bed. His heart beating so fast from the lingering threads of his nightmare.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything's okay," Arthur reassured him as he sat up and started to run his hand soothingly up and and down Merlin's sweating back. The repetitive action helped Merlin to calm down, his breathing slowed and deepened.

"Was is about Morgana?" Arthur asked gently.

They both agreed to have him talk about his bad dreams, in the hopes it would help chase them off.

"No, it was about you, he...killed you. I had lost you." Merlin whispered with so much pain in his voice, that it made Arthur's heart ache.

"Mordred?"

Merlin nodded slowly.

Arthur slipped his arms around Merlin from behind to brace his hands on his lovers chest and held him firmly against his body.

"I'm right here, Merlin. I'm safe." Arthur said as he laid his cheek against the hot skin of Merlin's back.

"I'm safe."


	19. The Ring

_**Alternate Universe - Canon**_

_**Morgana isn't evil and has a daughter (Eliza) with Leon, Gwen is happily married to Lancelot (so out of the story) and Arthur is King and Merlin still his manservant.**_

**Eliza:** *climbs on Arthur's lap* Uncle Arthur?

**Arthur:** Mmhh…

**Eliza:** What's this? *shows him a little black box*

**Arthur:** *stammers* Oh...uhm this...well...

**Eliza:** Yes?

**Arthur:** *mumbles* Engagement ring.

**Eliza:** *surprised* Why do you need an engagement ring?

**Arthur:** …

**Eliza:** *puppy dog eyes*

**Arthur:** *ruffles his hair* Oh fine! The ring is for Merlin.

**Eliza:** *teases him* Mmhh...maybe you should ask him for a date and spending time with him before-

**Arthur:** *irritates* But we were on dates and I spend a lot of time with him.

**Eliza:** *sighs* Really Uncle Arthur, watching Merlin doing the chores you give him and going on hunting trips doesn't count as dates.

**Arthur:** *stammers* Uhm...well-

**Eliza:** You should ask him nicely for a proper date, you know.

**Arthur:** *sighs* Oh fine! Merlin would you like to go on a date with me?

**Merlin:** *chuckles while clean up Arthur's chamber* Uhm..

**Arthur:** Merlin?

**Merlin:** *smiles* Of course you prat!

All three starts to giggle and chuckle.


	20. Protective Instinct Part 1

_**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**_

_**Arthur is a Detective at Scotland Yard. He had gotten a call that someone had hurt Merlin and put him into hospital. Arthur hadn't tell Merlin about his feelings yet.**_

"... a black eye, an injured jaw, it looks like two or more broken ribs – we're not sure yet, a broken finger and a bad burn on his chest. At the moment we have sedated him for the pain but..."

The doctor was still continuing talking in an apologetic but ultimately detached tone, but Arthur had stopped listening. He felt Gwaine move beside him, heard him say something to the doctor.

"Where's his shoulder bag?" Arthur interrupted Gwaine's talk with the doctor, his voice tight and carefully controlled; hiding the dark storm of feelings inside his chest.

"I'll go find it", Gwaine offered; clapping a hand briefly to Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur did not reply, forcing himself to stand still, his jaw clenching and hands clench into fists. Someone had hurt Merlin, someone had put him into hospital and that's not acceptable. Ever since he had gotten the call telling him that Merlin had been found beaten and barely conscious on a street near his home, fear and fury had been battling for supremacy within him. Now that he knows Merlin's injuries weren't life threatening he gave into the latter. But first he needed information's. After a while Gwaine returned with Merlin's shoulder bag and phone.

"He was on a date, right?" Arthur ask, trying to hide his shaken voice as he grabbed the things from Gwaine.

He quickly entering the password while looking in the shoulder bag, already deducting everything he found.

"Yes", Gwaine answered, "he mentioned his name towards Gwen and Lance, ...Mordred. "You think he ...?"

"I think Merlin was with this guy and next thing happend we get a call that he's in hospital." Arthur said grimly, "I know where I'm going first." He fired a short text to Scotland Yard and within minutes he got back the information he needed.

"Got him." Without a backward glance Arthur turned and strode towards the exit. Gwaine's voice called him back.

"Arthur!"

He hesitated, turning to meet his friend's concerned gaze.

"Whatever you do", Gwaine said "remember you're going to tell him about it when he wakes up."

Arthur gritted his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides but he nodded curtly. "I know. Please stay with him Gwaine till I get back."

Gwaine shook his head, his eyes soft with emotion. "Like you have to ask."

Arthur quickly hailed a cab and climbed in, during the ride to Mordred's flat his thoughts are racing. He wanted the person who had hurt Merlin to know that he Arthur Pendragon was exacting revenge on his behalf. It was strange and illogical but Arthur knew he was very close to losing all reasons completely and taking a man's life tonight.


	21. Coming Home

_**Alternate Universe - Canon**_

_**Having the most powerful sorcerer who walks the earth as a lover, Arthur is faced with the problem that Merlin sometimes isn't home.**_

In the dim light of their chamber, Arthur was sitting on his table, his forehead rested on his hands and he was thinking about Merlin. He had been gone on his mission for months now. With no sign of him anywhere, it seemed less likely every day that he was never coming back. Arthur was never nowhere near admitting that out loud, but the thought was constantly in his mind.

And here in their chamber it was almost as though he could feel Merlin is there with him, and the idea of going elsewhere seemed like the loneliest thing he could imagine.

Arthur didn't know what caught his attention, his head jerked up and that was when he spotted him. He was standing in the doorframe to the chamber, still as a statue. Even with the dim light, there was not a single doubt in Arthur's mind who the man in front of him was. The problem was he didn't believe it. It wasn't the first time he had imagined seeing Merlin.

And now he was seeing Merlin again, this time standing right in front of him. It could have been a second or hours, he didn't know, but it was the vision of Merlin who broke the stillness. He took a hesitant step away from the doorframe.

"Arthur?"

When Arthur didn't answer, barely breathing, Merlin stepped closer. Even though he moved lightly, the king could hear his steps like they were amplified. His visions didn't usually include sound effects, but he didn't doubt that his desperation could make anything happen.

Merlin didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of his king and lover. He was so close that the expressions and lines of concern on the sorcerer's face were clear to him. His hand came to rest gently on Arthur's where he gripped the arm of the chair for dear life. He was almost numb, and he barely felt the contact, unable to move or drag his eyes from Merlin's face. Merlin slowly knelt down in front of him until they were eye level.

"Arthur."

Merlin's quiet murmur wasn't a question this time, but more of an affirmation that he was real. Suddenly, Merlin leaned over, threw his other arm around Arthur, and buried his head in his lover's lap.

For the first time, the fact that maybe he wasn't dreaming entered Arthur's mind. Afraid as he was to believe that it might be true, Arthur lifted his free hand and gingerly ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. Merlin felt so real and his warmth was surrounding him. Arthur closed his eyes against the tears he felt welling up, and breathed him in.

The sorcerer looked up at his lover and Arthur felt his lips move against Merlin's. Barely able to make out a sound, the king felt more than heard his whispered, "I'm sorry."

Arthur slid forward in the chair, bringing his body against Merlin's as he lowered his knees to the floor. He buried his face in Merlin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back. His fists clenched the fabric of his tunic, and every inch of him from his knees up was pressed against Merlin. The sorcerer wrapped his own arms around the king, holding him so tightly that it felt like he was in a vice. If he hadn't been so desperate for the contact, Arthur might have worried about bruises.

They stayed kneeling on the floor for a moment, and then Merlin moved to sit. Arthur stayed pressed against him, as though if an inch got between them the world would end. Merlin tried to turn him so that the king could rest in his lap, but Arthur was having none of it. Instead of turning to the side, he placed one knee on either side of Merlin's thighs.

Merlin's arms had relinquished their death grip, but his hands never left Arthur's body. They moved soothingly over the king's back, up to his hair, and finally one landed on his leg where it was pressed against him. The other rubbed gently on the back of Arthur's neck.

Arthur could feel his lover surrounding him, and he pressed his lips against the skin of Merlin's neck. His scent was overwhelming, and Arthur was positive that he couldn't have stopped himself from tasting him if the world depended on it. He opened his lips and just grazed the sorcerer's throat with the tip of his tongue. Pressed against his lover as he was, there was no missing the vibrations of a moan as Merlin reacted to the contact.

Merlin pulled away and just before a cold settled in at being rejected, Arthur felt the sorcerer's lips press warmly against his. He opened up, trying to taste more of Merlin. The sensations around Arthur were overwhelming, from the fabric of their clothes to the warm slide of Merlin's lips against his.

Merlin slid the tips of his fingers under the hem of the king's tunic, stroking his warm skin. Arthur moved a hand to cover Merlin's on his thigh, and at the same time he pulled his lips away from Merlin's. The sorcerer stilled immediately. The king didn't back away any further, he just leaned in to rest his forehead against Merlin's.

"Arthur, we can stop." Merlin's voice was rough. "We can-"

"Wait." Arthur, short of breath, covered Merlin's lips with his fingers, not backing away a bit. "Just one thing."

"Anything," Merlin murmured against his hand.

"Never again. I'm done."

After his words, tension shot through Merlin. Arthur could feel him become like a stone.

"Not with this idiot, this is so not done," he corrected the sorcerer's misunderstanding with a half smile on his face. Slowly the tension ebbed, and he continued. "You're never ever doing this to me again. I can't stand being left here not knowing. The next time I come with you!"

Arthur was still pressed up against Merlin, too close to see his face, but he had to make sure that his lover understood. He pulled back from his forehead and his lips hovered just a breath away from Merlin's.

"Got it?"

The moment dragged on, and Arthur thought for a second that just this once Merlin might actually tell him no.

"Yes, I got it, Prat."

The words were punctuated by Merlin's lips closing the gap between them.


	22. Protective Instinct Part 2

_**Sequel to the One Shot from Chapter 20**_

_**Someone had hurt Merlin, Arthur takes care that the man who beats him gets what he deserves. And will Arthur tell Merlin what he feels?**_

_A black eye, an injured jaw, it looks like two or more broken ribs, a broken finger and a bad burn on his chest._

The doctors voice murmured incessantly in the back of Arthur's mind, repeating over and over.

When the taxi finally reached his destination and Arthur hop out, he was trying to calm down a little bit - but he failed.

He vaulted silently up the fire escape to Mordred's apartment. Crouching outside the window, Arthur smashed it with his gun, vaulting over the to land next to a white leather couch. A tall man dressed in a grey shirt and boxer shorts stared at him from the kitchen, his jaw hanging open in shock. As Arthur stood up, the surprise was quickly replaced by fear.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Arthur walked towards him, arms rigid at his sides. "Mordred Vlahos?" he asked tightly.

He saw the other man's hands begin to shake, the water in the glass he was holding begin to splash over the sides. There was a small bruise forming on his cheek. Arthur's jaw clenched.

"I-I don't understand", Mordred babbled, "you've made a mistake…"

Stopping a few paces in front of him, Arthur took Merlin's handy out of his pocket. He held it towards the other man, the golden dragon cover clearly visible, and saw his eyes widen in recognition.

"Hey man," Mordred put the glass down, raising his hands and edging away from Arthur. "That was, that was nothing."

He began shuffling towards the living area, trying to keep as much distance between himself and Arthur as possible.

"Nothing." Arthur barely managed to spit the words out. he swivelled slowly to follow Mordred's movements, never taking his eyes from him.

"Well, yeah, things got a bit out of hand but it wasn't my fault." He lowered his hands, flashing a conciliatory smile.

Arthur tightened his jaw, his fury building. The doctor's voice continued to murmur in his head.

_A black eye, an injured jaw, it looks like two or more broken ribs…_

"So tell me what happened." Arthur commanded.

"We were on a date and things went well. So then I say 'Hey let's take it back to my place'. And you know what, he said yes." He raised his hands in a gesture of innocence. "He said yes," he repeated.

Mordred was growing more confident as his story progressed, his conviction dispelling all former traces of fear in his voice.

"And then, then we get here, and the son of a bitch changes his mind."He stopped, spreading his hands in disbelief.

"He's standing right here man, in my apartment and he just says he can't, he wants to go home...blah blah blah. And I'm not a guy who'll take no for an answer. He's here. he wants it, now he's changing his mind? So yeah, I got a bit persuasive. I mean you should have seen this man, believe me he definitely wanted it."

"What happened next?"

Arthur forced the words through clenched teeth, fighting to keep from shooting a bullet through the guy where he stood. Only the knowledge that Merlin would not want him to, held him back.

"Well that's the thing. The son of a bitch hit me" He fucking hit me!"

"And you hit him back?"

"Of course I did. He hit me!" he said again, his voice ringing with disbelief.

"And the burn?" Arthur asked, his voice oddly even.

He was well past the point of fury now, instead he was merely functioning, coldly and efficient.

"What?"

_A black eye, an injured jaw, it looks like two or more broken ribs, a broken finger and a bad burn on his chest._

"The burn on his chest."

Arthur watched Mordred's eyes widen in response to his tone, a tendril of fear finally beginning to take root.

"I left my iron on before I went out. When I...when he fell, he must have knocked the iron over. It fell on him, I guess. I don't know man...like I said I lost my temper, things got a bit out of hand."

His voice was beginning to shake. Arthur glanced around, seeing the iron propped on the kitchen counter. Wordlessly, he reached out and switched it on. Mordred's eyes followed him, wide and staring. Arthur looked back at him, meeting his gaze, allowing his intent to show. The other man gasped and turned pale.

Still not speaking, Arthur crossed to the doorway and turned the lights off, leaving them both in the dark. In the sudden silence Mordred's breath sounded overloud, his gasping, rapid intakes growing shorter and faster as his terror grew. Arthur moved towards him, knowing that his silhouette was clearly outlined in the dim light cast by the nearby streetlights. The other man stood frozen, not even trying to escape.

"Please," Mordred begged, "don't hurt me."

Arthur's fist connected mercilessly with the other man's face. He staggered back, falling against the couch.

"Stop," Mordred pleaded, fear and pain making his voice shake. "Please."

Arthur remained silent, batting the frantic man's arms aside as he rained punches onto his chest and sides. He heard Mordred groan in pain, writhing on the couch where he had fallen.

"Come on, man!" he cried. "It's not like I raped him!"

Arthur's jaw clenched. Catching a flailing hand in his, he clamped his fist around the other man's wrist, his other hand methodically selecting the index finger. He looked down, seeing Mordred's wide, terrified eyes illuminated by the streetlights lancing across his face. Arthur held his gaze, face cold and expressionless, and then mercilessly yanked the finger back, not releasing it until the fingertip brushed the back of Mordred's hand. His scream split the silence.

Releasing his hand, Arthur gripped the collar of the man's shirt, ripping it open to expose the top of his chest.

"Oh God, oh God…"

Stepping away and ignoring the man's moaning, Arthur crossed towards the now scorching hot iron. He picked it up, flicked on the lights and moved very slowly back to the couch. He stood there, looking at Mordred huddled and moaning, waiting for the other man to realize what was about to happen. Feeling his presence Mordred turned his head slightly, opening his eyes just enough to ses Arthur and the iron ready in his hand.

"No...no...please," he began, tears streaming down his face.

Arthur yanked him into a sitting position, brushing his weak attempts at defense aside. He grasped Mordred's face in his free hand, forcing him to make eye contact, and raised the iron.

The apartment door slammed open behind him.

"Scotland Yard, hold it right there!" Detective Lance du Lac's voice rang out loudly.

"Oh, thank God," Mordred cried. Officer, please, please help me."

Arthur did not bother to turn, knowing that a gun was already trained on him. He didn't drop the iron. He heard Lance edge into the apartment.

"Am I gonna have to put a bullet in you?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, not taking his eyes from Mordred. "You know what he did!"

Lance continued speaking, his tone strained. "I know you care about Merlin, and believe me, I think this guy deserves everything he gets. But you and I both know he wouldn't want his blood on your hands."

"I'm not going to kill him."

For the first time Arthur turned and looked his partner in the eye, noting the other man's anger and distress.

Lance did not respond, but Arthur saw a hint of understanding in his eyes, coupled with the barest shadow of approval. It was enough.

Without a word Arthur clamped a hand on Mordred's shoulder, holding him in place as he pressed the hot iron firmly down on the exposed skin of his chest. He held it there, listening to the man's screams, the smell of burning flesh filling the apartment.

Arthur stood up, letting the iron fall to the floor, barely aware that Mordred had passed out from the pain. He felt drained. It was as if, his punishment enacted, the other man had ceased to exist. Instead his thoughts turned to Merlin. He heard Lance move closer behind him, holstering his gun.

"Merlin gonna be okay?" Lance asked quietly.

""Not for a while," Arthur responded, his back to his partner. "He'll have some scars."

They both knew they would be more than just physical. Arthur turned to meet his partner's gaze, and a wordless thanks passed between them.

Lance nodded. "Take care of him."

"I will."

Without a second glance at Mordred, Arthur climbed through the window and out onto the fire escape. He was on the ground and hailed a cab within seconds, giving the driver the hospital address.

Merlin needed him.

Arthur was sitting on Merlin's hospital bed, holding his hand and gently stroking through his hair. He's still not awake. It's painful for him to see Merlin so weak and broken, the torture was too much for his body. He removes his jacket and shoes, laying down besides Merlin. He wraps an arm around his waist and pulls his body closer to his own, telling him quietly what he had done.

Merlin breathing in a familiar scent, feeling a body so close to his own.

"Arthur?"" he whispered and slowly opens his eyes.

Hearing his name from Merlin's lips, Arthur opening his eyes holding the man's gaze. A small nod from Merlin telling him that he had heard what he had done.

"Anything for you. I love you Merlin!"

"I love you too!" he softly whispered.

Arthur taking Merlin's face in his hands and kisses him carefully.


	23. Where Else Would I Be?

_**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**_

_**Merlin gets drugged in a bar while he is on a holiday. He doesn't remember anything that happened and hasn't contacted anybody, but of course Arthur knows.**_

"Sir, you can't go in there!"

Merlin looks up as the door bursts open, letting out a sigh of relief when his eyes fall on Arthur's familiar figure barreling through the door. He's at Merlin's side in an instant, brushing of the angry nurse trailing behind him. His eyes darken as he takes in Merlin's bruised face, a deep crease forming between his brows.

"You didn't have to come." Merlin murmurs, despite how happy he is to see Arthur. He's feeling vulnerable and scared and Arthur's really the only person who can make that go away.

Arthur gently brushes his knuckles down Merlin's cheek in a feather-light caress, and he leans into the touch, grateful for the warmth and familiarity.

"You're hurt." There's a note of anger in Arthur's voice, and Merlin can see the raging turmoil in his eyes. "Where else would I be?"

Merlin smiles softly up at him, feeling safe and comforted for the first time since he woke up, bruised and battered in his hotel room. Arthur has the power, to make him feel protected even in the worst moments.

The doctor who was treating to his injuries, before they were interrupted by Arthur's abrupt entrance, makes his presence known by pointedly clearing his throat. Arthur's hand fall from Merlin's face and he blushes, his eyes flying back to the doctor.

"Arthur Pendragon." He holds out his hand.

"Dr. Gaius." He gives it a firm shake before turning back to Merlin. "We still have some tests to run, but your boyfriend can stay if you want."

"He's not my boyfriend." Merlin jumps in quickly. "He's just my boss. Wait, that sounded disrespectful, I didn't mean _just _like- I mean we're not, it's not… He's not my boyfriend." He sighs and presses his eyes closed. Merlin knows if he looks at Arthur, he'll be smiling that little indulgent smile he saves just for him.

The doctor's eyebrows raise skeptically. "My boss can barely remember my name on a good day. Yours flies across the the country at a moments notice because you got hurt…"

Arthur glares the poor man down and he breaks off.

"_Okay_. Well, would you prefer he wait outside then?"

"No he can stay." Merlin says quickly, grabbing Arthur's hand, suddenly terrified at the thought of him leaving.

Arthur gently tangles his fingers with Merlin's, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Merlin gets lost in Arthur's eyes for a moment, unspoken words floating between them.

"I'm staying." Arthur says firmly.

"Just your boss." The doctor mutters, a smile on his face as he gets back to work.

Neither of them react, but Arthur's fingers stay wrapped around Merlin's for the rest of the exam, occasionally rubbing soft circles over his knuckles.


	24. A New Life

_**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting (with Magic) / Magical Pregnancy**_

Merlin was staring at himself in the mirror still not believing that their 'little one' growing in his belly, that there was a new life inside of him, depending on him to keep it safe. Merlin looked down, rubbing softly small circles over his still flat belly and replayed the moment he and Arthur found out he's pregnant.

"_Arthur, I think I'm sick; maybe the flu or something." Merlin didn't even have the energy to open his eyes. His body was feeling heavy, he wiggled under the blanket and he felt like he was going to vomit._

"_You don't have a high temperature." Arthur sat beside his partner extended his hand to his forehead, a little worried look shoos over his face._

"_But I feel awful." Merlin turned to him slightly open his eyes._

"_Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Arthur laid down beside him and holding his partner in his arms._

"_N-N-No." And he fell asleep._

They were going to the first appointment after both found out the big news and Merlin was afraid. The only thing that keeps him sane was that Arthur was going with him; he insisted, of course he does. Arthur insisted holding his hand and kissing his forehead while the doctor shows them the ultrasound of their unborn child. But still Merlin was nervous he didn't know how to handle everything, it was just a little too fast for him.

"_Merlin it's already 2 pm and you're still in bed. You're okay?" Arthur walked in the bedroom with a more worried look on his face as earlier._

"_Uhm... what?" Merlin was woken up from his sleep by Arthur's voice and he still felt sick._

"_Merlin, I think we should go to the hospital. You don't look so fine." Arthur looked uncomfortable at his feet, little unsure what to do next._

_I'm sorry." Merlin didn't know why he was apologizing. Maybe because Arthur was supposed to go to work but instead he had to take care of him. Or maybe he felt like a burden to him. Merlin was just sorry because of everything – he was emotional._

"_I don't know why you are apologizing. Through sickness and health, remember?"_

"_We're not married, Arthur." Merlin chuckled a little bit._

"_Not yet". Arthur wrinkled his eyebrows and winked at his partner and in any other circumstances Merlin would find it attractive, but he was too busy motioning to Arthur to bring a bucket or something he can throw up in._

"Are you okay, Merlin?" He heard Arthur's concerned voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes I'm fine." Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and started getting ready but since he was so emotional – more flashbacks kept finding their way into his mind.

_He threw up and Arthur was at his side. After he was done throwing up, Arthur picked him up and helped him to the kitchen, giving him water to help him with his burnt throat. Arthur called a cab, as the car arrived he helped Merlin out and put him in._

"_St. Avalon's Hospital." Arthur simply stated._

Merlin put on his favourite shirt, he realized it were the same one he wore the day Arthur said he loved him. He was getting in his jeans when he felt tears slip down his cheeks.

"_So what brings you two here?" Dr. Gaius asked friendly._

"_He feels sick." Arthur answered and let Merlin tell all his symptoms._

"_I see." Dr. Gaius smiled warmly when Merlin told him everything._

"_We'll draw blood and run some tests but I have an idea what's up with him."_

_After a few minutes of waiting in anticipation Dr. Gaius was standing in front of them. Arthur's hand went to Merlin's and they tangled their fingers together not letting go of one another._

"_Congratulations, you're having a baby!" Dr. Gaius grins at the anxious soon to be parents._

_The tensions faded away as the reality sank in, of course both knew this could happen because Merlin had magic. And now they are going to be parents. _

_Arthur smiled and hugged Merlin, placing soft kisses all over his partners face, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Merlin hugged him back with all his love he felt for Arthur, knowing that their child would have the greatest Papa on earth._

Arthur walked into the bathroom, he couldn't wait for Merlin to get out, he found him crying.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Arthur cupped his partners face with his hands and looked at him with concern and love in his eyes.

"What if I won't be a good Dad? What if I'm not ready for a child? What if I messed up?" Merlin cried.

"Look at me." Arthur waited for Merlin to look him in the eyes. "You won't be a good Dad; you're going to be a perfect Dad. I'm never going to leave neither you nor our child; we are going to raise it together. We made it; we are going to provide it the best life we can." Arthur put his hands gently on Merlin's belly, "when this baby is born and you hold it for the first time, you'll see you're ready. We'll both see we're ready."

Merlin started crying again but this time because of joy. "Thank you."

"Now if we don't hurry we'll be late for our first appointment!" Arthur picked him up, Merlin chuckled and they were on their way.

7 month later Felicity Emrys-Pendragon was born and in the moment Arthur and Merlin first saw her they both realized they were ready for her; they were ready to raise her and watch her grow up just like Arthur said they would.


	25. Changes

_**Alternate Universe - Canon**_

_**A feast in honor of the victory over Morgana's troops at Camlann changes everything between the king and his court sorcerer.**_

The king propped himself up on his elbow and watched the man beside him sleep. His eyes followed from the top of Merlin's raven dark hair, to his long lashes that were fluttering softly against his smooth pale skin. Arthur looked at the sorcerer's flushed cheeks and his full plush lips. Those beautiful, extremely talented lips. Arthur leaned in and gently kissed Merlin, being careful not to wake him. He wished he could see the sorcerer's beautiful blue-golden-sparkling eyes but they were closed in sleep and Arthur could remember them how dark they were the night before when he was making love to Merlin.

Making love. That's what they did last night.

The king didn't even know how it had started. They tiptoed around their feelings for years now, and last night at the feast something had changed though.

Arthur felt it the moment Merlin walked into the throne room. He was standing a little secluded from the major crowd with Gwaine and the happily married couple Lancelot and Gwen, discussing the battle. Merlin looked beautiful in his black breeches with matching black boots, his white tunic and no neckerchief, so Arthur could see his long slender neck. His hair was a mess as always but Arthur liked it that way.

The sorcerer literally took his breath away.

He ended up spending most of the night at Merlin's side, smiling at him and getting a blush as his reward. He also couldn't keep his hands of him, whether a hand on the sorcerer's lower back when they changed from talk partner to talk partner, or brushing his fingers with Merlin's when he gave him a goblet with wine or just making sure to 'accidentally' brush against his arm when he could without making it obvious.

Arthur had a strange feeling that Merlin didn't mind at all and if his eyes weren't deceiving him Merlin also was touching him a little bit as well.

It all came ahead for them when Arthur left to speak with Gaius about the wounded. On his return he found Merlin talking with a tall douche bag. He didn't know what came over him though a voice that sounded strangely like Gwaine did mutter in his head _jealous_ as he walked to stand by the sorcerer's side, making it very obvious to Mr. Douche bag that Merlin was his!

After that it was pretty much a blur, except the king did remember Merlin teasing him and he kissing the sorcerer to stop him, then he asking if Merlin wanted to leave with him. They could barely keep their hands of each other as they heated to the king's chamber, were clothes quickly discarded.

So here he was now after a couple of very nice rounds with Merlin, watching him sleep, knowing that his life was going to be changed by this beautiful man and even though the thought scared him a little bit he was willing to give it a shot.

Arthur lowered himself back on his bed, adjusting Merlin so that he was resting his head on the king's chest and he wrapped his arm around the sorcerer's waist, pulling him close. He gave Merlin a kiss on the forehead and fell back to sleep, his heart content.


	26. Don't Leave Me

_**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**_

_**After his husband's death, counsel Merlin Emrys had moved from Ealdor to Camelot, where he met Detective Arthur Pendragon. **__**Both men tiptoeing around their feelings for each other for almost two years now. Then a shooting at the courthouse changes everything.**_

Two shots rang out simultaneously.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled, running towards the Detective.

He was collapsed on the hard cold floor, clutching his arm, breathing sharply through gritted teeth. The other police officers Lance and Gwaine skidded onto the scene, and in seconds Lance was calling for an ambulance.

Cenred King, the man which had stormed with a gun into the courthouse, wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

"You're going to be fine, you hear me?" Merlin told the Detective, as Arthur drew shuddering breaths. He pressed his hand over Arthur's, keeping pressure on the wound caused by the bullet, just as his uncle Dr. Gaius Williams had teached him.

"M-Merlin." Arthur gasped as he moved.

Merlin put the index finger of his spare hand gently on the Detective's lips. "Shh. Don't speak," he whispered in a breathy voice.

He could see the pain and fear in Arthur's eyes and his heart clenched. "Arthur listen to me...you're going to be fine. Don't-don't leave me."

The wail of sirens was getting closer, and soon Arthur was lifted into the back of an ambulance and driven away to St. Avalon's hospital.

Merlin stood up, his hands shaken as Gwaine walked over to him, "Merlin? You're okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Can-can you take me to St. Avalon's?"

Gwaine walked with Merlin to one of the police cars car and they drove in silence to the hospital.

ooOoo

Merlin hurried over to the receptionist.

"Where is Detective Arthur Pendragon?" He asked and the woman glanced at him.

"I'm sorry Sir, only family and-"

Looking at the ring still on his finger, Merlin improvised. "He's my...f-i-a-n-c-e-e .", and the woman raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, Sir," she looked still disbelieving at Merlin, "in that case, room 266."

Merlin turned and moved away, followed by Gwaine.

"Fiancee?" Gwaine grinned and Merlin cuckled.

"Just don't tell Arthur I said that to get in." He smirked, and Gwaine knocked on the door to the room. "Otherwise I'm dead."

Gwaine pushed the door open, and Arthur looked up.

"Well...hi." He smirked at Gwaine and glanced at Merlin.

"Hey princess." Gwaine teased, and sat down in one of the plastic chairs.

Merlin glanced at the chairs, and opted instead to sit next to Arthur on the bed. The Detective rolled his eyes. Gwaine stood up, slightly smirking.

"I'll go get some coffee."

"Hi." Arthur smiled, and Merlin's fingers brushed lightly over the bandage around the Detective's arm.

"Hi." He answered, not meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur said and he finally looked at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Merlin cut off Arthur's words by putting his lips over the Detective's. They didn't notice the door opening, and then closing when Gwaine noticed what was happening.

"About bloody time."


	27. Let Me Take Care Of You

_**Alternate Universe _ Modern Setting**_

_**After a fire broke out in his apartment complex, Arthur takes care of Merlin.**_

Merlin had never resented wearing so little to bed in his life. He was sat on the stairs to his apartment, shivering with the cold, while fireman and paramedics ran riot around him. A small kitchen fire had spread in the apartment next to his and the flames were roaring across the entire floor. According to a paramedic, he was lucky; there had been minimal smoke inhalation, he had only suffered only minor burns and his apartment had only been partially damaged.

Merlin had been asleep when the fire started - images of sleeping people suffocating on smoke and carbon monoxide fumes invaded his brain every time he thought of it, making him panic and breathe a little deeper - but the noise, and frantic knocking on his door had woken him up. His next door neighbour, an elderly man called Gaius, had made sure to wake him up before leaving, for which Merlin was incredibly thankful. There was a couple of burns on his arm from where he had scraped past a metal doorknob on the way out, but other than that, he was unscathed.

The second Merlin got the all clear from a paramedic, he sent a text to Morgana, asking her if she wouldn't mind picking him up and dropping him off at Will's apartment. Merlin tucked his knees under his chin, wishing he had asked her to bring a blanket. Sleeping in a pair of boxers and a thin shirt seemed like a great idea when his apartment was so warm, but now he was sat outside in the freezing cold, and he thought he might actually get hypothermia if Morgana didn't get him stat.

"Merlin!?"

Morgana's voice made him lift his head up, and he saw her searching for him frantically through the crowd, Arthur at her side.

When he reached him, Arthur cupped Merlin's face, angling it upwards to get a better look.

"Merlin, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"You didn't get burned?"

"Arthur, really…"

"You're not having any trouble breathing?"

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern, but I got out before it got too bad. I've got one small burn on my arm, but I can barely feel it. Please, just tell me Morgana have a blanket or something in her car."

Arthur seemed to actually see Merlin for the first time, rather than just firing random questions. His hands dropped from Merlin's face to his arms, and he smiled apologetically. He rubbed the man's arms to warm him up, but withdrew when Merlin winced as he put pressure on his burn.

Shrugging off his jacket, Arthur wrapped it around Merlin's shoulders, and kept an arm around him as he walked him to Morgana's car. Merlin was genuinely touched by Arthur's concern, the way he held the car door open for him, made sure Morgana turned on the heating when they were inside, and kept a hand on his bare thigh in strange attempt to keep him warm, or offer comfort.

Merlin was trying so hard to ignore the hand on his leg, so incredibly warm on his cold skin, that he didn't notice the car stopped at Arthur's penthouse.

"Uhm, why…" Merlin started but Arthur shook his head.

"Don't. You didn't actually think I'd let you stay at this friend of yours which I didn't really know."

"I don't want to…"

Morgana smirked knowingly at the two. Merlin went to argue, but Arthur held up a hand to silence him.

"Merlin, just stay here. Please you're freezing, come inside, let George make you a cup of tea and you can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

Ten minutes later, Merlin was sat with his feet curled underneath him on the sofa of Arthur's penthouse, wearing a pair of Arthur's pyjama bottoms and one of his shirts. A fleece blanket was thrown over his shoulders and a hot cup of tea placed in his hand. George, the butler, had been joyful about his arrival, offering him help if he needs anything.

Arthur joined him on the sofa, "Warming up?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded, "you know, this is all too much, I'm fine."

Arthur glanced down, in something that looked curiously like nervousness.

"The thing about shock is that you don't feel it until you let go. It's why people have panic attacks after the fact, why they don't feel pain until they're in the back of the ambulance." Arthur paused, taking a deep breath. "I thought I was fine, when I came back from my undercover work for MI5, but after a few days I woke up in a puddle of my own sweat, breathing heavily and heartbeat quickened."

Merlin instinctively put his hand on Arthur's arm.

"I got a small burn on my arm, in a fire that barely touched me. Don't compare to two years dismantling Mordred's criminal network, and fighting for your life."

"It doesn't matter," Arthur shook his head vehemently, "because you feel fine now but one night you will wake up to the sound of a car alarm, or you'll be too hot under the covers, and suddenly you won't be able to breathe or think and all you want to do is curl up and pass out."

Merlin opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"Just know, that if you wake up tonight for whatever reason, you know where my bedroom is. No matter what time it is, knock on my door and we'll fix this Merlin, okay?"

He stared at Arthur, panic setting in because he knew Arthur was right. Of course Merlin knows the science behind shock and panic attacks, but hearing Arthur say it gave it a gravity that it had previously lacked. Merlin bit his lip nervously as Arthur's phone started to ring. Without breaking eye contact with Merlin, he picked up.

"What? Mmh...okay." He gave Merlin a small smile. "I've been forced by Morgana to watch 'Love Actually' with you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"She says it's funny and hopeful and it starts on TV in three minutes..._and that I have to watch it with you_."

And thus, the most surreal night of Merlin's life started, with Arthur Pendragon, a cup of tea and a British rom-com.

ooOooOooOoo

Merlin didn't know what woke him up. All he knew, was that is was 3:15 am, his chest was tight, his forehead damp and God, he needed Arthur.

"_You know where my bedroom is...knock on my door and we'll fix this…"_

Arthur's words came to him with striking clarity, and he ripped the duvet off of him like it was made of battery acid. One hand on his chest, trying to steady his breathing, he kept his free hand on the wall to stop his legs from giving up.

Making it out of the door, his lungs aching as they struggled to take in the air they needed. Merlin was slowly crossing the hall, knocking on Arthur's bedroom door. It took a matter of seconds for it to open, and Arthur stood, confusion turning to concern very quickly on his face. He grabbed Merlin, pulling him inside, quickly turning on the light. The sudden brightness left white spots in Merlin's vision, but Arthur put an arm around him, pressing him to his body. One hand came between them, and at first Merlin thought he was pushing him away, but the arm around his back held him firm. Arthur applied pressure to Merlin's chest, just above his heart, until his breathing returned to normal and his body stopped shaking.

Even after his panic attack subsided, Arthur held Merlin to him. Merlin rested his head in the curve of Arthur's neck, allowing himself to enjoy the weight of Arthur's arms around him, as if he held him together.

"Better?"

Merlin nodded. "Sorry about that…"

"Don't be." Arthur said firmly.

"Thank you, though."

Merlin tried to pull away to go back to his room, but Arthur's grip on him didn't falter. When he looked at Arthur, he tilted his head at Merlin in a way that suggested he wasn't allowed to leave.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered, "let me take care of you."

Merlin said nothing, knowing full well that it wouldn't change Arthur's mind even if he did. Looking smug at his victory, Arthur flicked the lights off, and lead Merlin to his bed wordlessly. Once he was sure Merlin was under the covers, Arthur climbed in next to him. Merlin wasn't sure if his heart had been pumping faster during his panic attack or in that moment. Feeling Arthur's weight next to him, Merlin closed his eyes, pretending to ignore the fingers, tracing soft lines up and down his arms until he fell back into sleep.


	28. His Magic

_**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**_

_**His Magic**_

"Mmmhhh…" Arthur shuddered with pleasure as Merlin's long talented fingers worked their magic. "Ahhh, that feels so good…"

Merlin's hands were gentle, as he massaged Arthur's naked skin. Candlelight flickered against the bathroom walls of their apartment, and the heated water from the bath steamed up the mirror.

Merlin moved a little to get a better access to Arthur's neck, teasing his lover's skin with his hot breath. Desire spread through Arthur's entire body as Merlin began placing tender open mouth kisses all along his upper back.

Merlin's also talented tongue licking off a few stray drops of water, while he slowly made his way up the exposed side of his lover's neck to whisper in his ear, "I was hoping for something more, like 'Ah Merlin...that feels so incredible, Oh Merlin please I want more'...", he smirked against Arthur's flushed skin.


	29. So Close

_**Alternate Universe - Canon**_

Arthur's seen him hurt before, of course he has. But he's never quite been faced with the very real possibility that Merlin could actually really die, as much as he is right now.

He sees Merlin's crumbled form as soon as he enters the dungeons, and everything else fades into the background. Merlin's lying in a steadily growing pool of red, his clothes stained beyond recognition.

Arthur's legs feel numb as he run towards the warlock and his heart beating faster than ever. He's prepared himself for so many outcomes in his life, he's thought through so many different scenarios, but he's never been able to contemplate the idea of Merlin's death. It's so incongruous with everything that the warlock is. Light and happy, warm and kind, the thought of his vitality being extinguished is unbearable.

He drops to his knees beside Merlin not caring that the warlock's blood is staining his breeches and chainmail. Arthur's fingers fumble clumsily, shakily to find the man's pulse point, slipping against the blood that's coating his pale skin. Arthur doesn't even realize that he's been holding his breath until he feels the weak throb beneath his fingers. Unsteady and slow, Merlin's heart is still beating. The wave of relief that rushes through Arthur is dizzying.

Arthur gathers Merlin into his arms, the warlock's hair brushing his chin. There are still enemies to be taken down, but he doesn't care in that moment. The only thing that matters is Merlin; the soft breaths that tickle his neck, letting him know that he's still alive.

The gentle motion of Arthur's walking wakes the warlock up and the king looks down at Merlin's pale face to find his eyes fluttering open, confusion and pain filling his pretty blue eyes.

"Arthur?"

Merlin's hand scrabbles to find purchase on the king's chainmail, gripping it as tight as he can manage, as though trying to anchor himself to something, to the king. Arthur gives Merlin the most reassuring smile he can muster. He's not sure he manages.

"You're fine." Arthur murmurs.

"Hurts."

Merlin squeezes his eyes closed and a couple of stray tears slip down his cheeks. Arthur holds the warlock just a little tighter, dropping his lips to Merlin's hair, before he can think through what he's doing.

"You're gonna be okay."

Arthur whispers the words against Merlin's hair, pressing a second lingering kiss to the crown of his head.

"Just hold on, alright? Just stay with me darling, and you'll be fine."

Merlin mumbles something incomprehensible, and burrows his face into Arthur's chest. Arthur's chest lurches, at the simple act of Merlin's seeking warmth and comfort from him, at the idea that if he doesn't get Merlin help soon, he might not be okay. He has to be okay. There's no other option. There's no other outcome of this night that makes any worldly sense.

He has to be okay.

Merlin's stabilized a lot quicker than Arthur's heart will be. Even when he's wide awake and chatting, a little loopy from the potion to ease the pain, the king's chest still feels like a million rubber bands are wrapped around it. Arthur doesn't think he's going to forget this night for a very long time, if ever.

He came _so close_.

"Arthur?"

He realizes his eyes have been fixed on the warlock's chest, remembering in vivid detail, the rivulets of blood that had dripped over his hands as he carried Merlin to safety. Arthur forces his eyes to meet Merlin's, his pupils dilated and glassy from the potion.

"Did you call me darling?"

The warlock sounds surprised and amused, and so _Merlin_ that it's the most reassuring thing he could've ever said to him in that moment.

"Uh...oh...well...sorry." Arthur mumbles, his forehead creasing as he remembers the word slipping out against Merlin's hair.

Merlin snorts, his nose scrunching up cutely as he laughs. Arthur's chest lurches for a whole new set of reasons.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asks, unable to stop the corner of his mouth lifting in response to the warlock's mirth.

"Well...you whispering pet names," Merlin giggles and shakes his head amused.

The king cracks a proper smile because Merlin's alive, he's talking and laughing and happy.


	30. Kiss It Better

Lance and Arthur finally stumbled through the door around 2 a.m. in the morning, supporting each other as they attempted to walk straight. Merlin was still up to greet them, since he was used to staying up late doing some paper work.

"M-er-lin!" Arthur slurred with enthusiasm. "You're still up!"

Merlin chuckled. "Of course I am. I was just going over some latest reports. And how was your night?"

Lance chimed in. "Oh man, Merl, it's a good thing you weren't there. You would have popped a vein at how many men...and women were throwing themselves at Arthur."

Merlin wrinkled his nose. "Thanks mate, for that unnecessary commentary." He noticed something strange in Arthur's gait. "Is he limping?!" Merlin threw a disapproving glare at Lance.

Lance winced. "Uhm...well, about that...Mr. One-man-show here decided he was gonna slide across the bar. Knucklehead went and hurt himself."

Merlin rushed to Arthur's side, and together with Lance, they placed him on the couch.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked Arthur.

He shook his head. "I'm 'kay, M-er-lin. Nothin's broken."

Merlin looked at Lance and asked with his eyes.

"I've already checked, nothing's broken. It's only bruised."

Merlin sighed. "Okay. Can you get me a ice pack from the freezer?"

Lance nodded and headed to the kitchen. Merlin started to unbuckling his partner's trousers, and chuckled when Arthur wiggled with anticipation.

"Don't get too excited, prat, I'm just checking your leg." Merlin rolled his eyes when Arthur stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Lance returned with the ice pack. "Okay!" he blurted. "Clothes coming off means it's time for me to leave."

He waved at Merlin. "See you later, Merl."

He smiled at him. "See 'ya Lance."

Merlin turned back to Arthur with a sigh and placed the ice pack on his thigh.

"It's a good thing it's just your leg," he remarked drily. "At least the pictures won't be ruined."

"M-er-lin," Arthur sing songed. "My leg hurts."

He patted his partner's leg patiently. "I know it does. That's why I'm icing it."

Arthur pouted again. "Can you kiss it?"

Merlin bit his lips and turned his head to the side, stifling a laugh. He turned back to Arthur with a smile.

"Would that make you feel better?"

He nodded with a grin.

Merlin took off the ice pack and touched his lips to the swelling on Arthur's thigh.

"Higher," he said with a smirk.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, and kissed a little higher on his thigh.

"More higher." Arthur waggled his eyebrow.

Merlin laughed out loud. "I don't think so, prat. Can you even get it up? You've had a lot to drink."

Arthur pursed his lips, and then smirked again. "You always wake him up. You're pow'rful like that."

Merlin leaned his head against Arthur's knee and giggled. "Tell you what," he bargained. "If you're able to stay awake for the next half hour, we'll see."

Arthur frowned playfully. "S'not fair. I'm fading already."

"Mm-hmm, that's what I thought." Merlin got up and crawled onto Arthur's lap. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

His partner smiled. "My face kinda hurts."

"Oh really?" Merlin smirked. He kissed Arthur's forehead and each cheek. "Is that better?"

"My chin hurts too."

Merlin giggled and then kissed his partner's chin.

Arthur grinned at him. "I think I bit my tongue when I fell."

Merlin threw his head back and laughed. He held Arthur's face in his hands, and kissed him passionately.

"M-er-lin," Arthur murmured when they pulled apart."

"Hmm."

"You're gonna be my husband."

Merlin's heart soared at the wonder he heard in his words. "I am," he agreed.

"M-er-lin," his partner whispered.

"Arthur," he whispered back.

"I love you."

Merlin leaned his head against Arthur's. "I love you too."

Merlin stayed in that position for a few minutes, enjoying the intimacy he shared with this wonderful man. He giggled when he heard a soft snore, knowing Arthur was officially down for the count. He pulled back to stare at his partner's face. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

With a sigh of contentment, Merlin got off Arthur's lap and took off his shoes. He gently pushed him sideways to lay out on the couch. Merlin got himself ready to sleep, and then wedged himself behind Arthur, spooning against him. Merlin threw his leg over Arthur's waist, and he smiled as his partner unconsciously hugged it tightly.

"Good night, Arthur," he whispered.

Merlin gave Arthur a final kiss on his neck and closed his eyes to sleep.


	31. The Love Of His Life

_**Sequel to the One Shot before**_

Merlin's heart was beating fast as he was looking into the mirror.

"I can't do this, Gwen. I can't do this, I should leave now. I'm pretty sure I'm getting sick." Merlin stuttered straightening his jacket.

Gwen stood next to him, shaking her head, "Merlin calm down. Everything's okay. You're not getting sick, you're just nervous."

The raven haired man turned around, "What are you talking about. I'm not nervous. Why should I be nervous, everything's fine. Great. Never been better."

"Come on. It's all right; I bet Arthur's just nervous as you are. It's okay, it's normal. You're getting married, it's okay to be a little freaked out," Gwen said hugging Merlin, "Just breath. In an hour everything will be done and you'll finally be married."

"I know, but I'm not feeling so good. Maybe I should talk to Arthur before I go out there, you know, checking if he still wants to do this?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course he wants to do this. He's wanted to do this for years, like you. And it's only 15 minutes till you walk down the aisle, you can wait that long. And he can't see you before that happen, okay?"

Merlin nodded. He was okay, he could do this. He loves Arthur and he knew he loved him too, everything would be all right. Someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Gwen asks standing in front of the door.

"It's me," a familiar voice answered and Merlin shrieked.

"Arthur, what are you doing here? You can't come in!" Gwen exclaimed, trying to keep the door shut.

"Come on Gwen, just for a second, I'll be gone before you know it."

"No way. You'll see Merlin in a few minutes.

Merlin knew Gwen was right, but still, he would have really liked to know what Arthur had to say to him. Would have liked to assure himself. He felt self-conscious.

Merlin heard Arthur grunt behind the door, "Fine. I have something; I want to give to him, take it and then give it Merlin."

Gwen looked at Merlin, who nodded, and then she left the room and came back in a couple of seconds later with a smile on her face.

"Here!" Gwen grinned holding up a little black box.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Well, open it. Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

And so Merlin did. Inside were silver cuff links with the Pendragon crest engraved.

It knocked again.

"Merlin, I know you can hear me. Just listen," he heard Arthur's voice from the other side of the door", I know you already have cuff links, but maybe you could exchange them for these. The cuff links were my grandfather's...and it would be lovely you would...wear them."

The raven haired man just stood there, tears sparkling in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips as he looked at the door.

"Oh yes, that can be arranged", Gwen shouted; "Now get going, we only have a few minutes left."

"Okay, I'll see you outside then", Arthur said, making a pause, "I love you Merlin."

And with that Arthur left and made his way to his room, where Morgana was waiting for him.

"Arthur!", his half-sister shouted, "Where the hell have you been? Father was here, he thought you got cold feet and ran away. And be honest, so did I."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well as long as you're back, everything's fine. We should get going. Arthur? Are you ready?" Morgana said making her way to the door.

Arthur just followed Morgana, not saying a word. He was tense. He knew Merlin loves him, he knew it. But he was still just a little bit unsure. He couldn't even say why, but somewhere in the back of his mind there were a few insecurities.

Arthur sighed as he and Morgana walked up to the altar. The last guests were taking their seats and he looked at his father in the front row, smiling at him, already having some tears in his eyes. Lance, Gwaine, Percy, Gaius and his and Merlin's other friends were sitting next to his father. He smiled back at them and saw that Gwaine gave him a knowing look. He saw Emma, his niece, sitting on Leon's lap and waving at him and Morgana.

The bells started ringing and Arthur tensed up even more and breathed heavily. The guests got quiet and the music began to play. Arthur swallowed hard, he had faced some difficult situations, but he had never been scared as he was right now.

Morgana put a hand on his shoulder, "This is it. Don't mess it up."

And that's when he saw Merlin. His Merlin. Looking dashing as always, smiling cheerfully at him and that's when all insecurities flew away. Of course he was wearing the cuff links and soon they'd be wearing their wedding rings.

Why had he ever been worried? It's Merlin. It has always been Merlin. The one he had always trusted, the one who always mattered the most to him. The only one who made him smile and the one who saw through his facade.

The one who loved him even with all his flaws.

He could never deny it, Merlin was the one. The love of his life. The one and only, and today would only prove that to everyone around them.


	32. How To Propose To Your Manservant

**_Alternate Univese - Canon_**

_**Merlin:**_ *polishing Arthur's armour*

_**Arthur:**_ …

_**Merlin: **_…

_**Arthur: **_*looks up from his papers* I've been thinking Merlin...I don't like your name.

_**Merlin: **_What? You're joking?! What's wrong with my name?

_**Arthur: **_*seriously *Especially your last name, I don't like it Merlin.

_**Merlin: **_*raises his voice* What?

_**Arthur:**_ I think you should change it.

_**Merlin: **_Change it?

_**Arthur: **_Yes, to something more suitable. *stands up*

_**Merlin:**_ *says with a bit of annoyance* Really, like what?

_**Arthur: **_*walks over to grab his armour* Pendragon...obviously isn't it.

_**Merlin:**_ *baffles* ...Excuse me? ...Did you just ... Did you just propose?!

_**Arthur: **_...Uhm... I best be off then.

_**Merlin: **_But-

_**Arthur:**_ I have training. And you have a proposal to think about. *smirks at Merlin*

_**Merlin:**_ ...*blushes, keeping a straight face*

_**Arthur:**_ *sets a small, with runes engraved, box on his table* See you after training, Merlin *walks out of his chamber*

_**Merlin: **_...


	33. I'm Home

**_Alternate Universe - Canon_**

_He's so gorgeous_, Merlin thought to himself as his King ran to him.

A slightly pain seared through his ribs and takes the Warlock's breath away at Arthur's impact against his body, but all that vanished as he felt his King's arms surrounded him. Arthur's frame fits perfectly into his slightly taller one and Arthur's head rested on his chest.

_Could Arthur feel him trembling? _Merlin could barely keep upright under the deluge emotions coursing through his body. _Could he be selfish for once? Could he hold his King the way he so long wanted to?_

Arthur's arms instinctively drew Merlin closer against his body.

"I'm okay. It's done. We're save." Merlin whispered to his King and to himself.

Merlin had found his way back to his King, his home - his Arthur. He's the one who matters the most and Arthur is where his heart resided.

Arthur's warmth seeped into Merlin's skin as he buried his face in the crook of his King's neck, as he breathed in his musky aroma and felt the steady beating of his heart.

Merlin could finally close his eyes against the memories of the past months, (his secret battle against Morgana and her henchmen to protect his King and the people of Camelot) and just, feel.

The warlock heard a cough come from someplace in the throne room, looking up he saw Gaius and Gwaine standing nearby with the biggest grins on their faces.

"About bloody time," he heard Gwaine mutters.

_How long had he and Arthur stood there?_

It felt like only seconds, but it wasn't nearly long enough. Merlin didn't want to let Arthur go, not this time - nevermore.

Merlin reluctantly pulled away to look at Arthur's face, leaning in and brushes his lips gently at the King's.

"I'm home."


	34. Twister

**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**

_**Twister**_

Merlin: Arthur? Is this really necessary?

Arthur: I have no idea what you talking about.

Merlin: Do you really need to be… uhm...so close?

Arthur: Shut up, Merlin. Even though I'm extremely physically fit, I'm afraid I'm not flexible enough to reach any of the dots without going over you.

Merlin: Yes, but you need to literally be on top of me?

Arthur: ...Yes.

Merlin: Your reason being?

Arthur: Well to be entirely honest with you Merlin I quite enjoy the position we're in right now.

Merlin: *blushes* Oh...well then…

Arthur: ...Merlin, please don't do that.

Merlin: *innocently* Do what?

Arthur: That thing...with your bum…

Merlin: Surely by now you would know that I don't like to lose, Clotpole.

Arthur: Dammit. Ok, you win. I can't take it anymore. *picks Merlin up* We're moving this game to the bedroom.


	35. You're Supposed To Be Mine

**You're Supposed To Be Mine**

_Alternate Universe - Modern Setting_

Merlin stepped into his apartment, some streetlights which shining through the windows creating a semi darkness. He made it to his kitchen counter and tossed his keys and jacket on it. He was running his fingers through his hair when he saw him.

"God's Arthur! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Merlin shrieked and put his hand over his heart and felt it racing.

Arthur took a step out of the shadows. He had been pacing and running circles in his apartment earlier after he saw Merlin kissing _another_ man. He took another step toward Merlin, and then another, almost unaware he was moving. His only thought was that Merlin was the most beautiful man that he had ever seen.

Merlin realized immediately that something was wrong, Arthur moved toward him, and he was acting strange.

"Arthur, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Before Merlin could get an answer to his questions, he found himself pressed up against the nearby wall, and Arthur was hovering over him. Merlin couldn't even remember Arthur moving from across the room. He leaned over him with just his lips pressed against Merlin's hair. Arthur's hands were on the wall beside him, caging Merlin in.

"Arthur, what-?

"How could you let him touch you like that? How can he be the last person to…"

Arthur's voice was so low and gravelly that if he hadn't been speaking right into Merlin's ear he wouldn't be able to hear him. Arthur brushed his thumb over Merlin's lower lip, and he felt the contact down to his toes.

"Him? Who? What are…?

With Arthur surrounding him with his body heat, Merlin couldn't think at all, let alone try to figure him out. Merlin brought his hands up to rest on Arthur's shoulders.

"That man. You let him kiss you. How could you? First Will, now this? How am I supposed to just ignore it?"

With that, Arthur put his hand back on the wall and leaned his body the rest of the way in. Merlin felt him all over. Arthur's lips left his hair and traveled down the side of his throat, burning kisses like a brand.

Merlin was overwhelmed, but not enough to let that comment slide. He sucked in air and put his hand between them on Arthur's chest, pushing at him.

"What right do you have to say something like that to me? You were spying on me?"

Arthur didn't budge and Merlin could feel his heart pounding as clearly as he could feel his own.

"Yes. No. I-"

Arthur stopped kissing his throat and pressed his cheek against Merlin's.

"I know I should, but I just can't stop this. You- you're supposed to be mine!"

Merlin felt the words against him more than heard them, and he couldn't hang onto his anger, even though he wanted to. His frustration was transforming into something more tangible. He could feel Arthur's weight against his and Arthur's breath on his skin. Merlin couldn't resist for another second.

Merlin turned his face towards Arthur's, and their lips met. It wasn't soft and sweet, it was searching and intense. One of Merlin's hands threaded through Arthur's hair, trying to pull him even further in.

Arthur felt like he was drowning in sunshine. He had been resisting Merlin's pull for so long, that it was as though Merlin's warmth was racing through him, recharging him. He felt Merlin's fingers in his hair and on his back, and he moved his own palm off the wall and onto Merlin.

One hand grabbed Merlin's shoulder like it belonged there and the other traveled down his side. He heard Merlin's quiet moan as he touched him, and Arthur made it his goal in life to hear that sound as much as possible.

Merlin couldn't get close enough to Arthur. His lips were soft, warm and urgent against his own, shifting and moving. His lips parted and he felt Arthur slip inside his mouth just as Arthur's hand trailed from the outside of his thigh to the inside. Merlin felt his legs shift, almost of their own accord, to give Arthur more room.

Suddenly there was a change in Arthur's body, and the urgency paused. His body was tense and his hand against Merlin changed from a caress to a grip, as if he was afraid Merlin would pull away.

"Mine," was the word Arthur pressed against Merlin's lips.

It was a demand, and at the same time, almost a plea. Arthur kissed him again, and then he moved his arm from Merlin's shoulder to his hip in a sweeping gesture.

"Mine!"

The plea was gone, and this time it was a statement. Merlin didn't have a problem with being his, but there was one thing that needed clarification. Merlin gripped Arthur's hair in his fingers and pulled, hard until Arthur relented to back up enough to make eye contact.

"That goes both ways."

_Did he even need to say that to Arthur?_

As if Arthur could even imagine being with anyone the way he was with Merlin. The idea of being with anyone else was laughable. Arthur felt his eyes crinkle as the very idea brought on a smile. He reached up and pulled Merlin's hand down from his hair. Arthur brought Merlin's fingers to his lips and kissed his palm.

"Yours!"

Arthur moved Merlin's hand to the buttons on his jacket.

"All yours!"


	36. Why Do You Love Me?

**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**

**On a holiday trip, Merlin ask a question which troubling him a lot in the past months. What will be Arthur's reply?**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in sunny Hawaii. Merlin, of course, was awake before Arthur. They were both lying in bed and Merlin couldn't help but watch Arthur sleep.

Merlin liked these little quiet moments to himself, where he could watch his lover sleep peacefully and think. Arthur looked like a god as the sun danced across his muscular chest, his deep breathing the only sound in the room.

"Your face will stay like that if you're not careful." A sleepy voice came from the supposedly sleeping Arthur.

"Why do you love me?"

"What?" asked a confused Arthur as he opened his eyes to stare at Merlin.

"Why do you love me?" Merlin asked again, feeling more uncertain.

"Why would you ask that babe?" Arthur sat up to look into Merlin's eyes and placed his hands on his lovers arms.

"Why wouldn't I ask that?" Merlin waved his arms up and down, "I mean look at you! You're like a Greek God with all the well-shaped muscles, you're gorgeous, you're a super sexy Detective and everyone knows it and wants you. You could have anyone you want and yet you want me, why?"

Arthur took Merlin's face into his hands and said, "because you're amazing," before kissing him on both cheeks and then on the lips when it looked like Merlin was going to object. "You are amazing, you are so caring and passionate about everything you do, you're one of the best Doctors I know, always putting people before you. All of this and more is why I love you."

Arthur leaned to Merlin's ear and whispered, "and you're so damn hot, which helps a lot." as he traced his hand down Merlin's chest, causing his lover to shiver.

"Really?"

"Really, I have to hold myself sometimes so I don't jump you." Gently pushing Merlin down on bed, Arthur straddled him and leaned down.

"Well you don't have to hold yourself now." Merlin suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smile.

And so the beautiful Sunday morning in bed turn into a beautiful all day Sunday in bed.


	37. You, Always You

**You, Always You**

**Alternate Universe - Canon**

Arthur sensed something was wrong the moment he walked into Gaius room. It was dark, not a single light burning, and he had to grope around to found something to light some candles. As the candlelight brighten the room, a little gasp escaped him, seeing Merlin sitting on a chair - half naked and his shoulder patched up.

"Bloody hell...Merlin, what happened to you?", Arthur asked as he rushed to his Court Sorcerer, placing one hand on Merlin's good shoulder, the other on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Merlin kept staring ahead, ignoring Arthur completely. The King pulled his hands back.

"Merlin, you're scaring me. Damn what _happened?_ Who patched you up? Gaius?"

The Sorcerer finally snapped out of his retrieve and looked at Arthur. His eyes were still distant and cold.

"No. I-myself."

"You patched up yourself? Why didn't you call after Gaius? Okay, let me just have a look at that…"

Arthur started to pull the bandage aside when Merlin slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine, Arthur." he said.

Clenching his fists the King stepped back.

"Sure", Arthur said. "You're fine. You're always - _Fine_. Because you're 'The Greatest Sorcerer Who Walks The Earth'. You don't need anyone."

Another step back.

"You don't allow yourself to feel anything. So why even bother asking how you are."

Another step.

Arthur stood there for a while, silent. Merlin looked away and for a moment he wondered if he might actually had hurt his Court Sorcerer. Apparently though there was nothing to hurt and Merlin had nothing to say, so the King turned and started to walking away.

"She stood right there."

Arthur turned back. Merlin was looking at him blinking as if surfacing from underwater. The King walked towards him, encouragingly.

"Morgana, she stood right there and...and pointed a blade at me. And then she stabbed me. I...I don't know why she didn't kill me. But she didn't...didn't say anything. She just waited for me here and then she stabbed me and…"

Merlin looked away again and Arthur itched to touch him, hug him and soothe him.

"Merlin…", he said instead.

Merlin's eyes were full of sorrow and he looked like he was about to cry. No, he already was watering up.

"I keep thinking...I keep thinking that if I died here...I could have died here and I would have been alone and that made me realize I don't want to die alone Arthur...I don't want to die alone…"

Merlin's hand lingered midair, unsure whether to touch the King or not. That was all the permission Arthur needed. The Sorcerer's hands hovered in the air a little longer before they settled down on the King's back, pressing Arthur closer to him.

"You are not going to die alone, Merlin."

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, Arthur. I have been such an ass lately."

The King pulled away a little to look at his Court Sorcerer. Arthur was oddly aware of his hands cupping Merlin's face and the way his thumb rested on his cheekbone. At the same time Arthur couldn't have cared less.

"You're lucky it's not too late for apologies yet."

Merlin pulled the King into a hug again. Arthur's thumb stroked Merlin's cheek absently, smearing his tears in the process. Arthur sniffed, realizing for the first time he was tearing too. Arthur tightened the hug and Merlin winced.

"Your shoulder, sorry", the King said while letting go. "You sure that it's alright?"

Arthur was already dabbling with the bandage again and Merlin placed his hands over the King's.

"It'll be fine, promise."

Merlin stared at the King and Arthur held his gaze, his thumb still caressing Merlin's cheek, their hands intertwined. And then Arthur kissed him, to his surprise Merlin kissed him back, cupping the King's face with both his hands. They poured everything that had gathered in the past months into the kiss: longing, desperation, pain and fear. They kissed, broke apart to breathe and then collided again, trying to say so many things at the same time. Arthur smiled content and Merlin smiled back, but his eyes were asking for more.

It took Arthur only a moment to make that decision. He took Merlin's hand and led him across the room towards the Sorcerer's bedchamber, pushing him softly on the small bed there. Arthur sitting on top of Merlin they started kissing again. The King wound his hands through the Sorcerer's hair and Merlin's hands wandered down and under Arthur's tunic. Merlin tried to lift it and the King felt him wince a little.

"Here, let me do it…", Arthur whispered.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling him closer and kissed a delicious trail down the King's neck, suckling at his pulse point. Arthur arched up moaning, his mouth was on Merlin's again and his hands slipped beneath the waistband of Merlin's breeches.

"What do you need?" Arthur whispered softly against Merlin's lips.

"You, always you."


	38. Can We Take This Somewhere Else?

**Can We Take This Somewhere Else?**

**(CEO Arthur Pendragon / DI Merlin Emrys - Alternate Universe / Modern Setting)**

Arthur pulled out his keys as he walked up the stairs to their shared apartment. He had just finished another meeting with an important investor of Pendragon Industries and was ready to fall asleep on the couch, feeling too lazy to walk to the bedroom.

As he closed the door and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, he was suddenly tackled and forced up the wall, a pair of lips roughly connecting to his. Arthur gasped and Merlin took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the wet caverns of Arthur's mouth.

Arthur closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the neck of his husband, taking in the bare bliss and total heaven that his partner was given him. He smiled into the kiss; it was far too long today since he had seen _his _Merlin.

About two weeks ago, Merlin had gotten into a gunfight without any vest on and he had gotten shot twice, once in the stomach and once in the thigh. His other team members had only minor injuries and only had to stay in hospital for a few hours, while Merlin was left in bed for about a week and is now recovering at home.

When Merlin finally pulled away, the two took deep breaths until Arthur asked, "You feeling better today?"

Merlin attacked Arthur's neck, his muffled response, "Mm-hmm," answered Arthur's question.

"God's Merlin," Arthur moaned. "Can we take this somewhere else? Like, somewhere more comfortable?"

Merlin pulled away and smirked at Arthur. "Sure."

They hurried to their bedroom. Merlin pushed Arthur onto the bed and tackled him, after kicking the door shut.


	39. I'll Take Care Of You

**I'll Take Care Of You**

**(Merlin is sick and Arthur takes care of him)**

Arthur stood in the doorway of their bedroom as he watched Merlin finally get some sleep after another night of coughing and blowing his nose. He tip-toed into the room, trying not to wake his husband up, and pulled the coverlet up to cover his slender frame from where he kicked it off during the night.

Merlin had banned him to one of the guest rooms while he recover. He didn't want Arthur to get sick as well. Arthur had only rolled his eyes and had completely ignored Merlin's banishment.

Arthur cleaned the floor of scattered tissues and threw them into the trashcan. He went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with cold water and went back to the bedroom.

He gently placed the cloth on Merlin's forehead and wiped away the dried sweat on his face. Arthur grabbed Merlin's medicine and placed it on the bedside table. He measured out the cough sirup and placed it next to the meds.

Arthur started running his fingers through Merlin's sweat slicked hair and watched as he slept on. Merlin turned his head into the touch and opened slowly his eyes. He looked at his husband and smiled softly.

"Hey prat." he greeted hoarsely.

Arthur smiled back. "Hey yourself, idiot. How you're feeling?"

Merlin moaned and closed his eyes. "Like I got hit by a truck."

Arthur chuckled and reached for the glass of water and the meds and handed them to Merlin. "Time for your medicine and then you gotta eat something."

Merlin obediently took the meds and cough sirup. He fell back down on the bed, too weak to sit up any longer. He groaned. "Arthur, you know I can barely keep anything down."

"Babe, you have to keep your strength up. I'm going to get you some broth."

Merlin sighed. "OK." he picked up a tissue to blow his nose and threw it in the direction of the trashcan. Naturally, he missed it completely.

Arthur rolled his eyes and picked it up, putting it in the trashcan. He went downstairs to the kitchen making some broth.

Ten minutes later Arthur entered the bedroom and sat down next to Merlin. He helped his husband sit up and handed him the mug. Merlin brought the mug up to his lips and took a sip of the warm broth. He sighed when he felt the hot liquid spread throughout his aching body and settle deep in his stomach.

Merlin took a few more sips before handing the mug over to his husband. "That's all I can handle now."

Arthur took the mug and placed it on the bedside table. He carefully laid Merlin back down on the bed and placed a soft kiss to Merlin's forehead.

"Feel any better?" Arthur asked as he threatened his fingers through Merlin's hair.

Merlin closed his eyes and hummed. "Mm-mmhh, a bit. Love you clotpole."

Arthur smiled softly down at his husband. He kept petting Merlin's hair and Arthur leaned forward to kiss Merlin's forehead again.

"That's good. And I love you too, idiot. Get some more rest babe, you'll feel better."

Arthur stood up from the bed and went back to the bathroom to get a cool cloth. He entered the bedroom and sat beside Merlin again and started to wipe gently over his heated face. He sat there and watched as Merlin relaxed into the mattress and finally get the much-needed sleep that he needed.

Arthur sat the warm cloth on the bedside table and then crawled behind his husband and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. He gently stroked over Merlin's body, lulling him into a deeper sleep, and listened to his husband's soft snores. Arthur kissed the back of Merlin's neck and settled in for a quick nap.


	40. Only If I Get Hurt?

**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**

**Arthur gets shot, and Merlin is the A&amp;E Doctor who treats him.**

Arthur stumbled into Lance, trying not to curse as he rested too much weight on his injured leg.

They hadn't even been on a case. Both had been shopping at the local grocery store, looking to get some things for Lance's wife Gwen, when a boy had walked in wearing a coat, which set off Arthur's radar straight away. He had gone instantly on alert, nodding to Lance and motioning that he should wait by the door, blocking the exits before positioning himself behind the suspect as he went straight to the till- another bad sign.

When the suspect had gone to reach for the gun, Arthur was ready, taking him down with a tackle- grabbing the teen's wrist and twisting it as they fell to the ground so he'd drop the weapon.

Only it hadn't gone down quite as smoothly as he'd hoped. The boy had fast reflexes and he must've squeezed his hand in shock when Arthur hit him, because just before they hit the floor the sound of a gunshot rang in his ears and there was a searing pain in his leg.

The trajectory of the bullet had been just right to graze the perp's side and embed in the muscle of his upper thigh. Arthur had subdued him, ignoring the ache of the wound and the blood stiffening his clothes as he got him in cuffs.

Luckily Lance had already called the Police who arrived in time to take him away, and Arthur had waved off their offers of calling an ambulance, asking Lance to drive him to the local hospital instead. Arthur had dealt with much, much worse and he didn't want to deal with the hassle of being strapped down and transported.

He had never been gladder of his decision than when he met the doctor who would be treating him.

Arthur heard him before he saw him. The nurse had directed him to an empty exam room and told him that Doctor Emrys would be with him shortly. Of course that meant it was another half hour before Arthur heard muffled yelling as it came towards his door.

"-do not have time for this! Do you know how many patients I have, do you? No, you don't, or else you obviously wouldn't have given me this one. Gunshot wound, Damn, it's two in the afternoon! Who in the hell gets shot at two in the afternoon!"

Then Arthur's door swung open and a tall man with dark-brown hair entered, white coat loosely around his slender shoulders and eyes deep blue as they glared at Arthur, flickering down to take in Arthur's blood soaked pants before rolling as he turned to shut the door.

"Take off your pants."

Arthur stared, bemused. "You really need to work on your bedside manner, you know that?"

The man, Merlin Emrys, M.D. as his ID badge indicated sighed, raising a hand to run through his rumpled hair then aborting the motion.

"Look, I've had a long day, okay? I do not want to deal with this-"

Arthur opened his mouth to say something about he was a doctor in the A&amp;E and it was kind of his job to take emergency patients, but the man saw and waved his hand sharply before Arthur could make a sound.

"No, shut up. My niece has a performance tonight mate, and she's expecting her uncle to be there and I'm not going to miss it for anything, you understand? Your leg could be falling off and I wouldn't care. So I'm going to deal with this, and you're going to sit there quietly and then I'm gonna be on my way, understand?"

Arthur was amused despite himself, laying back on the table as the doctor motioned for him stretch out his leg.

"How did you get through medical school without being kicked out, I mean, don't you have to swear some sort of oath to be nice and all that?"

"No, I do not have to be nice. I just have to not let you die, which, for your information, you're not in much danger of doing anyways. Any allergies to any type of medication? Yadda yadda yadda, you've probably been in this situation before, you must know the drill."

"Maybe, and no, no allergies. And hey, no pain meds, alright? I have to get back to work after this."

"No pain meds? What is the matter with you! In case you haven't noticed you were shot-"

"Oh really?"

"Well… Anyway, I really hope you aren't gonna need emergency medical attention again anytime soon."

"Well if you think of it like that, we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other, Dr Emrys."

"Great, wonderful. And... call me Merlin."

As they had been talking Merlin had been checking off various charts on his clipboard. Then he set it down on the table beside the exam bed, snapping on a pair of gloves and grabbing a pair of scissors as he began to cut the leg of Arthur's pant's- gently, despite his irritation, being careful not to dislodge the saturated fabric.

They lapsed into silence as Merlin finished taking off Arthur's pants, gingerly removing the last bit of cloth from his wound, handing Arthur a roll of paper cloth for modesty before applying the same process to his boxers.

Just as Merlin rolled a tray of tools towards Arthur to start removing the bullet, he glanced up, serious and a not just a little disbelieving.

"You sure you don't want anything for the pain?"

Arthur nodded, smirking "I'm sure, just try not to mess me up too bad, Doc."

Merlin rolled his eyes, sighing as he got to work removing the bullet "You are crazy. No wonder you got shot."

Arthur, who had been trying not to wince, was grateful for the distraction, huffing out a laugh through his clenched teeth.

"Hey, I was doing a public service! I stopped a robbery!"

"Oh yeah, what're you, some type of officer?"

Arthur noticed that Merlin sounded curious, a little wistful as he asked.

"I was a MI5 Agent, but I'm heading up a task force for Scotland Yard now."

Merlin's eyes flicked up from his work, locking eyes with Arthur, head tilted. "I've heard about you guys, you take the specialty cases; what're you doing working a robbery?"

Arthur raised a hand to sheepishly run through his hair, grinning slightly as he noticed Merlin's breath catch fleetingly as the movement raised the hem of his shirt, revealing a hint of his stomach.

Interesting.

"Today was actually my day off- only now I have to go file a report of the incident."

Merlin had finished removing the bullet, placing it off to the side in a plastic tin as he removed his blood-stained gloves and put on a new pair, measuring out a piece of thread and picking up a needle to begin suturing the wound. Arthur couldn't control a slight flinch when the needle first pierced his skin and Merlin glanced up at him, raising a hand to place it just above his knee, holding him still as he began talking.

"I almost became an officer, you know."

"Yeah?"

"My dad, he was a firefighter and I liked the thought of helping people, serving the public, keeping things safe, you know? But midway through college I blew out my knee playing football, it was my ACL and I had to have surgery. Most of the time it's fine, but it can act up when I have to use it too much; I could never be an officer if I couldn't chase down a suspect. So I became a doctor, it seemed close enough."

Arthur laughed, some of the tension easing out of his body. "You would've been a good officer."

Merlin snorted, head bowed over his work as he finished stitching, tying a neat knot and snipping the thread. "I know that, mate, I would'a been a great officer. But I'm curious as to how you came to that decision babe."

Arthur smirked at the nickname, stretching out his leg a bit to get a feel for how restricting the stitches would be. He felt the hand Merlin had rested on his leg tighten briefly before pulling away, leaving the skin feeling cold and strangely light in its absence.

"You seem kind of temperamental-"

"Temperamental-"

"-but you didn't let it affect your job. You stayed cool; that counts for a lot."

Merlin stared at him, eyes becoming a bit heavier, more intense. Then he turned back to began taping a bandage over the injury even as he shrugged.

"I'm cool, I'm calm- ask anyone." But he seemed to sense the irony of his words and his fingers pressing briefly at the skin edging the bandage said thanks.

After he was done, Arthur watched Merlin walk over to a set of drawers, opening it and pulling out a set of hospital issue scrubs, shaking out a pair of pants and eyeing them for size. Then he tossed them over to Arthur with a smirk.

"Get dressed, SuperAgent, I got places to be."

Arthur pushed himself up, trying not to move his leg more than necessary as he slipped on the soft blue tissue. He saw Merlin give him a long once-over as he was doing so, grabbing a pen out of his pocket and tearing a piece of paper out of his notepad, scribbling something on it. Arthur started to rise, testing his weight when Merlin rushed over, shoving under his arm and draping it over his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

Merlin was a shock of warmth against Arthur's side and under the sharp scent of the various chemicals, he smelled good, prompting Arthur to lean a bit closer, rest more of his weight on him as he basked in the feel and the scent for a few moments. Then Merlin began berating him.

"What is wrong with you, you Dollophead. You don't just get up, you're gonna tear your stitches, Damn."

Arthur suppressed a grin, turning his head to stare at the good doctor. "I'm touched that you care, Doctor Emrys."

Merlin scoffed, turning his head to glower at Arthur and stopping short when he noticed how close their faces were, a hairsbreadth apart. Arthur saw Merlin's eyes dilate- his breathing speed up a bit, and Arthur, well, he had never been known for his patience.

Slowly, so Merlin knew what he was doing and could pull away if he wanted to, Arthur closed the space between them, tilting his head and pressing his mouth softly against Merlin's slightly parted lips, feeling him lean into the caress and flicking his tongue out to just catch inside his mouth before he pulled away.

Merlin's eyes had slipped close as Arthur kissed him and they gradually opened as Arthur watched. His gaze was heady and he took a deep breath before shaking his head, trying to clear his senses, but he didn't move away.

"Bloody Hell... I am breaking so many policies, but- here." Merlin reached out, hand holding the note he had written, closing it in Arthur's fist as he moved them towards the door and the waiting room where Lance had said he would stick around to take Arthur home.

Arthur looked at him questioningly as they hobbled down the corridor, doctors and nurses outright staring when they saw Merlin half-carrying him.

Merlin's eyes flicked around, dismissing the stares with a hint of irritation as he said.

"It's my number, in case you get shot again, or receive any other massive injuries that need tending too, which seems likely now that I've gotten to know you a bit. Just in case."

Arthur glanced at him, "Only if I get hurt, huh?"

Merlin kept walking and didn't respond for a few moments before he shrugged, small grin shaping his lips.

"Well, if you got any aches you need taken care of, I'm pretty good at it if I don't say so myself."

Arthur snorted, leaning closer into Merlin's space, "Does that actually work for you?"

"Sometimes. How's it going right about now?"

Arthur stared down at the irritable dark-brown-haired doctor who returned his stare cockily, eyebrow raised.

"It's working out fine, Merlin. Just fine."


	41. You're Not Alone Anymore

**You're Not Alone Anymore**

Arthur suddenly woke up, flashes of lightning lit the bedroom in blinding white and retreating shadows. Thick sheets of rain fell horizontally as the wind whipped and shook the ornamental stained glass window of the old cottage, Merlin and he were staying near the lake of Avalon.

He turned his head, snuggling deeper into the warmth of his pillow as his hand reached out to find Merlin's side of the bed empty.

Arthur lifted his head to see Merlin standing by the window, staring out into the storm as it unleashed its power. The sculpted line of his bare back was tight and rigid, his tension radiating across the room for Arthur to feel. One hand held onto the window frame, gripping and releasing with a strength that rippled through the tendons along Merlin's arm.

Arthur sat up and walked across the soft, carpeted floor to stand inches from Merlin. He stared at his profile, its silhouette, beautiful and distinct against the dark of the night, and then gently placed his palm on Merlin's back, finding him chilled and trembling.

He could feel Merlin's pain, palpable and poignant. It seared through his body as Arthur moved to embrace him. Arthur's arms came around to hug Merlin from behind. The fabric of his shirt slid over Merlin's well-shaped curves as Arthur rested against his back. Arthur willed his love to warm and comfort Merlin as he melted into him. There wasn't an inch of him that didn't touch Merlin.

They remained that way, Merlin's breaths becoming his, until Arthur heard him whisper, "It stormed like this the night after you died, after I lost you."

Arthur closed his eyes against the sound of Merlin's guilt and despair. His quiet words saying so much of what he still carried with him. He may never completely let the horrors go, but perhaps Arthur could help him look at them as moments that shaped and built the man Arthur fell in love with. The man he was now proud to be.

"I'm here. You're not alone anymore, Merlin." Arthur said, his lips brushing the sentiment into Merlin's skin.

Arthur pressed hard against Merlin's body as he smoothed his hand across Merlin's chest. He needed to feel Arthur. To know he was there with him, always. Arthur's hand traveled up Merlin's arm to grasp and entwine Merlin's fingers with his that still clawed at the wood. Arthur's fingers squeezed tightly till he finally felt Merlin squeeze back and then slowly relax into Arthur's body.

"You're not alone anymore. Never again."


	42. I'm Glad You're Home Early

**I'm Glad You're Home Early**

**Alternate Universe – Modern Setting**

Merlin hadn't been expecting him back for another few days. Arthur was away on a business trip in New York and George, his PA, had told him he was flying back on Thursday and it was only Monday. Which was why Merlin took out his phone and started dialing the Security of the hospital he's working on, when he saw that a man was sleeping in the back seat of his car. However as he drew closer Merlin realized that he knew that figure and stopped himself from pressing call.

Opening the back door, Merlin watched as Arthur continued to sleep soundly. Wondering when he had gotten in and why Arthur hadn't told him, Merlin quickly texted Morgana. She replied back almost immediately by telling him that Arthur arrived about five hours ago and he had been in one of his _moods_. Frowning at that, Merlin looked back at Arthur and saw the bags underneath his eyes for the first time.

Not knowing whether to wake Arthur up or let him sleep until he got them home, Merlin stood there for a few moments before his decision was made for him as a car alarm was set off farther down the parking garage of St. Avalons. Arthur woke with a start, sitting upright in the seat, looking around for any immediate danger. As his eyes landed on Merlin all the tension left his body. Smiling at him, Arthur gently grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him into the back seat with him.

Going along with it, Merlin closed the door before turning to Arthur to ask him what he was doing in the car. Arthur had different plans though as he immediately captured Merlin's lips with a desperate kiss. Moaning softly into it, Merlin gripped Arthur's shirt as he drew him closer.

Arthur wrapped his hands around Merlin's waist, lifting him so that Merlin was straddling him. He started to place sucking kisses down his neck, the stubbles on his face causing Merlin to moan and lean his head back to give Arthur better access. Arthur hummed in appreciation as his fingers started to flick Merlin's shirt buttons open, giving him better access to his already taut nipples.

Arthur pinched Merlin's nipples, moving from one to another. Merlin moans deeply and his body bucks under Arthur's ministrations. That seemed to ignite the fire between them. Merlin impatiently tugged at Arthur's shirt until it was off of him, he bit down on Arthur's lip as he raked his nails across Arthur's nipples, causing him to lift his hip up, trying to find relief. Break apart from the kiss, Arthur panted out,

"Merlin, I need…"

"I know."

And Arthur can't hold back another second. He reaches up to the back of Merlin's neck, yanking Merlin's mouth to his and holding it firmly there as he plunders Merlin's mouth with his tongue. They sighed in tandem at the feeling.

Then they started to move together, slowly at first until Merlin whispered at him, "Arthur, please. Faster." Arthur grinds up harder than ever against him, the car started to rock as Arthur sped up, and Merlin braces his arms against the seat behind Arthur's head and pushes back equally hard, working his hips down to generate as much friction as he can.

Seconds later, Arthur pushes his head roughly into Merlin's neck with a muffled yell and his body shakes and convulses as his orgasm shatters out of him. Arthur is squeezing Merlin so hard that he can barely breathe, and Merlin's own orgasm is virtually silent as his body jerks against Arthur's.

Arthur's body twitches the last few times and he loosens his grip on Merlin, they were both panting heavily and Arthur slowly ran his fingers up and down Merlin's back.

Merlin nuzzled his nose into Arthur's neck as he spoke teasingly, "Not that I'm complaining, but why were you sleeping back here? We have a perfectly good bed at home."

Arthur shook his head before he said, "Smells like you in here, it's comforting. And I don't like sleeping in our bed without you in it. Not the same."

Smiling at his words, Merlin tightened his hold on Arthur. "I know what you mean. I had to sleep with Flynn this past week and that boy kicks in his sleep. I have no clue where he gets that from."

Arthur laughed softly as he ran his hand through Merlin's hair. "I don't know either. Although his Daddy has been known to kick me in the shin during the night."

Merlin pinched Arthur's side as he said, "That was only one time."

Arthur shook his head with a smile on his face before he told Merlin, "My bruised shins say otherwise."

Huffing softly Merlin said, "Oh shut up. You're ruining the moment."

Chuckling Arthur responded, "Yes babe."

Merlin smiled into Arthur's neck before he said softly, "I'm glad you're home early. I missed you."

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead before saying, "I missed you too. Both of my boys."


	43. Porn Exhibit

**Oh God's, Are You Taking Me To A Porn Exhibit?**

**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**

_Arthur accompanies his sister Morgana to an art exhibit. Meeting the artist, bringing back memories, about a night a few months ago in a club, where Arthur had met a gorgeous man. Can this second meeting changes their future. _

"Arthur I'm glad you agreed to accompany me." Morgana said, as she squeezed the arm of her brother.

"Yeah sure. I'm glad our schedules worked out, now remind me who this artist is again." Arthur said as he smirked at his sister.

"He's this fabulous new artist my friends have been raving about for months now. His work is… for lack of a better word, sexy."

"Oh God's Morgana, are you taking me to a porn exhibit?"

"Of course not, silly, I'm taking you to see ART." Morgana answered, slapping her brother's arm with false indignation.

They walked into the already crowded gallery a few minutes later where they were greeted by a small group of Morgana's friends. After introductions were made and typical small talk waned, Arthur's attention was caught by the rich, tone colours that spanned the length of the gallery walls. The clinking of glasses and the voices of people around him vanished as he walked up to the first painting.

The image of a well-built sun kissed, masculine chest was woven within ribbons of bold, jeweled colours. Abs and defined muscles displayed the raw power of the man. Arthur's eyes were drawn to splashes of dark purples, burgundy, green and golden hues.

As Arthur slowly walked from one painting to another, a different angle or body part was lovingly explored and painted, but never a face. The artist would only tease you with his profile. A hint of a firm jaw line or sensuous lips within shadows.

Textured paint strokes left by the artist's brush drew you in, till you realized you were almost touching the painting.

As he turned the corner to the back of the gallery, two paintings hung by themselves against a black drop. One, of a long, virile line of a man's back, his left arm hanging down the side of his body, exuding dominance and strength.

A tattoo, the only single mark that Arthur had seen on any of the bodies shown on the canvas tonight, stunned him.

_What the hell?_

Arthur had to chuckle at the coincidence. A similar mark, from a stupid Road Trip mistake, was still on his left arm and in virtually the exact same spot.

Shaking of the oddity of the tattoo, Arthur moved to the last painting of the exhibit. It took him barely a second to make out that it showing two men in a moment of sensual movement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A incredibly sexy manly voice came from behind him.

"I feel a bit like a voyeur." Arthur jokingly responded as he turned towards the voice.

"It's you."

"You."

They both stood rooted to the spot as memories of a wild, passionate snogging session in a dark and loud dance club came rushing back.

"You left-" The dark-brown-haired man whispered, his eyes drinking in everything about Arthur.

Arthur swore he could feel the man's attention like a touch along his skin. His quickened pulse and rise in body temperature was a testament to his enjoyment of it.

"Yes, well… sorry about that. But I was afraid. I mean… ugh... I've never done it before… being with a man I mean." Arthur stammered helplessly.

"Hey guys, looks like you two have already met." Morgana interrupted them, as she and her friends walked up to mill around them.

"Actually, we haven't been formally introduced," replied the bewitching man in front of Arthur.

"Well then, I'm Arthur Pendragon." He said, as he extended his hand. His rolled up shirt sleeves pulled up a bit to reveal the edges of an dragon's wing that was inked into the skin of his forearm.

After a seconds hesitation that only Arthur seemed to pick up on, the man reached across and took hold of Arthur's hand. "Merlin Emrys." he responded as they shook hands.

The warmth of the man's fingers burned the chill away that always seemed to surround Arthur.

"Merlin." Arthur repeated, savoring each syllable like little sips of a favorite whiskey. "Wait. Merlin Emrys, as in the name of the artist on the placards of these paintings?" he asked.

"Yes, Arthur, Merlin is the fabulous artist I was telling you about." Morgana said, then mouthed only to him… "porn."

Of course Arthur would have countered with some sarcastic remark if there weren't other people around, and Merlin.

_Merlin._

Both men realized at the same time that they were still holding their hands. They reluctantly let go. Morgana seemed to pick up on the sexual tension of the moment, she excused herself and her friends to leave Arthur and Merlin alone again.

Merlin turned and walked back over to the painting of the man's back. Arthur silently settled next to him to enjoy both, the painting and its creator.

"It's strange, but I have a similar tattoo." Arthur casually mentioned, not fully understanding why he was driven to share something so personal.

Merlin turned to meet Arthur's eyes and quietly said, "I know."

"What, how?"

"I may have been a little tipsy that night Arthur, but I remember every detail. Your arms reached out to me just like you did tonight. You've haunted me ever since. The memory of our bodies moving together, your image… it demands a place in every painting I've done since then… Is this too intense, too frightened for you?" Merlin asked, his breath shallow and his pupils dilated.

"No." Arthur said as he stepped into Merlin's personal space, cupping his face in both hands and bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss.


	44. See Merlin, I Told You

**See Merlin, I Told You**

**Merlin: ***widened eyes, stammering* No! No... No... He... No!

**Morgana:** *sighs* Believe me, he do!

**Merlin &amp; Morgana:** *hearing steps on the doorway*

**Morgana:** *elbows Merlin quickly in the direction of the bathroom*

**Morgana:** Stay here! And… be quiet! *closes the door*

**Morgana:** *makes herself comfortable in one of the chairs, smiles*

**Arthur:** *steps inside his flat, eying the chair* Damn MORGANA! What are you doing here?

**Morgana:** *smirks* Hush Arthur! And to answer your question, I have some business here to do.

**Arthur:** What business? *sighs frustrated*

**Morgana:** *stands up and walks towards him, handing him a little black box*

**Arthur:** *stares at her, blinks rapidly*

**Morgana:** Well… Interesting things you hide in your desk, dear brother.

**Arthur:** ...

**Morgana:** So, who's the lucky one?

**Arthur:** *plays with the little box in his hand*

**Morgana:** Mmhh... Let's see, maybe the woman you dated lately? *shakes head* No, I think not.

**Arthur:** ...

**Morgana:** *teasingly* Ah, of course your gorgeous, sweet and lovely personal assistant.

**Arthur:** ...

**Morgana:** You love him!

**Arthur:** ...

**Morgana:** *teases Arthur a little bit more, points at him* You love Merlin Emrys!

**Arthur:** Damn MORGANA! I do not-

**Morgana:** *touches lightly Arthur's cheekbone* Of course you do! I've seen you with him, the way you look at him.

**Arthur:** ...

**Morgana:** *stares at him, holding his gaze*

**Arthur:** *takes a deep breath, mutters* Oh fine! You're right!

**Morgana:** No, no, no... Say it out loud, dear brother!

**Arthur:** Fine. I ARTHUR PENDRAGON LOVE MERLIN EMRYS!

**Merlin:** *gasps loudly behind the bathroom door*

**Arthur:** *surprised* What was that?

**Morgana:** *smiles, walks away from him and opens the bathroom door*

**Merlin:** *stands there, eyes widened and cheeks flushed pink*

**Arthur:** *stares at Merlin*

**Morgana:** *triumphant* See Merlin, I told you!

**Merlin:** ...

**Morgana:** Okay then... my job's done here. Guess you two can make it from here. *grabs her handbag, leaving the flat*

**Arthur: **...

**Merlin:** ...

**Arthur:** *closes the distance to Merlin* Well... that was-

**Merlin:** *cuts him off* Do... do you really mean... uhm what you say?

**Arthur:** *nervously licking his lips*

**Merlin:** ...

**Arthur:** *holding Merlin's gaze* Yes Merlin, I love you!

**Merlin:** *presses a softly kiss on Arthur's lips* I love you too!

**Arthur:** *deepens the kiss*

**Merlin:** *breaks the kiss, grabs the little black box from Arthur's hand* So-?

**Arthur:** Uff... Yes that. I had a plan doing all this, I mean... dating and then propose. Damn MORGANA! Ruined everything.

**Merlin:** I'm glad she did it.

**Arthur: **...

**Merlin:** *whispers* Boring!

**Arthur:** WHAT?

**Merlin:** Dating – Boring! We know each other for so long… Just ask me now. *blushes*

**Arthur:** *smiles* Merlin Emrys, would you like to marry me?

**Merlin:** YES! A thousand times YES!

**Arthur:** *puts the ring on Merlin's finger, kisses him passionately*

**Merlin:** *moans and whispers* Bedroom, now!


	45. Morning Sensations

**Morning Sensations**

_**Warning: story is rated Explicit (plot what plot / porn without plot)**_

Merlin wakes up slowly to the sensation of Arthur's fingers carding through his hair. It's a rare occurrence that Merlin isn't the first one awake and out of bed, and he turns his head slightly so he can see Arthur behind him. He gives his partner a sleepy smile.

"Morning," Arthur says, smiling back at Merlin.

"Mmmm… feels nice," Merlin encourages, then turns his head back and settles it comfortably into the pillow again.

So Arthur continues his attentions, gently massaging his fingers through Merlin's hair. After a moment, Arthur slings his other arm over Merlin's torso pulling him in tight, and nuzzles the back of his neck as well.

Merlin sighs happily and just lays there, enjoying the idea of a day-in with nowhere they have to be. They've got their second day-off in a row, and that happens so rarely that he can hardly remember the last time he allowed himself the luxury of a morning like this. He reaches up and rubs Arthur's arm, the only real point of contact he can manage in their current position.

A few minutes later, as Arthur lightly brushes his lips around Merlin's neck and shoulders, Merlin feels the undeniable indication of Arthur's arousal. Merlin's cock has been showing signs of waking up since Arthur's lips made an appearance on his neck, but it's early and it hasn't come to full attention yet. He has mostly just been relaxing and enjoying Arthur's sweet ministrations, but once he realizes he feels Arthur's erection hardening against his back, Merlin's own cock begins to quickly sit up and take notice. He pushes back a little against Arthur, eliciting a small gasp from his partner and a small smile from himself, and they begin a slight but definite rhythm: Arthur pushing his hips up; Merlin pushing his ass back. Both actions cause Arthur's cock to rub against Merlin's back, and Merlin begins to feel the warm drip of pre-come.

Several moments later, Arthur removes his arm from around Merlin for a few seconds and Merlin hears the tell-tale sound of a cap snapping open – he must have used his mouth, since Arthur's left arm is still wrapped around Merlin's neck and his hand is still in Merlin's hair. He can hear the sound of slick on skin, and soon after, he feels Arthur's right hand brush down his body, taking Merlin's suddenly very-hard, very-interested, cock in hand. Merlin sucks in a rush of air at the sensation and tries to push back harder against Arthur, only to find a void where he expects to feel Arthur's hips. He turns his head to look behind again, but hears Arthur murmur "I'm here, hang on…" and then unexpectedly feels Arthur's slick cock slide down in-between the crease in his ass and push gently at Merlin's balls from behind.

Arthur smears some lube between Merlin's thighs, and he now understands Arthur's intent immediately and squeezes his legs together, providing tighter friction for Arthur to work against. Arthur slips his cock back into the tight space and moans his appreciation, and he works his hips very slowly; he's in no hurry to rush through this and get off quickly. He's never lain in bed with Merlin in his arms like this in the morning. On the few occasions so far that they've actually spent the night together, Merlin is up and out before Arthur can even crack an eye open. Arthur assumes it's more or less always like that, so he wants to enjoy this morning while he can.

As Arthur pushes into Merlin's now-slippery legs and crack, his hand continues to slide slowly up and down the length of Merlin's cock, twisting a bit on each up-swipe, feeling the indication of Merlin's increasing arousal leaking from the tiny slit at the top. Before long, Merlin has started to work his body back and forth, and Arthur smiles into the back of Merlin's neck and stills, letting Merlin set the pace.

Merlin continues slowly at first, with Arthur effectively fucking his thighs from behind, and himself fucking Arthur's hand with his own cock in front. Merlin enjoys the languid pace and Arthur's mouth lightly on the back of his neck, but after a few minutes, the combined sensation of Arthur's devilish twist on his frenulum, and the head of Arthur's cock sliding across his perineum and nudging against the back of his balls, gets to be more than Merlin can resist.

Merlin increases the pace of his rocking hips, ramping up both of their desire and causing each of them to begin to hitch their breathing occasionally. In between breaths, Arthur is still working the back and side of Merlin's neck, licking and kissing with increasing enthusiasm, causing zings of sensation to shoot down Merlin's spine right to his cock, hardening him further and pushing him closer. Merlin loves the feel of Arthur's cock, slippery with lube and pre-come now, gliding with no resistance between his own thighs. And each time the blunt head of Arthur's cock slides in and bumps the back of Merlin's balls, it sends its own small shock through his pelvis and drives him inexorably closer to his release.

"Arthur, I'm close…" Merlin whispers hoarsely.

"Yeah… yeah… go for it, love… I'm right with ya…" Arthur says, with some difficulty.

About thirty seconds later, Merlin makes a choked-off sound and his come rockets up his torso and then drips down his belly and chest onto the sheets. When Merlin's pace finally slows, Arthur lets go of Merlin's softening cock and he reaches up to grab Merlin's hip, using it as leverage so he can fuck harder and faster between Merlin's legs. It isn't long before Arthur scrapes his teeth lightly down Merlin's shoulder as his own orgasm causes him to gasp, his come making a mess behind Merlin's balls.

They lie together - neither saying anything – bonelessly relaxing and breathing through their post-orgasmic haze. Eventually, Merlin slowly twists onto his back, and Arthur immediately slings his leg and arm over Merlin, burrowing his face into Merlin's neck. The both continue to lie quietly for a few moments, content in the afterglow and the quiet of a rare day lazing in bed together.

"We should shower," Arthur says, lacking conviction, but the sticky mess they are both wearing is cooling now, and not particularly comfortable.

"Soon," Merlin replies, pulling the sheet over them and then pulling Arthur in closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him and savoring the uniqueness of this morning.

"Okay," Arthur mumbles, and quickly falls into a doze, with Merlin following closely behind.


	46. Allowed To Touch

**Allowed To Touch**

**(Alternate Universe - Canon)**

Merlin snuggled closer to Arthur, gathering the King's slumbering form firm against his own body. His legs dipped in the hollows of Arthur's bend knees, the Sorcerer's arm draped around the King's waist, but his hand stole its way under Arthur's undergarments. The warm, smooth skin of his cock felt heavenly under Merlin's fingers. He gently stroked over the head of Arthur's cock, revisiting for a moment, the fact he was _allowed _to touch the King whenever he wanted.

Using his nails Merlin stroked over the full length, enjoying how Arthur's cock stiffened even in sleep. Arthur moaned and pressed himself deeper into Merlin's embrace, the King's arm which had been draped over his side, lifted and curved around Merlin's neck. Arthur's fingers played with Merlin's hair, his nails scratched a delicious track up and down the Sorcerer's head and Merlin smiled, kissing Arthur's eyelids, enjoying them flutter open.

Merlin thought before that moment, this was heaven. All of this, between them and finally, _finally_, stepped over the line both of them had etched. The Sorcerer really thought nothing could make this better. Then Arthur blinked, his ocean-blue eyes focusing on Merlin's, and the King's lips formed a lazy satisfied smile.

"Hello," Arthur drawled out. Golden-blonde hair tickled Merlin's arm, the King's languid, husky greeting shot into the Sorcerer's heart. Merlin's rapid pulse thundered in his ears. His breath caught in his throat.

No, Merlin was wrong. Before him the Sorcerer saw years of lazy mornings, waking with half smiles and wandering fingers, of mutters and begging for five more minutes, of snuggles and wrapping limbs around the other. Joy, pure unadulterated joy surged inside Merlin and for one magnificent moment, he was utterly content. It humbled him and a shudder went through him as he thanked the destiny meeting _his_ Arthur.

Arthur's expression changed, concern colored his eyes and his fingers left Merlin's head, to wipe a tear gathered at the corner of the Sorcerer's eye.

"You okay?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur, savoring the feel of the King's lips under his. "Yes, for the first time in a long time, I am."


	47. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

_After getting drunk and having a one-night stand, Merlin and Arthur waking up together. (Alternate Universe - Modern Setting)_

The sun burned through Merlin's eyelids and he scrunched his face, groaning when the action worsened what had to be a Level 10 Hangover. He turned away from the window to burrow deeper into the pillow and sleep away the consequences of his mistake. But as Merlin's arm swung around, instead of landing on his fluffy comforter, his hand hit warm, hard body.

Instant panic overrode his headache and Merlin's eyes flew open in horror.

Staring back at him with an equally horrified expression was Arthur Pendragon. A very naked Arthur Pendragon.

His hand spasmed against Arthur's side and Merlin immediately pulled it away, his cheeks flushing burnt red as his eyes drifted down Arthur's bare chest to just above his waist where the sheet covered his lower body.

"Morning." Arthur's gravelly, pain-laced voice shook him from his stunned state.

"Morning," Merlin whispered. He tugged the sheets closer to his chest, painfully aware of his lack of clothing. "Did we… um…?"

Arthur sighed. "Yeah… I believe so."

The blush began warming Merlin's entire body in embarrassment. "I don't… I don't remember."

"Join the club. The last thing I remember was heading out to Morgana's and Leon's anniversary party."

"Did we drink that much?"

Arthur's eyes drifted past Merlin's in thought. "It's possible. Though, the more likely answer is that Morgana played a prank on us with spiked drinks."

_Note to self: Kill Morgana. Slowly. _Merlin covered his eyes and groaned, desperately wishing that when he opened his eyes he'd wake up from this weird mess of a dream.

Or at least remember the night before. After all, it wasn't every morning he woke up after spending what felt like a very passionate night with the man he'd been secretly in love with for 3 years.

"So…" Arthur drawled. "Breakfast?"

Merlin peeked up at him through his fingers. "What?"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at Merlin. "Isn't that proper 'morning after' protocol?"

"Erm… I suppose so?"

They stared at each other for a bit, before Arthur cleared his throat. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He smirked. "Aren't you going to get up?"

Merlin frowned and hugged the covers tighter against his body. "Not before you!"

Arthur's eyes drifted lazily down Merlin's sheet-clad form and he smirked. "I hardly think that would be fair. After all, it is your flat and I am your guest."

"Guest, my arse," Merlin muttered. Deciding that the best course of action would be to put some distance between them, he swung his legs over the side and tugged the sheet free, wrapping it tightly around him. He may have to get up first, but Arthur most certainly was _not_ going to get an eyeful!

Arthur chuckled. "I hardly think that was a wise decision."

Merlin looked at Arthur over his shoulder and shrieked, jerking his head back around so fast he thought it might snap. In taking the sheet, he had left Arthur without any coverings. Red-faced, Merlin scrambled to pull the rumpled coverlet from the foot of the bed and toss it over him.

"Mmm… yes, this is a much more appropriate state of dress," Arthur teased as he stood and wrapped the flowery bedspread around his waist.

"It'll have to do until I can find your clothes…" Merlin grumbled, looking around for anything that looked like it belonged to Arthur.

Arthur bent down to pick something up and cleared his throat with a smug smile. His white button-down shirt, one arm ripped nearly off and tears lining the front, hung from his finger. "It seems your timid personality hides quite the minx."

Merlin squeaked and fled the room, nearly tripping over his sheet. _Oh, God, this has to be some sort of nightmare!_

Arthur shuffled along behind him. "Merlin?"

He turned, trying to hide his utter humiliation from Arthur's all-knowing eyes. Pulling the sheet tight around him, Merlin huddled in on himself and tried to keep his voice from wobbling. "Can we j-just forget this ever happened?"

"Why?" A line appeared between Arthur's eyes and, had Merlin not been so wrapped up in his embarrassment, he would have sworn he heard hurt in Arthur's tone.

Merlin swallowed loudly and took a step back, looking down at the floor between them. "I-I-I don't t-think… Nobody h-has to know, I w-won't tell."

"If that is your wish, I shall gather the remnants of my clothes and be on my way." Arthur turned back to the bedroom.

For three seconds, Merlin stood frozen, sure his hungover mind was playing tricks on him. But for some brief moment, he swore Arthur looked like a little boy, hurt and lost. Merlin may have imagined it… but was he really going to take the risk that he hadn't?

Lunging forward, he reached out to grab Arthur's arm. Unfortunately, his foot got tangled in the sheet and, instead of grabbing his arm and turning him around, Merlin went tumbling into Arthur, knocking them both to the floor. Hindered by the hangover, Arthur's reflexes weren't quite what they should have been, and the breath was knocked out of him as Merlin landed on his back.

"Oh, my god, Arthur!" Merlin scrambled off of him and helped him turn over. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?!"

Wheezing and coughing, Arthur glared up at Merlin and touched his, now very red, nose, from where it had been smashed into the floor.

"Really, I'm sorry," Merlin repeated, his hands flying over Arthur's face to check for other injuries.

"Merlin," Arthur rasped. "I was already leaving, there was no need to attack me."

Merlin's eyes widened. "I-I wasn't! I was…" He trailed off, noticing Arthur's gaze was fixed below his face. Merlin glanced down to see that his sheet was coming undone around him. He fumbled to close it with a bashful smile. "I was trying to get you to stay," Merlin finished quietly, ruffling his unkempt hair with one hand.

Arthur stared at Merlin, buffering for a moment.

"D-Do you want to stay?" Merlin asked shyly.

Arthur grinned, a faint gleam in his eye, and leaned up, his hand cupping Merlin's neck as his lips met Merlin's in a passionate kiss.


	48. Morning Encounter

**Morning Encounter**

**(Alternate Universe - Modern Setting / contains explicit descriptions of a hand job)**

Merlin walks into Arthur's kitchen fresh from the shower seeking out a cup of tea. He is surprised to see Arthur already there, sitting at the table wearing only a t-shirt and boxer-briefs, finishing a bowl of cereals.

"Good morning," Merlin mumbles, still seeming half-asleep.

"Morning, Merlin," Arthur returns, sounding much more alert.

As he walks past, Arthur reaches behind himself and grabs Merlin's wrist and tilts his head back, clearly beckoning for a kiss. Merlin obliges by bending down and giving Arthur a sweet upside-down kiss and then starts to head for the kettle again. But Arthur isn't yet satisfied and he pulls at his lover, reaching above his head to grasp the back of Merlin's neck and pull him down again. What was originally a quick morning kiss slowly takes on a different tenor as Arthur stretches back to clutch Merlin's shirt, refusing to let him go, and pushing back again and again at Merlin's mouth.

The angle is interesting and the kisses feel fresh and different, and soon they are both fully involved in enjoying the new juxtaposition of bottom-lip against top-lip and vice-versa. Their tongues make an appearance, but lightly, not demanding, and Arthur sends a contented sigh into Merlin's mouth.

Merlin is bent over at the not-most-comfortable angle, but Arthur is obviously enjoying this a lot, so he adjusts his stance a little so he isn't so contorted. Once he is more comfortable, he slides both palms slowly down Arthur's front and reaches between his legs, rubbing the insides of Arthur's thighs. Arthur's cock is just stirring and Merlin rubs lightly over his underwear and then cups his balls, squeezing softly.

Arthur hums his approval and Merlin continues to stroke Arthur on top of the cotton material for a few moments and it doesn't take too long before he is almost completely hard. Merlin dips his hand under the elastic waistband, scooping under his balls and gently pulling them and Arthur's cock free, as Arthur lifts off the chair ever so slightly to push his boxer-briefs down just enough to make it possible.

Merlin begins to slowly pump Arthur's cock, sweeping across the top at each pass to grab the copious pre-come. The slick makes Merlin's hand glide more smoothly, and Arthur moans a little as the addition of the fluid eases the friction into something more pleasant, and brings him fully erect. Merlin responds to Arthur's reaction and tightens his grip a fraction, speeding the up and down motion of his fist. He dips his other hand down as well and begins to lightly fondle Arthur's balls, causing him to rise-up slightly from the chair and give Merlin a satisfied moan.

Merlin tilts his head a bit so he can slot his mouth more fully into Arthur's and bring their kiss to a more heated place. Arthur's exhales grow heavier and he begins to squirm in the chair a little, involuntarily moving his hips as Merlin's fist flies up and down Arthur's cock, thumb brushing across the head every few strokes to grab more lubrication.

"Merlin…" Arthur murmurs into Merlin's mouth, and then his hips flex sharply upward as come spatters his shirt and then pours over his lover's hand. Merlin strokes him though the last couple of tremors and then gently releases Arthur's cock. He finally breaks their kiss but remains where he is, both of them still breathing into the other's mouth.

"Good morning," Merlin says again, this time wide awake and smiling into Arthur's eyes.

"It is now," Arthur responds, now slumped down and sprawled across the chair. He reaches up and fondly rubs at Merlin's head. "Can I return the favor?"

"Um…" Merlin looks a little sheepish. "I, uh… I already took care of that… in the shower, earlier."

"Seriously?" Arthur asks, surprised, turning in the chair to face his lover for the first time.

"I thought you went out jogging and wouldn't be back for a while… I'm sorry! I was in there and thinking about last night… it just happened!"

Arthur gives Merlin a dubious look, then softens a bit. "Well, I guess, if you were thinking about me…"

"Oh, yeah, babe… no one but you. You can bet on it." Merlin says - his eyes smiling as much as his mouth - as he bends down and brushes his lips lightly against Arthur's. "Come on, you better get cleaned up – we need to get to work," he says, trying to straighten up again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it; I have it on good authority that the boss likes you. I don't think you'll get in trouble if you're late." Arthur grins, grabs Merlin's shirt again and pulls him in for another upside-down kiss.


	49. The Apple

**The Apple**

**(Alternate Universe - Canon)**

"Merlin."

He looked up just in time to dart a hand out, and snag the apple out of mid-air. Honestly, he hadn't expected to catch the damn thing, but trying to clear crush apple from the wall in Arthur's chamber did not exactly appeal, to put it mildly.

Merlin looked around for a long moment, trying to establish where in the hell said fruit missile had come from.

Arthur _bloody_ Pendragon, his charming king and partner, stood smugly at the opposite end of his chamber, looking admittedly impressed with Merlin's catch. "Well done," he said with a small nod, glancing over Merlin's skinny form, as the sorcerer took a decent bite from the fruit.

"You know," Merlin mused, through a mouthful of apple. "In Ealdor, throwing an apple to somebody was construed as a proposal of marriage."

For a wonderful lingering moment, Arthur looked completely and utterly sideswiped. "W-What?" he managed, before catching himself a little. "I… really? How in the hell do that work?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow in unapologetic amusement. "Man throws apple… woman catches apple. Man and woman get married, supposedly. Which part is troubling you? The logistics, or the fact that you just proposed?"

Arthur looked like an animal caught in trap.

"Arthur," the sorcerer said slowly. "You are aware that this is not binding? That you're not _actually_ compelled to marry me because you chucked an apple in my direction?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on what I throw from now on," Arthur said simply. "And, when I propose it will be far more impressive than a thrown apple."

It was Merlin's turn to be rendered speechless. Arthur smirked, and sauntered out the door with what remained of his dignity.


	50. The Beard

**The Beard**

**(Alternate ****Universe – Modern Setting)**

The beard had only appeared because Merlin was absolutely and entirely _bored _of being treated like a six-year-old by those in more power at 'Pendragon Technologies'. He looked far too young and a beard made him look at least _vaguely_ like he might be approaching late twenties to thirties, rather than early twenties.

Arthur took one look at him, and his jaw dropped.

Merlin looked _gorgeous_. Mature but still the innocence he had always had, a perfect juxtaposition, and Arthur had _always_ loved beards on beautiful men. It was just an insanely lovely thing to witness.

"Merlin, can I see you in your office quickly?" Arthur asked, throat dry.

Merlin looked at him, glanced up and down. "I'm terrified," he said with a slight smirk, and opened his office door.

Arthur walked in, shut the door behind Merlin, and literally_ pounced _on the man. "Fuck," Arthur breathed, hands running over Merlin's throat, his face, the spike of the beard. "_Fuck_, you're beautiful.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "It took a _beard_, obscuring my face, to make you see that?!"

Arthur was a very long way from apologetic; he just essentially pinned Merlin against the wall, and kissed him. It would go one of two ways; Merlin would be delighted, or Arthur would have a broken nose.

Mercifully, Merlin went to the former.

Abruptly, they were kissing with a terrifying type of passion. Arthur would have stubble rash for a month, but couldn't bring himself to care very much; he kept pulling back just to _look_ at Merlin, to document his face, imprint him in his memory.

"You should have grown this _weeks_ ago," Arthur hissed. "I go on a business trip, and come back to find that my PA is abruptly _gorgeous_."

"Thank you," Merlin laughed, kissing Arthur back. "You're pretty good-looking yourself, I must say."

Arthur just raised an eyebrow. "Glad to hear it," he smirked, and just kissed his PA senseless.


	51. No Alcohol

**No Alcohol**

**(Modern AU)**

"Arthur, I'm so sorry I'm late. The round ran longer than I thought it would," Merlin said as he placed a soft kiss on Arthur's lips, and then sat down at the cosy corner table of _Avalon's_.

"It's all right, I just wish you could hand off some of your work. You've been so tired recently. I ordered a bottle of your favourite red wine already for you."

"Thanks, that's nice but I can't have any."

"Maybe a white then?" Arthur asked.

"No, really Arthur, I can't have any," Merlin repeated.

"A beer... then?" he suggested before pausing as Merlin reached across the table to take hold of his hands.

"Arthur, I can't have any alcohol," he whispered softly, placing his other hand gently over his stomach.

Arthur's smile was met with initial confusion, but then Merlin's smile grew to outshine his.

Arthur gently squeezed Merlin's fingers back and asked, "Really?"

"Really," Merlin joyfully responded and chuckled.

Big adorable grins and tears in Merlin's and Arthur's eyes is how the waiter found them a few minutes later.


	52. Married

**Alternate Universe - Modern Setting**

(Actually some fluffy kid!Merlin / kid!Arthur story)

"Mummy. _Mummy_."

Hunith took a patient breath, and glanced down at her son who was the light of her life. "Yes, cariad?" she asked, glancing in the rearview mirror to look at Merlin.

Merlin grinned, and held his hand up, to show a rubber band around his finger. "I'm married," he said happily.

"And who is the lucky one?" Hunith asked, smiling herself; Merlin seemed ridiculously excited and she couldn't really bring herself to burst his bubble.

Merlin seemed to grow about three inches. "Arthur."

It was a long way from surprising. Merlin was absolutely _besotted_ with Arthur, a boy three years older than him, who had taken Merlin under his wing quite a while back. Ygraine, Arthur's mother, was a lovely woman, and Hunith had grown quite close to her as their sons became even better friends.

"That's fantastic, cariad," Hunith told him, as Merlin squeaked delightedly. "We'll have to get Arthur and Ygraine around to celebrate, hmm? Maybe I can even find you celebratory cake."

"_Cake_," Merlin repeated, with a wide-eyed wonder. "I get _cake_?!" Hunith laughed. "'mazing," he murmured. "Can Arthur have cake too? Cos he's my husband now."

"Of course," Hunith agreed, "and I think we need to find you a better ring. That one will get damaged soon."

Merlin's eyes widened. "But it's my _wedding ring_."

"Well," Hunith said practically, "I think we can find you, and _Arthur_, nice rings nothing will happen to. Then you can be married forever."

"And always?"

It was impossible for Hunith not to smile. "And always," she agreed, and prepared to call Ygraine over for dinner, to celebrate the unofficial wedding of their sons.

After all, the only surprise was that it had taken the boys so long.


	53. Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?

**Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?**

**(more kid!Merlin &amp; kid!Arthur)**

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Merlin demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

In front of him Arthur took a step back, mouth open but no words coming out. He was on the school's playground with Merlin Emrys just a few feet away, looking at him eagerly as the boy tapped his foot in waiting.

"Well?" Merlin said, sounding more irritated than before.

"Uh, I... Why should I?" Arthur challenged, finding the courage out of nowhere. It quickly disappeared when Merlin looked at him as if he were stupid before sighing dramatically and throwing his hands in the air.

"Duh silly, that's what boyfriends do. And since you're my boyfriend that means you have to kiss me." Merlin took another step forward and Arthur took one back, stuttering and searching desperately for an excuse.

He should have known asking Merlin Emrys to be his boyfriend was a bad idea but after he found the Valentine and the candy the boy had put in his cubby, Arthur felt it was only right. Besides they played together at his house all the time, getting dirty or going on adventures in the backyard. Last week Arthur even let him be the captain of his pirate ship.

Arthur let out a breath. "Don't you think we should wait a little bit?" He asked nervously, biting his bottom lip. Merlin put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side.

"Why? I love you and you love me. And people who love each other kiss." Suddenly Merlin stopped and narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "You do love me right?"

Arthur felt his face turn red as he wrung his hands. Out of pure fear of Merlin's wrath he said: "O-of course I do."

Merlin beamed at him and stepped even closer. This time when he took a step back Arthur collided with the wall of the building. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears as his palms grew sweaty. Merlin leaned forward with his hands clasped behind his back and his pink lips puckered, waiting.

"Merlin wait. What if I don't know if I love you?" He froze and pulled back, studying Arthur before shrugging his shoulders.

"Figure it out," Merlin told him. Arthur looked at him as if he were crazy.

"How?" Arthur asked desperately. Again Merlin threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You're a clotpole. All you have to do is ask your heart. It always knows the answer." This time it was his turn to stare at Merlin.

"H-how do I ask my heart?"

"You just do," Merlin said, "I asked mine if I was in love with you and it said yes and then I just knew." He shrugged again as if it were simple.

Sucking in a big breath Arthur took a daring step forward. "Alright then, I guess I love you. But can we wait with the kiss?"

Merlin frowned but nodded anyways. "Oh alright. I guess I can wait." He said before he grabbed Arthur's hand and led him away from the wall towards the rest of their classmates. From behind him Arthur spoke up, his voice anxious as he picked at a loose string on his red shirt.

"Merlin? Will you still love me even if I'm not ready to kiss you?" When he said it Merlin turned around and his deep-blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Of course I will. Even if you don't love me I'm always love you." Merlin paused and bit his lip. "Just don't take too long Ok?"

Arthur smiled as he squeezed Merlin's hand back. "I promise."


	54. A Colourful Choice

"You know Arthur, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to get rid of me." Merlin teases loudly as he walked up to the closed bathroom door.

Oh man, how did he always get himself into this mess? _Bloody Hell - There are only a few grey hairs!_ Covering them, that's all he was trying to make. This though... this is what he got for thinking more was better. "Are you sure I can't just meet you at the pub?" Arthur yelled back from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Nooo, I'm already here Arthur, what's going on? I'm starting to worry."

"Alright, but you have to promise not to laugh," Arthur replied reluctantly opened the door. He was met by complete silence. Arthur finally opened his eyes to see his boyfriend biting his lips, trying not to laugh.

Merlin slowly reached out to run his fingers through Arthur's newly dyed hair and said while he chuckles, You know, I always loved… blue."


	55. After One Night

**After One Night**

Merlin's getting pregnant and leaving Camelot before he's telling Arthur. He knows their shared night means nothing to Arthur and that he means nothing to the King, he's just a servant after all. He finds a little cot near a beautiful forest where he settled down.

After nine months pregnancy Merlin gives birth to a tiny baby girl all by himself with nobody's hand to hold. He named his little girl Arwenn, she's of royal blood after all.

Merlin always thinks that maybe Arthur will turn up and tell him that everything he thought was wrong but the King never does.

Five months later the King finally tracks Merlin down because he's been searching for months and Arthur storms into the small cot. The first things he noticed are wooden toys (little dragons, knights and dolls) scattered all over the floor. He goes through the backdoor out in a small garden and Merlin's there, sitting on a blanket and tickling a little girl's chubby little tummys.

Arthur's heart starts racing because he never thought he would be a father but seeing Merlin and his daughter, the King knows he would do anything to keep these two special people save. Looking at his manservant and his daughter makes him realise that he loves Merlin even more than he had planned.

And Merlin looks up as the King steps out into the garden and he says "Y-You're here." and Arthur nods but he's still staring at his daughter (with golden blonde curls, tiny Cupid's bow lips and sticky-out ears like Merlin's) and he just whispers "I'm sorry, Merlin." and drops to his knees beside his manservant and daughter, holding both close to his heart because Arthur never wants his family to feel alone or unwanted again.


	56. I Love You

**I Love You**

The rainfall shower head spilled hot water over Merlin and he stood under the spray, enjoying the beat of water on his naked skin. Arthur joined him and Merlin couldn't help but admire all the naked, muscled flesh. Merlin stepped closer and ran his hands over his lover's broad chest.

"Let me wash you?"

Merlin merely nodded and Arthur pulled out a bottle of shower gel from a shelf built into the wall. A wonderful scent of grapefruit emerged as he poured some into his hand. Arthur spread it over Merlin's torso, running his hands over the corded muscles in Merlin's arms, stomach and thighs.

"Turn around."

Merlin opened his eyes and blinked then obeyed and faced the wall. He spread his legs without being asked. Arthur couldn't resist and smoothed his hands over the sweet mounds of his lover's ass, and trailed his fingers in the crease between them.

"Baby, please." Merlin's strained voice echoed.

Arthur covered Merlin's body with his own but didn't move; he let the water beat down on them as he grasped his lover's hard cock with a slippery, soapy hand. It didn't take Arthur more than five or six strokes before Merlin climaxed hard, his cry muffled as his lover pressed his wet mouth to the edge of the Merlin's lips.

"I love you, Merlin."

"I love you too, Arthur."


	57. A Make Out Session In The Locker Room

**A Make Out Session In The Locker Room**

Arthur's body humming pleasantly with the increased endorphins from his activity, he entered the locker room, intending to take a shower. He rounded the corner and picked a towel. When he turned around he came face to face with a very hot and sweaty Merlin.

God damn. The man's shirt was damp, his skin pink and glowing from his exertion. No man had ever looked as desireable to Arthur and he couldn't help himself. Arthur slid his hand around the nape of Merlin's neck, his fingers sliding through the curling tendrils of Merlin's hair, as he pulled the man into his chest. Merlin tipped his head back, his eyes dark and wide as they searched Arthur's face.

"What are you doing?" Merlin licked his lips and another bolt of want shot through Arthur as he followed the trail of Merlin's pink tongue.

"Damned if I know," Arthur muttered, then put his mouth onto Merlin's. Soft and warm, Arthur couldn't remember ever feeling so velvety plush and full lips against his own.

Merlin gave a muffled squeak, then melted into Arthur's arms, returning the kiss with an intensity that surprised then excited Arthur. Uncaring that they were out in the open area of the locker room where anyone could walk in on them, Arthur sucked on Merlin's plump lower lip, before sliding his tongue into the warm, accepting cavern of Merlin's mouth, where it melt with the hesitant, then increasingly strong thrust of Merlin's tongue.

Arthur sighed with longing from the firestorm exploding in his bloodstream. The unexpected hunger surging through him threw Arthur off balance, but he couldn't control the need to feel Merlin beneath him. Arthur shoved Merlin backward against the wall, covering Merlin's body with his own. Through the fog of lust swirling in his brain, Arthur pushed up against the hard thrust of Merlin's erection, rubbing against the thin material of Merlin's shorts. Merlin groaned, his hot breath gusting past Arthur's ear.

_Thank God he wants this, wants me too. _Arthur took Merlin's face between his hands and teased his nose up against Merlin's before gently kissing his mouth. He trailed his fingers along the line of Merlin's upper lip, tracing the curve of his cheeks, before finally cradling Merlin's jaw with the palm of his hand and planting tiny kisses on Merlin's cheeks and trembling lips.

Merlin moaned and molded his body up against Arthur's, burying his face in the nape of Arthur's neck. Arthur was surprised to feel Merlin's body shaking in his arms and pulled him to his chest, soaking up his warmth. They stayed like that, simply hugging, before Merlin took a deep breath and pushed away from Arthur, his eyes sparkling.

"Wh-what was that?"

Arthur hated hearing Merlin sound so nervous and unsure, as if he questioned Arthur's motives.

"That was me, kissing you." Arthur nuzzled Merlin's neck now, inhaling the man's warm, soft scent. He could have stayed like that for hours; holding Merlin, feeling the play of his muscles beneath his fingers, tasting the saltiness of Merlin's skin on his lips.

"Why?"

"Are you serious?" Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand, half dragging him into the bathroom where they faced a full wall of mirrors. "Look at you." He placed his hands on Merlin's hips, aching to slide his arms around Merlin's waist and hold him close again.

But Merlin remained unyielding, his face creased in confusion. "I don't understand."

Arthur pushed aside the hair at Merlin's nape and pressed his mouth against the soft skin there. Merlin trembled but Arthur held him firm, continuing to nibble and nip at Merlin's neck. "You're gorgeous." Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder. "Sexy." He kissed Merlin again, this time yanking him tight against him, wanting Merlin to feel the heaviness of Arthur's cock against his ass. "Do you feel that, baby?" Arthur flexed his hips, thrusting against Merlin, loving the heavy-lidded, glazed look that entered Merlin's eyes.


	58. Let Me Make You Feel Good

**Let Me Make You Feel Good**

_(AU Canon)_

Merlin almost jumped out of his skin when Arthur's arms slid around his waist.

"Shh. It's only me. You looked so tired and sad I figured you could use a hug right now." Arthur buried his face in the space between his manservant's shoulder and neck and sucked the sensitive skin there.

"What're you doing?" Merlin knew his voice sounded weak and breathy with desire. At the touch of Arthur's lips to his neck, all sense of reason fled his brain and he couldn't care less. Merlin moaned, tired of holding his emotions in check.

"Let me make you feel good."

Without waiting for him to answer, the king backed Merlin up against the wall and caged him between his arms.

"Why?" Merlin managed to gasp, even as Arthur nuzzled against his neck, his very warm and eager tongue licking a fiery path up Merlin's throat. "Why me?"

"Why not?" You've been driving me crazy for years. "Your mouth, your smile; everything about you calls to me." The king brushed his lips against Merlin's and Merlin swayed toward Arthur, unable to stop the almost giddy sense of hope and desire that curled in his stomach. "It's time someone who cares about you, gives you some attention and affection."

Merlin's breath catching in his throat, his hand curled into the king's chest, bunching up the soft cotton of his tunic. Arthur's lips, hot and gentle, searched for his manservant's, and when they finally touched, Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's face to hold the king in place, afraid Arthur might stop. Arthur pressed firm, searching kisses on Merlin's trembling mouth, sliding his tongue over his manservant's lips before slipping inside Merlin's mouth. One of the king's hands splayed across Merlin's chest and the other rested on the manservant's hip, Arthur's thumb drawing circles over the exposed skin between Merlin's tunic and breeches.

Their bodies swayed together, standing in that confined space, yet Merlin's heart had never been so free. To his shock, Arthur sank down on his knees and with a knowing smile, unlaced his manservant's breeches and tugged them down to his ankles. The evidence of Merlin's excitement bulged out from his underwear. He'd never been so hard in all his life, and from the sight of Arthur's flared nostrils and hungry gaze, it wouldn't take long before he'd come.

"You're beautiful." Arthur hooked his fingers into the waistband of Merlin's underwear and pulled it down, exposing his manservant's swollen cock to the naked air. "I bet you taste delicious too," Arthur said and took Merlin's cock into his mouth. "Mhmm," the king hummed around the thickness of Merlin's cock.

"_Fuck_," Merlin cried out, bucking against the incredible wet heat of Arthur's mouth. The pad of the king's tongue swirled over the sensitive head of his cock and probed the tiny slit, sending shivers of desire curling around Merlin's spine. Arthur flattened his tongue and dragged it up the hard ridge on the underside of Merlin's cock, mumbling, "so sweet," sending his manservant into a tailspin. All Merlin could do was lean on to the wall and whimper, even as he thrust his hips forward.

"Mhmm," Arthur lapped at the thick crown of his manservant's cock and reached down with a hand to fondle his sac. "I knew you'd be like this, your cock all pretty, waiting for my mouth and you all hot and squirmy. Tell me Merlin, do you ache for me-" the king curled his hand around Merlin's cock and cupped his balls, "-like I ache for you?"

Prickles of awareness raced up and down Merlin's skin thinking of Arthur's tongue and how badly he wanted to feel it on his cock again. There'd never been anyone who'd cared what he felt or needed before, sex had been something he'd sought for necessity, when the loneliness and solitude proved too much to bear, and he wanted to someone to touch his body.

"Yes, I do," Merlin murmured. "So damn much." Merlin reached out and stroked Arthur's hair, then gave it a little tug, bringing the king's mouth down harder on his cock.

With wide, eyes, Arthur slanted a heated look up at his manservant. "You want it hard?" The king's magical tongue swept across the head of Merlin's cock and Arthur's mouth opened wider, taking Merlin in even deeper.

"Yes," Merlin hissed, as lust, hunger and a sense of power poured over him at the sight of Arthur on his knees, that full mouth wrapped around his cock. A tingling began in his balls and his heart rate kicked up a notch. "Fuck, Arthur. Yes." Merlin began to thrust harder into the king's beautiful mouth, watching Arthur's eyes roll back in his head then close in ecstasy.

That was all the impetus Merlin needed. "Arthur," he sobbed as the heat and rush of his orgasm swept through him, stealing his breath, rendering him almost blind with desire. To his credit, Arthur took everything his manservant gave, never once hesitating, even licking his lips after pulling his mouth off Merlin's cock.

Arthur patted Merlin's thigh with affection, giving his hip and the sensitive skin of his abdomen several gentle kisses, before standing and pulling up the manservant's underwear and breeches. There was a softer look to Arthur's face and Merlin, still breathless and shaking, slipped his arms around the king's waist. Their foreheads touched and Merlin closed his eyes, soaking in the closeness and heat of Arthur.

Their breaths mingled and the king tipped his head to the side to kiss Merlin, and the manservant could taste his own slightly salty essence on Arthur's lips. An ache rose within Merlin to give the king release and comfort of his own. With trembling hands he reached for Arthur's breeches, but the king waylaid his plan and instead laced their fingers together.

Arthur began humming a tune in Merlin's ear and started to sway in place, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. "Dance with me," Arthur whispered, holding his manservant close as they moved together.

Stunned by the romantic gesture, Merlin allowed himself to fall into the moment and closed his own eyes, slipping away into a sensual whirlpool of desire as they rocked together. It was the single most passionate moment of his life.


	59. Doorways And Mistletoe

**Doorways And Mistletoe**

**_AU-Modern Setting_**

"Arthur, will you get the door?" his half-sister, Morgana, said with a knowing smile.

"You have legs on your own, Morgana."

"Which are currently on the couch, now Go!" Morgana made an attempt to kick her half-brother as Arthur walked past and failed miserably.

Arthur swatted his half-sister's leg away playfully, a smirk playing on his lips. The annual Pendragon Christmas party were already in full swing; Uther humming pointless Christmas songs in the kitchen while helping Gaius; Gwen, Lancelot along with Gwaine and his boyfriend Percy chatted about some stuff Arthur isn't interested and Morgana curled up on the couch with her husband Leon. So that left Arthur to attend the door.

Morgana had been instant on the mistletoe; it was above every doorway in the Pendragon household, much to Gwen's amusement, Arthur on the other hand had been less than amused. So one above the front door really shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.

"Merlin?" Arthur greeted the man on the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… Merry Christmas to you too." Merlin, Arthur's friend since college, biting nervous on his lip, "Morgana have invited me, but uh... if I'm not welcome I'll better go then-", he stammered.

Arthur kicked himself mentally, as he noticed that Merlin makes a step back to leave. So he grabs the man's wrist and pulled him closer to his body, softly putting his lips on Merlin's. A surprised noise escaped the man but it didn't stop the movement of his lips against Arthur's, cherishing the feeling of something he had wanted for so long. Pulling away, Merlin stared at Arthur in front of him in amazement.

"Wow," he managed breathlessly, "not that I'm complaining at _all_, but why did you just, uh-"

Arthur chuckled at Merlin's babbling and looked upwards; following his gaze the man gave a small giggle. Arthur's eyes softened into a warm smile and he decided he likes this _'Kissing under the Mistletoe tradition'_ from now on.

"Mistletoe and you are very welcome Merlin Emrys." Arthur smiles and pulls the man closer for another kiss.

**Merry Christmas my lovely Merthur Shippers!**


	60. I Wanted You For So Long

**I Wanted You For So Long**

**(Explicit Sexual Content)**

"I wanted you for so long. I don't want to let another day go when I could be holding you." Arthur drew Merlin into a hungry kiss and pulling them down the corridor towards his bedroom.

They shed clothes as they moved, until Merlin landed on his back in the middle of Arthur's bed in only his underwear. The blonde smiled down at his _now_ lover and hooked his hands in the waistband of his own pants and tugged them down. Well, that was an impressive cock.

Arthur's grin grew broader as he saw Merlin's reaction. "I'm going to make you feel so good," the blonde whispered, kneeling on the bed and mouthing Merlin's cock through the cotton before tugging his underwear down and off.

Merlin moaned, automatically spreading his legs as Arthur's head bobbed on his cock. Merlin reached down and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, little gasp of pleasure spilling from his lips. Arthur raised his head and moved up, taking a condom and lube from the bedside drawer before kissing Merlin again and sliding back down his body.

"Oh fuck... yes," muttered Merlin as Arthur's slicked fingers pressed against him. The blonde worked him open, kissing Merlin's cock, kissing his hips, looking up and watching Merlin's face before finally withdrawing his fingers and tearing open the condom.

"You want me?" Arthur asked softly.

"Yes… babe," growled Merlin.

Arthur's eyes turned dark as he climbed over Merlin, kissing him as he pushed up his legs. Merlin wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist and moaned as Arthur pushed into him.

"So good," moaned Arthur, setting a hard, desperate pace. Merlin could only hold on, kissing the blonde's lips, his shoulder, taking everything Arthur could give.

Merlin loved the taste of Arthur's sweat, the small sounds he made as he moved inside him, stretching him wide. Arthur seemed to be savoring him too, tongue darting out to lap the salt from Merlin's skin.

Arthur's hand reached between them, taking Merlin in his grip. With only a few strokes, he was crying out as he came, arching up against Arthur. The blonde came himself only a few moments later, groaning against Merlin's skin.

They lay panting together for a few long minutes, before Arthur carefully pulled out. He binned the condom and pulled Merlin into his arms again, kissing his hair, holding him close. Merlin smiled as his eyes drifted closed, feeling safe and warm.

They made love again once more in the night, and Arthur found he slept better in Merlin's arms than anywhere else in a long time.


	61. Back From The Edge

**Back From The Edge**

When Arthur's Labrador Lucky runs off along a cliff during his early morning walk, the last thing he expects to find is Merlin, standing there at the edge. And Arthur isn't really surprised to hear the voice of his death mother in his head…

_Do something sweetheart…_

When Lucky won't leave the man's side, Arthur does the only thing he can think of - invites Merlin to come home with him for breakfast. Something in the man touches Arthur, and he wants to know more. And leaving Merlin standing on that cliff is not an option.

**_Two years later_**

Merlin's body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he lay there on the bed, panting, the remnants of his orgasm sending little aftershocks through him. Beside him, Arthur had dropped onto his back and was regarding him with a thoroughly contented smile as he rubbed Merlin's come over his belly with a slow circular motion.

"Now _that's_ the best way to spend an afternoon," Arthur said with a wink.

Merlin gazed at his husband in astonishment. "How have you got enough breath to talk after _that_?" His voice was hoarse. Hardly surprising the way he'd cried out as Arthur had plowed into him repeatedly. "I have _got_ to spend more time in the gym if I'm going to keep up with you." Merlin's body ached in the best way.

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Merlin deeply before dropping back onto the pillows with a sigh, his grin was still in place. The blonde laughed. Their honeymoon was shaping up to be three weeks of an _awful lot _of sex, at this rate. Not that he was complaining. He could never get enough of Merlin.

Meanwhile Merlin managed to drag himself from the bed to walk toward the kitchen of their beachside cabin where he fetched two glasses of champagne. He paused at the foot of the bed to take in the sight of Arthur, stretched out on his back, his chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply, his softened cock against his thigh.

"Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?" Merlin uttered the words almost reverently.

Arthur opened his eyes and sat up. The blonde leaned back against the pillows and smiled. "Only every day for the last year or so," he returned, equally softly. His eyes shone with love.

Merlin came over to Arthur's side of the bed and sat down. He handed the blonde a glass of champagne and then clicked it with his own. "To us, Mr and Mr Pendragon. Merlin glanced at the platinum band and smiled.

Life was good.


	62. Valentine's Surprise

**Valentine's Surprise**

_**AU Modern Setting**_

_Arthur and Merlin had been secret lovers until Arthur moved away. One year later and Arthur is back for the man he has never stopped loving. But will Merlin still want him? Or has he moved on?_

_It's Valentine's Day and Arthur has a question for Merlin. How will he answer._

Arthur pushed his hand into his pocket and touched the box. Should he do it now? How would Merlin react? What would he say?

He pulled the box from his pocket and turned it over in his hand. Arthur heard a sharp intake of breath and he looked up at Merlin. The man was staring at the box in Arthur's hand and then raised his eyes to him.

"Is that…?" Merlin's voice trembled. He took a shuddery breath in and exhaled heavily but didn't answer. He turned away and walked over to the window of his living room and staring out.

Arthur's heart started to beat rapidly in his chest and a cold sweat broke out over his skin. What if Merlin didn't want him? It had been one year they'd last seen each other. Shit, he'd been so stupid thinking Merlin would still want him.

"Just forget it."

"You're all I've ever wanted." Merlin whispered and turned around.

Arthur's eyes shot to Merlin's and he saw it. The love. Merlin walked over to him and took the box from Arthur's hand and opened it seeing the two plain gold bands. He pulled them out and held them in the palm of his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Arthur whispered.

Merlin glanced at him and smiled. "Best one ever."

Arthur framed Merlin's face with his hands and leaned in to kiss him. Merlin whimpered at the first touch of their lips. It had been so long since they'd kissed. Since they touched and Merlin revelled in it. He'd missed Arthur so much. Merlin opened his mouth and sucked Arthur's tongue inside and he heard him moan when their tongues tangled together. He wanted to taste every inch of Arthur's mouth and relearn his flavour.

Definitely the best Valentines ever.


	63. Take It Deep

**Take It Deep**

_**EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT**_

_**AU Canon Divergence**_

"Get on you knees and take it deep, Arthur."

The blonde was between his lover's legs, Merlin's cock already in his hands. Pearly white droops of pre-cum leaked from its slit, Arthur licked them off but they were quickly replaced by more. He was salivating, already addicted to Merlin's unique flavor.

Merlin's entire body bowed when Arthur opened and put his mouth on him. The mushroom cap breached the entrance to the blonde's throat. Instinctively, the king backed off but Merlin held him there and instructed, "Just breathe through your nose. And don't be afraid to take all of that big sorcerer's cock deep."

Arthur was sloppy and unpracticed but Merlin did not complain about the blonde's technique. In fact, his lover groaned and cried out in demand for more. "Fuck Arthur, you give good head."

Merlin was rough, countering the king's bobbing head with the upwards shoves of his hips. Arthur was as wild as his court sorcerer. He used his teeth, tongue and lips along the thick shaft. When Arthur did a fancy trick with his tongue that a former lover had done to him Merlin hissed and pushed himself even deeper. His court sorcerer's balls rested against Arthur's chin and the blonde was so turned on that he had to touch himself. Pushing his breeches down, Arthur fisted his cock. It was harder than it had ever been before. Just a few strokes and he was ready to blow. Merlin was right there with him.

"I'm going to come," the sorcerer warned. "You want the load on your face or in your mouth?"

Arthur pulled back only to say, "Mouth."

The king did not want to waste a single drop of his court sorcerer's essence, not when it was now his favorite treat. Merlin's shaft swelled on Arthur's tongue. The blonde's taste buds tingled in anticipation. His hips stabbed into his hand faster. They came together in a torrent of cum. Merlin filled the king's mouth and pulsed into Arthur's throat. The jets came so fast and furious that the blonde could not contain it all. The thick semen dribbled out of the sides Arthur's mouth and dripped down his chin. He swallowed what he could and face fucked Merlin through the release. Arthur's jizz blasted from him, his cock spat and spat his climax in the most intense feeling of his life.


	64. Moving In

**Moving In**

_AU-Modern Setting_

_After coming out to his father, Arthur had been kicked out of the Pendragon family estate. So his best friend Merlin granted him shelter._

They slip into a domestic routine so easily, that Merlin doesn't realize how much time has passed until his co-worker Freya asks him about it.

It was supposed to be just one night, two at most, partly because Arthur doesn't currently have anywhere to live and it's nice to come home to someone else. Someone who understands, someone who feels the same.

They don't have to pretend with each other, they can sit on the couch in compatible silence, Arthur watching a football game, Merlin reading - happy to be in their own worlds, together. It's simple and it's easy, and it's nice. It's warm, like home.

So when two weeks pass and Arthur makes no move to leave - Merlin's glad. The spare room in his flat is Arthur's room now. It smells like him, and his clothes hang in the closet. Merlin likes the little touches of Arthur that he sees around the flat. Arthur's shoes by the front door, his coat on the rack, his toothbrush beneath his own in the glass he keeps by the sink, the way the bathroom always smells of Arthur's after shave every morning when he goes in.

He shouldn't be a good roommate. All of Arthur's quirks should annoy him. But they don't. And despite all odds, they live well together. They have movie marathons and pizza nights and evenings where they trade embarrassing childhood stories over a bottle of beer. He'll cook while Arthur helps, following his instructions. And Merlin knows that some evenings, Arthur needs to be left alone with his thoughts.

Their little habits and details fit together like puzzle pieces. It just works. Whatever it is.

Two months into their new living arrangement, they're sitting on the couch eating Chinese and watching a late night talk show, when Merlin turns to Arthur and says; "I cleared out some space yesterday. So you can get the rest of your stuff from that storage place if you want."

Arthur looks at him, and Merlin's eyes softening with affection. They don't need to talk about it. Arthur's simple "Thank you" is words enough.

But a few days later when he's all moved in, officially this time, Arthur catches Merlin by the wrist as he passes him and kisses him softly.

"Thank you." There's more weight to his words this time around. And Merlin understands what he means. Everything Arthur's thanking him for.

So he smiles at Arthur, squeezes his hand and says; "Always. So what's for dinner tonight?"


	65. Moment Of Truth

**Moment Of Truth**

_AU Canon-Divergence_

"There is something you wanted to talk about?" Arthur asked his manservant.

Merlin immediately froze up. Yes, he wanted to talk to the prince about his feelings, but he was so caught off guard that he didn't know what to do. "What do you mean?" Merlin mumbled.

"Don't play dumb with me, Merlin. Just tell me," Arthur said.

Merlin tried to pull his worries out from his mind, but he didn't know what the prince would think about all of this. "Are you sure? It's easier to show than to tell," he told Arthur.

"Very well. Just show me then," Arthur said.

Merlin took a deep breath, stepping forward and cupping the prince's chin. He pulled Arthur close so that he could reach his lips and kissed the prince passionately. That's it, the moment of truth, the moment where their true feelings would be revealed no matter what might happen next.

Arthur kissed his manservant back with equal passion, his hands moved down to grasp Merlin's ass, lightly touching and caressing it for about a moment. Then he pulled away, smiling at Merlin.

"Well, I figured that was it. I was about to say something myself," Arthur uttered.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Really." Arthur pulled his manservant closer, immediately taking the reins once again and kissing Merlin.


	66. Mini Drabble 1

**Mini Drabble #1**

**_Alternate Universe_**

In order to have a heir, King Arthur Pendragon will have to ask his court wizard, Merlin Emrys to bend the very laws of nature itself.

_Arthur:_

It's my fondest wish to have a heir of my own, but with no interest in a wife, there's no way to do so.

Unless… unless it could be done by magic. Would Merlin do it for me?

I've asked too much of Merlin already; I can't ask him to be a father to my child. He would be a good father, though, caring and protective of me and the baby…

I would be proud to call him my husband and have a family with him.

_Merlin:_

The chance to do something no wizard has ever succeed at before is worth any risk or personal sacrifice. Besides, Arthur is beautiful, and I've always been attracted to him - I never thought it could go both ways.

With Arthur pregnant with the child we conceived together, I can't bear to be apart from him. I don't know if I'll ever be able to bear it.

Arthur and the baby are the most important things in my life, and I won't let anything stand in the way of their happiness.


	67. The Present

**The Present**

_Merlin and Arthur had been living for six months together and Arthur was making Merlin a present to surprise him. (AU-Modern Setting)_

"Hi love," Merlin said as he came in Arthur's office and walked over to kiss him in greeting.

"I have a present for you," Arthur whispered after they'd shared a few heated kisses.

"Really? It's not my birthday, what's the occasion?" Merlin asked as his partner handed him a little black box with a satin bow on it.

Merlin didn't quite understand until he opened it up. Inside lay a small paper with the words "marriage license" emblazoned across the top. Stunned, Merlin stood in Arthur's office for a moment staring at it as the news sunk in. Blinking at his partner Merlin started to smile, hugging his now fiance.

Merlin felt like his world was finally complete. He had everything anyone could ever want. A loving partner, a house that felt like a home, and a chance to live together with the person he loved.

"Are you ready for the next chapter in our life?" Arthur whispered.

"Absolutely, as long as you're by my side." Merlin told him and then glanced back down at the paper lying there askew next to the box.

Merlin looked at Arthur in awe and then kissed him.


	68. DRUNK

**DRUNK**

**Arthur:** *holding Merlin* My Merlsssss…

**Merlin:** I thought you were only having one drink?

**Arthur:** Shhhhh… pretty Merls…

**Merlin:** *rolls eyes* I want to go to bed sometime tonight.

**Arthur:** Uh Nooo… my Merls…

**Merlin:** *smiles, smoothing through Arthur's hair* Lightweight.

**Arthur:** *mumbles* We should get married.

**Merlin:** *chuckles* Look at your hand, prat.

**Arthur:** *blinks at his right hand*

**Merlin:** The other one, babe.

**Arthur:** Ohhhhh *giggles at his left hand* I'm smart… *yawns* ...we should have all the babies, too. *falls asleep; snoring*

**Merlin:** *smiles; smoothes his bump* That's your Daddy.


	69. MISTLETOE IN JUNE

**MISTLETOE IN JUNE**

**Arthur:** Morning Merlin, I-

**Merlin:** *looks up* Is that mistletoe?

**Arthur:** Yes. I-

**Merlin:** It's June.

**Arthur:** Yes. Would-

**Merlin:** Not Christmas.

**Arthur:** Damn, Christmas or not tradition should still apply. Now, how about we-

**Merlin:** But-

**Arthur:** *irritated* Look, it took me longer than necessary to find this stupid plant and then follow you just so I could get you under it. Can I just kiss you? Please?

**Merlin:** …

**Merlin:** You don't actually need mistletoe to kiss me, clotpole.

**Arthur:** Oh!

**Merlin:** Yeah. You can do it whenever you like.


	70. I ALWAYS COME FOR YOU

**I ALWAYS COME FOR YOU**

Merlin was never going to make it. Arthur felt a brief and furious grief that they were not going to have a chance for a happy ending. The king dropped down beside his friend and manservant whose face was blanched of color, his breathing rapid and swallow. Gwaine was working fast to stem what looked like a gushing artery from his thigh. Merlin's eyes opened. They looked blurred. He tried to smile.

"Don't you dare fucking die on me, Merlin."

The sorcerer asked faintly. "How come you came for me, Arthur?"

The king had to work to get the words out. "I always come for you."

* * *

"He's asking for you, Sire" Gaius said. "Five minutes. Don't tire him."

Arthur rose. "Is he-" The king abruptly ran out of air, but Gaius followed him easily enough - it was a question the court physician was familiar with by now.

"He's still critical but… he's one though manservant."

Arthur stepped into Merlin's room. His friend and manservant lay in bed, the king leaned over his body and said softly, "Hey."

Merlin's lashes flicked and rose. His pupils were huge with whatever potion Gaius were pumping into him. "Hey…"

"You okay?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Merlin's eyes closed again, his mouth formed the word. "Arthur…"

"I'm right here," the king said, leaning still closer.

"Thanks." It was so soft Arthur barely hear it. "For coming. I mean… you know." The sorcerer's eyes opened, starred with emotion. "I love you."

"I love you too," Arthur said steadily and he didn't give a damn who else heard it so long as Merlin believed it.


	71. Getting His Millionaire

**Getting His Millionaire**

_Merthur AU "Pretty Woman"_

Merlin Emrys, prime stud meat for the millionaire. It was his own damn fault that he got himself into this situation in the first place. He needed to be out of here. The slight kiss Arthur pressed to his cheek felt like a branding.

"I need to go. There's the promised money in the bedside drawer. So… see you later." The blonde millionaire uttered, slowly moving back toward the door. He waved at Merlin one last time and disappeared.

"Yeah… See you." Merlin muttered, feeling completely out of place. Having sex with Arthur only showed him what he was missing, what he really wanted. And what he wanted was something real. Getting paid to be a toy-boy just didn't cut it. And Merlin wasn't the kind of guy millionaire Arthur Pendragon would be looking for.

Merlin walked over and opened the drawer by the bed to find an envelope with the promised money. He could take it and put his life back on track, but it felt too dirty in his hand. Having made his decision, Merlin started folding the expensive clothes Arthur got him and stuffed them into a large duffel bag. If worse came to worst, and he didn't find a job, he could probably sell some of them. He gave the room one last look, the bed were still rustled and Merlin consider walking over and smelling the pillow Arthur used last night but instead he flees the room.

* * *

In his room, Merlin looked over his shoulder annoyed with the noise. A black helicopter was lowering itself to the empty parking lot by the motel he checked in a few hours ago. He was watching the helicopter door opening to reveal a male figure. The guy got out into the parking lot and rushed for the motel rooms.

Merlin's jaw fell when he recognized the man as no one else but Arthur Pendragon. What the hell was _he _doing here? Merlin opened the door and Arthur started jogging, his face open and honest as he approached Merlin. The blonde millionaire stopped only a few inches away from him. He blinked. "Hey."

"Hey," Merlin uttered.

"I'm so happy I found you here," whispered Arthur. "Please... don't leave me."

"I can't do it for money, Arthur. I thought I could, but it feels really weird with someone you like." Merlin tried to slow down the pounding in his chest.

Arthur let out a shuddery breath and nodded. "I… I like you too. I just thought… you'd feel weird if I expected you to just tag along with me for nothing after a week together.

Merlin dared to smile at the blonde millionaire. Could Arthur Pendragon possibly feel the same way about him? His whole body went aflame at the thought that he wasn't the only one overwhelmed by their time together.

"When I was with you, it felt so… right. Everything; your voice, the way you touched me." The blonde millionaire swallowed and started to whisper, "The way you feel inside me… it makes me feel real."

Merlin couldn't help the grin widening on his face. He loved to hear that. Arthur squeezed both of Merlin's hands, standing so close that their chests were almost touching. "So… will you come with me?"

Merlin bit his lip and squeezed Arthur's hands so hard it hurt his fingers. "I'd really like that."

Arthur leaned in, his chest bumping into Merlin's, and their mouths met. Merlin smiled into the kiss and slid his hands into the blonde millionaire's hair. Arthur's arms slid around his neck in a tight hug as the kiss deepened.


	72. His Favorite Thing

**His Favorite Thing**

After a stressful day at the royal court, one of Arthur's favorite things was to come back to Merlin and find his court sorcerer asleep in their bed. The king often paused in the doorway, watching his lover sleep for a moment, sprawled on his stomach, taking up most of the bed. Arthur stripped and crawled across the bed, pressing his lips to the middle of Merlin's bare back. The sorcerer stirred sleepily as Arthur covered his body with his own. Merlin's voice was hoarse. "You're back."

"Mmmhmm. Love to come back and find you here in our bed love." Arthur sighed and dragged his lips down his lover's spine. Merlin arched his back, thrusting his ass up, and the king obliged, following Merlin's invitation.

The sorcerer moaned as Arthur let his hand wander between his thighs. "Damn, Arthur …"

Once Merlin was open and begging for him, Arthur slid inside, gritting his teeth at the sweet heat and pressure of sliding into Merlin. The king made love to his lover with his body and his words until Merlin couldn't hold it together anymore, tipping over the edge with a hoarse cry that echoed through the dim room. Arthur intertwined his fingers with Merlin's and drove into him, emptying inside him with a harsh groan as he whispered, "mine," into Merlin's ear and felt his lover shudder.


	73. Announcement

**Announcement**

Hello folks, here's a short message for ya all. Since I'm still dealing with my health problems, I decided to take a break from writing for the rest of the year.

A big THANKS to all who enjoyed the Merthur ride so far. You're all amazing! Hope I'll see ya all next year.

Always take care of yourself and stay safe!

Greetings Chrissi


	74. Can You Love Me Again?

**_Guess what? I'm back! Since my health problems are much better, I decided to do a little writing. Here we go!_**

**Can You Love Me Again?**

_AU Modern Setting- Merlin and Arthur were a couple for a while, but Arthur still had issues about his sexuality. After a fight they split up, but now one year later a wedding invitation changed everything._

Arthur had received the invitation two months ago, but like the biggest coward hadn't answered back, the rsvp date had long passed, and today Merlin would be married. The blonde was pacing the living room of his condo, occasionally running his hands through his hair. Arthur knew Merlin was disappointed, he knew the other man thought he was happy for him, which to some extent he was, of course.

But he couldn't be fully happy; it simply wasn't possible when he knew Merlin was marrying the wrong person. Arthur glanced at his watch, just like he had a few seconds ago, only to see that five minutes had gone by, and knowing that in one hour Merlin would be married. The blonde stormed out of his condo, decision made; perhaps it had been made even before he knew Merlin was engaged, he couldn't let the man marry anyone that was him.

Arriving at the wedding location Arthur walked to the side door, knowing it would bring him closest to Merlin's preparation room, the blonde stopped outside, contemplating how he would get Hunith, Lancelot, Gwen and any other person who might be in there out, because he needed Merlin to be alone. Arthur took a quick look through the open window, and saw Merlin in the bathroom, busy with adjusting his tie. The blonde smirked at his luck, happy that he could get this over with as quickly as possible.

Merlin turned, letting out a shriek when his eyes fell upon the familiar face, "Arthur," his eyes had widened at the sight of him, but Merlin was squinting them the next, most likely in disbelief of the blonde's presence.

"Let me speak Merlin, I'll be quick," he knew the man was going to get married today, knew that nothing he could say would be reason enough for Merlin to leave his fiance, nothing he could say to make Merlin love him again. "One, I love you Merlin, I know I'm too late, I know you're going to marry someone else in half an hour, but it's true, and I need you to know-" Arthur sighed, running his hands through his blonde hair, trying to stifle his nerves, and his now erratic breath. "-two, if you could just forgive me, if you could just find it in you to love me again; I'll do it all with you, marriage, kids, growing old together, protect you. I… I want it Merlin, with you."

Arthur shook his head, he was too late, and he knew it. He almost turned around and left, but he needed Merlin to know it all, even though it would break the man. "Three," the blonde breathed, the word a whisper from his mouth.

"One and two is plenty," Merlin interrupted, a single tear streaming down his cheek; he wiped it away, surprising Arthur by pulling him in for a long kiss.

Merlin left a note, his fiance read it in silence, while Hunith, Lancelot, Gwen and the rest of the guests looked at him, holding their breaths. "You're all welcome to go to the party, the food and drinks are paid for, Merlin is sorry for the inconvenience and as am I… I knew all along that he belonged with Arthur."


	75. LIke Her Daddy

**Like Her Daddy**

Lancelot looked over the roaring campfire in front of him. "Isn't that Gwaine riding towards us, Arthur?"

"Huh?" The king looked at his first knight and friend.

"Gwaine, on a horse."

Without a thought, Arthur jumps up sprinting towards the arriving knight, "Gwaine, what's wrong?"

"Arthur,-" Gwaine's voice sounded breathlessly. "Merlin's in labor. Gaius is with him. You might want to hurry. The contractions are coming on strong."

Arthur's gaze landed on Lancelot, who has joined the two as he said, "I have to go. The baby's coming."

With a grin Lancelot shoved his king and friend towards his tied horse, "Well, go on, Daddy!"

ooOoo

Arthur's nerves were strung tight by the time he finally arrived in Camelot. After he handed his horse over to a stable boy, he hustled inside and rushed towards the royal chambers. As he turned around a corner, the king collided with Gaius.

"Congratulations Sire, Merlin gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

_We have a girl…_

But suddenly tears welled in Arthur's eyes as disappointment crashed through him. He was overjoyed that Merlin and his daughter were fine, but not being there for the delivery was something he'd never forgive himself for missing. He'd desperately yearned to see their child come into the world. Not being there for her first breath or her first cry broke the king's heart, Arthur took a deep breath and calmed his racing pulse.

Gaius gave Arthur a friendly pat on the shoulder. "If you'll just follow me Sire, I'll bring you to Merlin and your daughter."

ooOoo

"Hey love." Merlin said as Arthur strode over to the bed, where he sat holding the little baby girl. The king sat beside his husband and leaned in to kiss Merlin then gazing down at the baby. He couldn't see much more than a wrinkled little face and bright red lips that kept puckering and releasing, as if she was dreaming about sucking.

"She's beautiful, Merlin."

"She is, isn't she?" Merlin gazed down at their daughter. "Do you want to hold her?"

Merlin gently handed over the baby to Arthur. The king cradled the little girl in one arm, against his chest. Gazing down at his girl, he traced the arc of her forehead and the curve of her plump little cheek. She was so pink… and perfect. Arthur couldn't get over it. With sparse blond hair, a tiny button nose, and a rosebud mouth, the girl was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Her eyelashes fluttered and lifted, revealing eyes of the deepest blue, and Arthur felt his heart ache from all the sudden flood of emotion. He gazed down at his daughter and said the only thing that popped into his mind. "Hello, princess Poppy. I'm your Daddy."

And as if Merlin had reading his earlier thoughts, he said, "She's going to be a little heartbreaker, like her Daddy."


	76. Ho-ho-ho

**"****Ho-ho-ho"**

_AU Modern Setting_

They'd reached Merlin's landing and stood outside his door. "Is it okay to knock or do you have any other suggestions?"

Lizzy, Arthur's daughter, nodded, sending her curls bouncing. "Knock." Arthur lifted his hand. "Wait." The little girl jumped up and grabbed his thin red sleeve. "You have to say it first, Daddy."

"What?"

She rolled those big eyes,and whispered, _"Ho-ho-ho."_

"Right." Arthur hefted his toy sack and put his heart into it. Merlin deserved the very best. _"Ho-ho-ho!"_

Nothing. Arthur and Lizzy exchanged glances. The little girl knocked and whispered, "Do it again."

_"__Ho-ho-ho."_

This time, they heard footsteps. The door swung open. Merlin stood there in baggy sweats and _his winter is coming_ T-shirt.

"_Ho-ho-ho. _I won't hold that shirt against you." Arthur and Lizzy pushed past him. "What? No tree? No stocking over the fireplace?" He'd figured as much. Arthur slung his bag to the floor. "Santa heard you were boycotting Christmas. That's unacceptable."

"Every house needs a tree." Lizzy dug in the bag for a miniature Christmas tree, complete with miniature ornaments. The little girl handed it to Merlin.

"Thank you." Merlin's eyes were misty.

"_Ho-ho-ho_. You've got no stocking hung." Arthur reached into the bag for an embroidered stocking he and Lizzy had filled with chocolate and nuts.

"Thank you." Merlin brushed a hand over the embroidery, and then put the stocking on the coffee table near a cold bowl of ramen noodles.

"_Ho-ho-ho_. Come sit in Santa's lap and tell me what you want for Christmas." Arthur sat in a chair by the empty fireplace. He patted his thigh, keeping his other hand hidden.

"Go on," Lizzy urged. "It's Santa."

Merlin sat on Arthur's lap. He pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Merlin. Lizzy sat on the floor at their feet. "This is the best part."

"_Ho-ho-ho_. Tell me, Merlin, what you want for Christmas this year. You've been extra nice." No matter how much Arthur had wanted to be a little naughty with him.

"This is pretty good." Merlin stroked his fake whiskers. "No one's ever done this for me before."

"It could be better." Arthur showed him a black velvet box. "You could be a permanent resident at the North Pole."

Merlin took the box with hands that trembled. He opened the lid and immediately closed it again. "It's a ring. Are you sure?"

"I love you Merlin Emrys." Arthur tugged his beard beneath his chin and dropped his Santa voice. "As long as I've got you and Lizzy, every day is perfect." There were tears in Merlin's eyes as he kissed Arthur.

**_Wishing all my Merthur buddies a Merry Christmas! Enjoy your time with family and friends!_**


	77. Happy New Year

_**My dearest readers,**_

may your New Year be filled with adoration, happiness, warmth, and cheer; and may you pass on these to those around you too.

I wish you to have magical Mondays, terrific Tuesdays, warm Wednesday's, thrilling Thursdays, fun-filled Fridays, sweetest Saturdays and special Sundays this year. Experience a great new year. Much love for 2017!

Greetings Chrissi


	78. Domesticity

**Domesticity**

_modern setting_

Arthur was sitting on the stool in his and Merlin's bathroom, ready to shave. He could feel his husband watching him, could see from his peripheral vision that Merlin was biting his lower lip and ruffling through his hair. Merlin liked watching him do domestic things, Arthur knew his husband did. He had overheard Gwen and Merlin talking about it months ago.

"May I?" Merlin asked him, stepping into the bathroom. Arthur turned to face his husband, giving him a small smile. Merlin grinned at Arthur, his fingers sliding through the blonde's hair as he assessed the shaving cream on his face, and slowly sliding his body onto Arthur's lap.

"Think you can do so without damaging my face?" Arthur asked him teasingly. Merlin gave him a bland look before poking his tongue out at the blonde. Merlin wiggled around on his husband's lap, picking a small towel and settling it around Arthur's neck and examining the razor he usually uses.

"If I can do my face babe, I am sure I can do yours too." Both chuckled and Arthur leaning his head back as Merlin started under his chin.

Merlin babbled away as he dragged the razor across the blonde's skin. Arthur listened, amused and completely unafraid. He was not worried about Merlin cutting him, he knew his husband would be careful, and that even _if _he did cut him, Merlin would fuss over him, in the best of ways.

Merlin told him that he had a really sexy jawline and that he loved his cheekbones. He babbled about Arthur's lips, lips that gave him the best kisses and orgasms. Merlin told him he should keep his stubble sometimes because it was hot and he liked the way it felt between his legs. He didn't even seem to notice the little sexual slip up.

Arthur watched his husband with heavy eyes, Merlin's wiggling on his lap and words affecting him. Merlin sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, and his fingers dancing softly over Arthur's fresh face.

"I think we should make this a new tradition." The blonde murmured, his hands gripping Merlin's hips, pulling him closer to his body and his husband's bulge brushing up against his straining cock.

Merlin looked down at their laps with wide eyes, quickly glancing back up at Arthur as a small smile graced his lips. "Mmhh, we definitely should." Merlin whispered, slipping his arms around Arthur's neck and bringing their lips together.


	79. Time For Action

**Time For Action**

_tags: modern merthur, friends to lovers, pining, first kiss_

Pleasure rushed through Merlin at the sight of his friend Arthur Pendragon on his doorstep. A soaking wet Arthur who was visibly shivering, but the blonde's face was split by a goofy smile that lit him up from the inside.

"Hi," Arthur said.

"Hi." Merlin grinned back. "Come in. Do you want a cup of tea. You must be freezing."

"Yeah. Thanks, Merlin."

Merlin's stomach swooped with excitement as he stood aside to let his friend in. Arthur paused to take of his boots in the hallway, and Merlin shamelessly ogled his arse while he did it.

"You're soaked. Do you want to borrow some dry clothes?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess that's a good idea. If you're sure?"

"Of course. And you can put the kettle on while I find you something to wear."

Merlin rifled hastily through his drawers and pulled out some old black pants and a T-shirt. He grabbed a hoodie and some socks too, thinking Arthur might need the extra layers. He found his friend lurking awkwardly in the kitchen and put the pile of clothes in his arms. "Here, you can change in the living room. It's much warmer in there. I'll bring the tea in a few."

Merlin didn't rush to make the tea, wanting to give Arthur time to change - tempting though it was to try and catch his friend half naked. When he thought enough time had passed, the he followed Arthur into the living room.

To his surprise, Arthur wasn't fully dressed and a flush swept over Merlin's face as he stared at his friend's naked chest. A pulse of lust nearly knocked his knees out from under him. Merlin's cock thickened, pushing out the front of the stretchy material of his pants. He couldn't even adjust himself because he was holding a mug in each hand.

Arthur's gaze flickered down to Merlin's groin. "Nice package." The blonde gave Merlin a filthy grin."

_Fuck._

Merlin was done with flirting. It was time for action. He put the mugs down on the table and approached his friend, heart hammering and his palms sticky with nerves. But Arthur just smiled encouragement. The blonde reached and hooked a finger into Merlin's stretchy waistband, tugging him closer until their lips were mere inches apart.

"Hey," Arthur said.

"Hey," Merlin echoed, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Then Arthur kissed him - or maybe he kissed Arthur? Either way, their mouths met in a glorious combustion of ignited sexual tension, desire and impatience. It was messy and wonderful and things turned dirty fast when they aligned themselves just right and their erections bumped together through far too many layers of fabric.


	80. The Painting

**The Painting**

_tags: modern au, artist!merlin, businessman, pov arthur, anniversary, marriage proposal_

Tonight's plan was for me to pick Merlin up from his gallery, and we'd head out to dinner. Today, we'd been together four years. Four amazing, hard, crazy, sometimes-fucking-trying years. The best four years of my life.

I pulled up in the alley behind the gallery and took the fire escape stairs to the upstairs office. I used my keys, and hurriedly let myself in. "Merlin?" I called out, once I stepped inside. "Sorry I'm late," I explained, even though I couldn't see him. "Traffic was terrible."

He appeared from around the doorway. He smiled beautifully. Nervously. He shook his head. "It's okay," he said quietly and held out his hand. "Come with me."

He took me past his office and down the darkened stairs to the gallery below us. He walked me toward the back room, and I saw it was softly lit. But he stopped as we got to the door. He didn't say a word. He just looked at me. I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on, but he stepped inside the room. He held my hand and led me in.

All the paintings that were on the walls were now gone. In the centre, toward the back wall was an easel holding a square painting. I looked at Merlin, and he was nervous he even looked a little pale. I walked toward the painting. He obviously wanted me to see it.

"Is this new?" I asked. He hadn't told me he was painting something new.

He smiled. "Yes."

"Is it for me?" I asked. "Is this an anniversary gift?"

He nodded, but shrugged a little. "Do you like it?"

I looked back at the painting. It was predominantly metallic and silver, glittery, but somehow like a flat base metal. The principal shapes were circular, with spinning effects. It was extremely well done. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Merlin, it's… it's extraordinary." His brow pinched, like I answered wrong. I tried again. "It's so different from your other work. It's remarkable." I looked from Merlin back to the painting. "What does it mean?"

His voice was quiet now. "You tell me."

Oh. Even after all this time, I still sucked at this game. I started with the product it represented. "It's elemental. The metal, it's raw material. From the earth?" His lips twisted into a half smile. See? I really sucked at this game.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again, obviously deciding on a different thing to say. "Tell me what you see."

"Silver. Metal. Wheels, turning wheels." Yes that's it.

He smiled, but shook his head. "No, love."

I looked back at the painting and Merlin stood behind me, his forehead rested on my shoulder. "Come on, love. You can do this," he whispered. "What do you see?"

Circles. Two joined circles. Metal circles, but they were not wheels. They were almost interlinked and looked like the symbol for eternity. Yes, the symbol for eternity! That's it! It was…

Oh, fuck.

Eternity.

Two circles.

But they were not circles.

They were rings.

Oh, fuck.

I turned to face him, and he saw that I finally got it. "Merlin," my voice didn't work, my lungs had no air. "Is that…?

He nodded.

Oh, fuck. "Two rings?"

He nodded.

"Are you…"

He nodded. "Will you?"

I nodded. And he crushed me in his arms, he held me so tight, kissing my neck, my ear and my hair. "Oh, love," he said into my neck. Then he pulled my face back and brought our foreheads together, his eyes were a piercing blue. "Will you? Marry me?"

I nodded again. "Yes. Yes, yes, God yes." He kissed me with smiling lips and tears in his eyes. "I love you, Merlin Emrys. Of course, I'll marry you."

He laughed, relieved and ecstatic. His face was just beaming. I imagined it matched mine. Oh my God. I was getting married.

"I'm getting married!" I said, rather stupidly.

"So am I!" he laughed.


	81. Confessions

**Confessions**

_prompt fill from my Tumblr:_

_hey chrissi, i love your merthur-one shots. any chance i can request one? arthur confessing his feelings to merlin (although he thinks merlin's straight) and how merlin reacts to that. thanks_

**_tags: pov arthur, love confessions, friends to lovers, first kiss_**

I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I had told myself all these years that I wasn't bisexuell. But being in the arms of the man that I know I had feelings for… and feeling the most happiness that I had in my life because he was touching me… I couldn't deny it.

I quickly pulled away from Merlin's embrace and he looked at me quizzically, I couldn't hide the truth from the one person I loved more than anything in this world. The truth had to come out. Otherwise, I'd spend the rest of my life carrying it with me.

"Merlin," I said to him, my voice barely a whisper. "I know that you probably don't want to hear this. I know you're straight but I have to be selfish right now, because I don't think that I'd ever forgive myself I didn't say this to you. The truth is, I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. I guess I've always had feelings for you, but I just never admitted it to myself. I never realized it. Until now."

The words came out of me, and I knew that I could never take them back. Those few sentences would alter the course of our relationship forever. My heart sank. Merlin looked at me, and didn't say anything for a few moments. I couldn't read what he was thinking. A part of me was afraid that he'd get mad and leave. What he said next really surprised me.

"I know," Merlin said to me, smiling a little. "I've always known."

"What?" I asked, confused."How did you know? I didn't even know!"

Merlin shrugged and laughed a little. "Dude, I see the way that women look at you. If you wanted, you can get a lot of them. But here you are, day after day hanging out with me. I'm the first person you talk to in the morning, and the last person you talk to at night. It was pretty obvious."

I was getting a little mad then. He had known this whole time? "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

Merlin looked embarrassed then. I could see that his cheeks were turning a little red. "Well because. I-" he trailed off, and looked away.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I know that I'm straight. Well, I think I'm straight. But we hang out so much. So very much. And you're a really, really good friend. Like, you're always there for me. And sometimes it gets confusing. And sometimes I want to do something," Merlin said.

Now I was really confused. "Do something?" I asked. "Like what?"

Merlin didn't answer me. Instead, he looked directly at me, pulled me closer to him, and he kissed me right on the lips. I was surprised, and I froze. But he started kissing me more, and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. I couldn't believe this was happening. My heart did cartwheels in my chest.

Merlin pulled away from me. "I'd been wanting to try that with you for a long time now," he said.

I tried to catch my breath. "I've been wanting you to try that for a long time also," I told him.

Before I could say more, Merlin pulled me closer to him again, and started kissing me passionately. I was in heaven.


	82. Be My Valentine

**Be My Valentine**

_tags: modern au, valentine's day, friends to lovers, first kiss_

Merlin let out a loud heavy sigh as he stepped into his dark, small bedroom. It had been yet another long day at university. However that was not relevant at the moment, because the only thing that was going through his head, was that he once again was alone on Valentine's Day.

He took out an old grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants from his closet, but before pulling the sweatpants on he changed his mind and left them on the bed. _What was the point of wearing pants if no one would be seeing him anyway?_

Twenty minutes later someone rang on his doorbell. Frowning Merlin got up from the couch, putting his beer bottle on the table before heading for the door. _Of course he knows exactly who it is._ He looked into the peephole and saw the very familiar face of Arthur Pendragon. Taking a deep breath Merlin opened the door.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?"

It took his friend a good couple of seconds to reply, because Arthur was too busy staring him. Merlin looked down at himself and realized that he still wasn't wearing any pants and his shirt wasn't exactly leaving much to anyone's imagination. A blush crept up his cheeks, but he tried to act cool about it.

"Can I come in?" Arthur asked his voice hoarse as he looked into Merlin's eyes again.

"Uh… why?"

Arthur's lips twitched and one side curled up in a half-smile. Merlin stared at him before finally moving out of the way, allowing his friend to step inside. When he passed him, he turned his whole body around, which made Merlin realize that he was holding something behind his back.

"So what are you doing here?" Merlin asked as he closed the door.

Arthur let out a breath and took a step forward. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me," he told Merlin softly. "It's still Valentine's Day, so I'm not too late with this," he said, finally revealing a single red rose from behind his back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Merlin!"

Arthur held the rose up for Merlin and the boy inhaled sharply. "You… you didn't have to," he stammered, and his heart was beating so quickly he thought it was likely Arthur could see it through his chest.

"I did… and I would have asked you for dinner, but I thought that maybe it would make you feel uncomfortable."

"Why would I feel uncomfortable about going on a date with you?" Merlin asked. Then he caught up on what he'd said. "Not that dinner with you has to be a _date_," he clarified. "I mean it's perfectly normal for two persons to go out to dinner on Valentine's Day together in a completely platonic way. Especially if they are friends, which we are.

"Merlin, stop!" Arthur said. He closed his eyes, cursing himself for not just shutting up. When he opened them, he noticed that Arthur was smiling at him. A minute passed, but it felt like a year. "It's only a few minutes til midnight," Arthur told him, putting the rose down on the kitchen counter. He walked toward the boy slowly and reflexively Merlin stepped back just as slow until his back hit the wall. Arthur smiled at him, never taking his eyes off of Merlin.

"Will you be my Valentine, Merlin Emrys?" Arthur asked, his voice only a whisper in the boy's ear as his hands fell to Merlin's waist.

"Yes," Merlin found himself whispering back and the next thing he knew they were dancing. His hands were on Arthur's shoulders and his friend's hands rested on his hips as they moved slowly. Merlin still couldn't tell if it was a dream, or if it was all real.

Arthur chuckled, "Me either," he told Merlin and the boy figured he must have said it out loud. "Forgive me Merlin; I've been so damn stubborn and oblivious about my feelings for you. It's taken me so long to figure out that through everything, you've always been there for me. I hope it's not too late."

"Arthur," Merlin finally said, looking at him. Now he understood the change in his friend's behaviour lately. Arthur had been acting strange for a couple of weeks now. Looking at him for a moment too long sometimes and touching his arm a lot more than usual, were just two examples.

"Merlin?" The boy looked at him again and noticed the look of desperation in his friend's eyes. Merlin hadn't said anything yet, and he didn't intend to either. Instead he pulled Arthur closer and sealed their lips together. His friend responded by pressing his lips against Merlin's with the equal amount of emotions. The boy stepped forward, trying to get as much contact with Arthur as possible and felt goose bumps appear on his skin as his friend's hands moved under his shirt to his lower back, where Arthur's thumbs then drew small circles.

They pulled apart, both breathless and high from whatever emotion they were both afraid to voice out aloud. Their foreheads were touching and Arthur reached for Merlin's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Merlin," Arthur whispered again, pressing a softly kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Arthur." Merlin smiled happily, seeing that his friend doing the same.

_**Happy Valentine's Day 2017 my lovely Merthur Shippers!**_


	83. In Sickness And Health

**In Sickness And Health**

_tags: modern au, sick fic, sick!merlin, caring!arthur_

Merlin felt absolutely miserable.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was nearly four thirty a.m. His body ached, and he had a fever and was sweating and yet he felt chilled to the bone. His stomach was cramping and there was sharp pain shooting through his abdomen. Merlin felt nauseated as well, nausea that, after a moment turned into an intense desire to run to the loo and vomit into the toilet. He flung back the covers, leaving it all piled on top of Arthur and made a mad dash out of their bedroom and in the direction of the loo, just barely making it in time.

Merlin's mouth was still hovering over the toilet bowl when he saw the bathroom light go on above him. "You okay?" Arthur asked, ending his question with a yawn.

"No," Merlin said groggily, not sure if he was going to vomit again. He waited a moment. "It must have been something I ate."

"You are the one who likes the shrimp lo mein at that dodgy Chinese food place," Arthur said, coming into the room and kneeling down next to his husband, rubbing Merlin's back. When he lifted his head up again, Arthur went to the sink and wetted a washcloth and brought it to his husband to wipe his mouth. "You might have food poisoning. I'll see what I can do to make things easier for you."

"Thanks love," Merlin said, wiping his mouth with the washcloth. Arthur left his husband then alone as Merlin debated whether he wanted to leave the loo and go back to bed or just camp out by the toilet. The roiling in his stomach was almost enough to convince him to ask Arthur to bring him a pillow and a blanket and to get through this by the toilet.

Arthur came back a few minutes later, his mobile by his ear. Merlin was only half listening but it appeared he was talking to Gaius. When he hung up he looked over at Merlin. "There is a prescription waiting for you for bismuth subsalicylate, I'll pick that up later this morning, along with some loperamide in case you have diarrhea. And I'll stop off at the market and make sure we have broth, fruit juices, soft foods, vegetables, bananas, rice, applesauce and bread for toast. That was what Gaius recommended."

Merlin nodded weakly. Arthur offered him his hand and he took it to get up, and Merlin leaned into his husband before Arthur helped lead him back towards the bed. God, he felt awful. Merlin felt lightheaded and weak, and all he wanted to do was get back into bed and curl up and die. Arthur got him into the bed and then went out of the room, and then a few minutes later he came back with a wastebin and set it next to his husband's side of the bed. "You're going to take care of me, aren't you?"

"That was part of our marriage vows," Arthur said, pressing a kiss to Merlin's forehead. "In sickness and in health, remember?"

"All right," Merlin said, giving his husband a weak smile. Arthur moved away from the bed and Merlin shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, ignoring his roiling stomach and sense of nausea. Eventually he drifted off to sleep again. When he woke up again he felt a smidge better, but not much. Merlin opened his eyes and smiled at his husband. "Hey love."

"Hey," Arthur said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "here, I got your medicine if you need it and I can bring you a glass of water or juice, whatever you think you can handle. Gaius said you're supposed to replenish your fluids."

Merlin nodded slightly. "All right," he said. Arthur got back up off the bed, leaving their bedroom, and Merlin sat up slightly and looked at the medications in his hands. He knew the bismuth subsalicylate was going to taste abysmal but it would most likely help. He should probably get something to take the taste out but for now he just wanted to take the medicine so it could start working. Merlin unscrewed the lid of the bottle and took a swig. Yes, he knew he should have measured it out but a guess would be good enough.

When he was done Merlin settled back into the bed again. Food poisoning was awful. He hoped he never had to go through this again. He felt weak and had a headache and there was still nausea to deal with, plus there was still pain in his gut. Merlin honestly felt like death warmed over. If he never went through this again he'd be grateful.

A short time later Arthur came in with a plate of food, consisting of two pieces of toast with light butter, a small bowl of applesauce and a banana. "Hopefully this will settle your stomach," he said.

"Thanks love," Merlin said, sitting up more. He took the plate and bowl from his husband and slowly began to eat. He didn't have much of an appetite, but it was something. He was going to make sure he kept some of the food down if it was the last thing he did.

"Would you rather have water or juice to start with?" Arthur asked.

"Juice," Merlin replied.

Arthur nodded. "All right." He reached over and rubbed his husband's leg lightly. "If you need anything else, let me know."

"I will," Merlin said. He gave Arthur a smile. "You always seem to take care of me, you know."

"I know," Arthur said, giving Merlin a small grin in return. "But I do love you, and I am your husband, so you should expect it, I suppose."

"I suppose I should," Merlin said. "I'll return the favour one day, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," Arthur said. He squeezed Merlin's leg and then got up. "I'll be back with your juice in a moment."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you," he said. He watched his husband leave and then went back to the food. He was incredibly lucky to have Arthur in his life, Merlin realized. And he would never, ever forget that.


	84. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

_tags: au!modern setting, friends to lovers, first kiss, (gwen is merlin's roommate)_

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. The blonde was standing closer now. He almost breathed the words. "Don't push me away." The man didn't reply in words, but he shook his head just a fraction. Arthur could see the rise and fall of his friend's chest as Merlin took nervous breaths. But he didn't move away, so the blonde slowly brushed his hand up Merlin's arm. "Is this okay?" Arthur whispered. Merlin nodded. The blonde moved his feet in a little closer to his friend's, bringing their bodies even closer, and his other hand touched the man's other arm. "Is this okay?" Merlin nodded again.

The blonde licked his lips. He wanted to kiss Merlin. He wanted to know what his friend's lips felt like, what he tasted like. "Merlin," Arthur murmured, "can I kiss you?" His friend swallowed hard, and after a long second, Merlin nodded. Arthur slid both hands up the man's arms to his neck and jaw, cradling Merlin's face and lifting his chin and oh so slowly, Arthur's eyes fluttered close as he leaned in to kiss his friend.

"Oh!" Gwen cried out from beside the two in the kitchen. She had a basket of washing in her hands. Arthur and Merlin took a reflexive step back from each other while Gwen still had the basket of laundry in her hands but was now facing the fridge. "Oh, crap," she said. "I ruined it, didn't I? Shit, shit, shit" I'm sorry."

Arthur laughed. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay," Gwen said quickly, and started backing out of the room. "I'm sorry. I just walked in. I wasn't even concentrating on where I was going, then I was right there and you were just about to… oh God, I'm so embarrassed." She mouthed _I'm sorry, I'm sorry _as she continued to walk backward out of the kitchen, and with a final apologetic cringe, she was gone.

Arthur then stepped right in front of his friend again, cupped Merlin's face in his hands and kissed him. The man froze for the briefest of moments, but when Arthur moved his lips against his, Merlin relented and started to kiss the blonde back. It was a soft first kiss, gentle and slow. Merlin's lips were warm and wet and his hands found the blonde's sides. Arthur didn't move to deepen the kiss, but he held his friend's face and moved their lips, keeping it sweet.

It took Arthur's breath away.


End file.
